


Make Memories

by AlixxBlack



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Camping, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, every little thing in life, hart x friar, lucas x maya, lucaya - Freeform, nina de garmont, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Katy decide that Maya should make memories before her senior year of high school. They decide to send her to a camp out of state for six weeks so that she can experience life that is different from the city.</p><p>Lucas decides that it's time to do something for himself. After seeing an article about a six week camp out of state he decides to register and take a chance.</p><p>Unfortunately, Maya finds herself shacking up with an all-too familiar face after a transcription error by the receptionist of the camp.</p><p>“They thought your name was Luna?” Maya questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Checking In & The Welcome Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing from a prompt provided to me on my Tumblr account (ficsforfangirls):  
> A Lucaya fic where they end up sharing a cabin at summer camp because of a mistake. Preferably not smutty 
> 
> I always interpret these a little outside of the prompt, but I hope my interpretation of the end-game of this prompt pleases you. Enjoy and be sure to review the disclaimer at the end for proper credit to the sources of inspiration.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week One

Day One: Getting Checked In and the Welcome Bonfire

 

 

            The sun is shining bright and everything looks beautiful but the air is chilly. The entire prospect is misleading. Maya lets one of her mouth droop with her head pressed onto the glass of the main office on site. Shawn checks her in while her mother grabs her luggage.

            “I am not all that excited about this…” She groans, fogging up the glass, when Shawn pops back over to her side. His arm wraps around her but she tries to shrug it off. Unsuccessful in her attempt, Shawn simply squeezes harder.

            “You need to do something unforgettable before your senior year! You have to make memories. I know it’s not ideal since Farkle and Riley entered the exchange program but this will give you a new look at life. It’s different from the city life and I think it is just what you need, kiddo. Sometimes the thing that scares us most is what gives us the most life.” Maya makes a face and wrinkles her nose in mockery of Shawn’s words. As a dad, she couldn’t deny that he was quite the contender against Mr. Matthews. As a person, right now Maya just wants to punch him in his guts. This damn thing is going to be six weeks of the simple life of living off of the land, hiking, canoeing, and survival skills. Rolling her eyes isn’t near enough to accurate for her inner irritation.

            Unfortunately, a small part of her believes that it is going to be better than sitting in New York with no close friends to speak of whatsoever.

            A handsome boy walks in through a backdoor. When he arrives he walks directly over to Maya with a too-excited grin. He rambles on about being a counselor at the camp for seven years, or maybe it was _several_ years. Regardless of what he is actually saying he starts talking about cabins. Campers need to check into the cabins each night by midnight, which isn’t too awful. Maya’s curfew in New York in the summer was still only 10:30 P.M. Being seventeen years old gives her no more privileges than when she was fourteen, but there was no qualms to be had seeing as Riley’s restrictions were even tighter than that most of the time. Especially when it comes to boys! Mr. Matthews still can’t let up on her – even when she doesn’t have a boyfriend!

            “Anyway, I can take you to your cabin so that you can get settled in! Your roommate isn’t here yet but it looks like she’s from New York too!” Maya final turns to see the guy talking. He introduced himself but she didn’t really listen to him. Turns out that his name is Benjamin. He looks like a square in a lot of ways. His body is boxy as is his face. Even his haircut feels sharp and square.

            Maya hugs Shawn and steps to meet her mother by the front door where she is just no getting the suitcases and duffel bags carted inside. Benjamin grabs a couple of things and then Maya is told to get the rest. Maya shares a genuine hug with her mother, but points at them both harshly before she leaves; “I will not save you come the apocalypse. You have made an enemy of your daughter. Remember that when I’m gone for six weeks.”

 

 

            Maya is sweating buckets by the time she gets to a cabin that is literally found on the farthest side of the campgrounds. Since Maya and her roommate are some of the older campers they can be trusted being farther away from the main office, and away from the camp counselors. In a smirk, Maya thinks to herself that they obviously don’t know what a troublemaker she is and how wrong their assumptions are on the matter.

            “So your roommate is a girl named Luna. Check-in goes until dinner tonight so there’s no telling when she’s going to arrive. In the meantime, set yourself up and review the activity schedule. If you have questions a lovely lady named Quinn in Cabin Twelve will be your counselor for the duration of the program. Any questions so far?” Harold’s voice is annoying. Maya grabs the blonde hair that hangs over her shoulder and tugs on it lamely, wondering the nicest way to tell him to get the hell out.

            Instead she surmises to simply say, “Nope. I’m good.” He lingers for a moment while his Walkie Talkie makes some sort of kershhh-kershhhh sound. Seconds later it says that there’s another arrival needing escorted. Her brows bounce up excitedly, “Later!”

            Maya practically pushes the guy out the door and shuts it in a flurry. From the window she watches until she is sure that he’s gone before she swirls her hair around and ties in a bit of a knot atop her head. Her arms stretch out as she decides what to do first, and ultimately she decides to shed her green leather blazer and drop it onto of her luggage.

            The activity schedule is on the bedside table so Maya swipes it up and holds it above her head. The first page suggests that roommates discuss which side of the room they prefer and to be accommodating to the differences in lifestyles. Maya raspberries at the paper and mumbles about how her own parents weren’t accommodating to the fact that she didn’t really want to come in the first place.

            There are no activities for the first day except that there’s a meet-and-greet luncheon at two o’clock and then a welcome bonfire around nine o’clock. If she’s going to be here then she may as well play along. The back page of the pamphlet lists inventory provided to the campers for their convenience. One wristwatch, one Walkie Talkie set, one hiking pack, one picnic basket, and a basic fishing kit. Puckered lips indicate her satisfaction and surprise to absolutely nobody since she is by herself.

Maya looks around the room and starts to memorize the layout. The beds are built into the walls with above the bed storage for the baggage brought along and other personal items. Each bed had the nightstand. Between the beds is a four-person table that is long and narrow. She supposes that it’s meant to create a sense of separation. There are two dressers at the end of each bed probably meant for clothes and other acquired camp gear.

On the left side of the door there are two other doors. One is to a small bathroom with no shower. The other is a large closet that has a few bundles of towel, a tote filled with the items described in the pamphlet; the picnic basket and fishing poles in the closet as well. Maya takes it upon herself to drag the tote out and place it on the center table.

“Well, if I’m going to be here I need to make the most of it.” She takes her hair down and fiddles with it until it’s in a braid down the back of her head. Maya tucks her yellow and pink polka dotted shirt into her sun bleached jeans before she clips the Walkie Talkie onto her waistband. Before she clips the watch onto her wrist she sets an alarm for 1:30 P.M. so that she can attend the meet-and-greet luncheon.

 

 

     Hands cover his face as he fights with this Harold guy and this Quinn lady. Supposedly nobody had ever contacted them about the error in their system. The receptionist lady is rifling through paper copies as they argue in front of him.

     “Marianne, Mr. Friar says that he called three times to make this correction. How is it out paperwork still Luna Friar and how come you didn’t call to verify before marking him as a _female?_ ” Harold is clearly frustrated whereas Quinn assures that it is a simple mistake. Lucas infers that maybe Quinn and Marianne are friends of sorts and is trying to calm this head counselor down.

      Finally, Lucas just slams his hands on the counter; “Please, just take me to my cabin. I really don’t care about the mistake but I just want to make sure that the records show that I am _Lucas_ Friar and that I am a _guy_.” Quinn walks around the counter and offers to carry some of his bags. Harold stops them from going through the door at the back of the cabin, though, warning her that calls will need to be made to his roommate’s parents.

     “She is a minor. We need permission from the parents to let her room with a legal adult of the opposite gender.” Harold warns. Quinn tells him to get the paperwork and Quinn will make the call personally. In the meantime, she would like to at least put him in the cabin he’s been assigned for the afternoon. Harold clearly wants to protest but he stomps away in defeat.

     Once outside, Lucas starts to realize how truly excited he is for the camping program. It was a suggestion Riley made after reading about it in a magazine in which one of Shawn’s articles was published. Lucas reviewed the camp and pleaded with his parents to let him attend. Thankfully, they were receptive.

     “These days parents don’t mind co-ed bunking at your age. Really the permission is a formality. I have some parents letting their kids co-ed bunk as young as fifteen. If you have to move, though, I’m sure we can work something out. Maybe someone else’s parents will be more receptive if hers end up being bothered.” Lucas notes that Quinn looks a tiny bit like Riley. She has long brown hair that is straight down her back, and she’s very lanky.

     Nearly twenty minutes pass by before Lucas and Quinn come to a stop in front of what appears to be the very last cabin on the campgrounds. With a free hand Lucas watches as Quinn knocks on the door loudly. The anticipation of meeting his roommate is thrilling. It’s been a long time since he’s met someone new or been somewhere unfamiliar. Even in a big city like New York things become predictable. You walk the same paths to the same places with the same friends. Lucas is very ready for an adventure.

     The door swings open and reveals a face that is _very_ unexpected.

     “I’m Quinn! I’ll be your counselor!” Her jaw is dropped, her chest is heaving, and her eyes are almost literally burning a hole into the center of Lucas’ face. Quinn has her hand hanging out, which his roommate takes limply before shoving past her with unmistakable rage; “Until further notice, this is your roommate -”

     Unfortunately, Maya can’t hold back her tongue. She spits out, “Oh I already know who this guy is – and I just have one question.”

 

 

     Maya sits with her arms crossed in front of her. Lucas is standing at his bed unpacking, something she already did before he arrived. There is no way that she can comprehend what’s happening.

     “They thought your name was _Luna_?” Maya questions. Lucas is nodding his head with certainty. She’s asked several times for confirmation. The registration form her turned in was something he filled out on his own. Being that he’s eighteen he made all of the calls himself, so there’s no way that when they heard him on the phone that they still thought he was a teenage girl.

     “I called three times asking them to fix it. I only noticed because I got a confirmation email that read Luna Friar. Apparently the receptionist updated the forms on the computer but never saved the changes. Basically, up until half an hour ago they thought I was an eighteen-year-old girl named Luna.” Lucas’ voice is comforting even though she doesn’t want to spend the next six weeks living with him at all. In a way it is a slice of home in the midst of all this live-the-simple-life nonsense.

     Her enthusiasm hasn’t evaporated completely. Maya joins Lucas and starts grabbing clothes from a backpack. They are in rolls so she starts flattening everything out and folding them for the drawers. She cannot help but chuckle when she pulls out a pair of boxers.

     “My mom and Shawn are not going to care that we are shacking up together so I guess I need to be _nice_ to you. Also, I am trying to make the best of this so I refuse to let your presence affect my experience.” Maya holds the boxes up to her waist and dances with them at her hips for a moment. Lucas eventually looks up and sees what she’s doing. He calls out her name and lunges but she throws the boxers into a drawer and shoves him away.

     “Can we just be ourselves while we are here? And I don’t mean ourselves, like when we play our ridiculous game. I don’t want to hear you call me Huckleberry or Ranger Rick or Sundance or anything like that. Please don’t make fun while we are here.” His request is not entirely without merit. Chances are that Lucas didn’t know Maya was coming for many reasons. Firstly, she told absolutely nobody. Riley didn’t even know until she called the yesterday night. Secondly, Shawn got a discount for the trip since he knew the guy who owns the land from a previous article he’d written about a ski lodge a few hours away.

     Maya plays with imaginary hair on her chin, pretending to consider his words carefully. It doesn’t take long until she walks up to Lucas with a straight face, prepared to agree under similar terms, “I can agree under one condition. For no reason will I mock or make fun of you so long as you are willing to return the favor.”

 

 

     Lucas has no idea what Maya could possibly mean. He hasn’t made fun of her once since middle school. Even if he does poke fun at her anymore, it is seemingly under mutual conditions. But he is nowhere near as ruthless as she, so the request comes as a shock.

     Fortunately, Maya doesn’t leave much to the imagination; “We don’t need to beat around the bush. I’m not a smart person. I’m good at what I’m good at and I’m bad at pretty much everything else. You see where this is going?” And naturally, he does see exactly what she is trying to say. Maya exudes confidence ninety-nine percent. And then there’s this small sliver of time where she reveals insecurity.

     Lucas figures this is the perfect opportunity to test her limits by tipping an invisible hat at her; “It’d be my pleasure, ma’am.”

     Watching her shudder is satisfying on many levels. Ultimately Maya just thanks him before continuing to unpack his stuff. The quiet is something that surely they will need to get used to in each other’s presence. There will be times when there’s nothing to say, especially since they’re going to be together all day.

     “We need to come up with a team name. Our first activity tomorrow morning is making camp shirts. Got any ideas?” Lucas swears he’s hearing her voice in a new way. The boldness of her voice is unchanged but there’s something airy about her language. It reveals comfort, to an extent, but furthermore it offers confirmation. She sees Lucas as an ally and that is probably going to be the biggest victory of the summer.

     In relevance to the question, he offers something fairly predictable, “We could do something simple, like mash our names up. Team Fri- _hart_? Get it?” Very visibly she shutters at the suggestion. Her tongue clicks on the roof of her mouth as she twists and folds and messes with the drawers of his assigned dresser. A few minutes pass by but eventually she offers an alternative.

     “Team Lucaya sounds better. It is unoriginal but I suppose it works, no matter how misleading it might be to the other campers.” Lucas isn’t sure what she means when she says that it is misleading. So he asks her to explain what is wrong with mashing names up for a team title. At first she laughs, and then when she realizes that he’s being serious she sort of shakes her head.

     A quick breath allows her to regain some composure, “When you put two names together like that it usually means that the people are a couple.”

     Lucas feels his eyes go wide.

     “S-should we pick s-something else then?” He stutters in a way that obviously shows how embarrassed he feels to have made the suggestion. Maya eyeballs him through squinted eyes. At any moment he expects her to make another suggestion.

     Clutterbucket Rangers?

     Team NYC?

     Anything but Lucaya, right? Anything else?

     Wrong, “Team Lucaya doesn’t sound too bad, actually. It is better than Team Frihart, which is a terrible pun by the way. In addition to the awful altnerative, anything else we come up with will just break the peace treaty we agreed to uphold.” Maya says that she likes it and wants to use it - in spite of what impression it may give. She has never been one to stray from something she believes in, no matter what other people may think about her.

    “Well alright, partner.” His natural accent protrudes just slightly. Maya laughs, and Lucas would be lying if he doesn’t admit that he actually is glad to hear it. Although, he isn’t sure how he feels about hearing it without ‘hur-hur’ following it up. It’ll take some getting used to but maybe living with Maya in the wilderness won’t be as terrible as it maybe sound.

 

 

     Maya and Lucas set the frequency on their Walkie Talkies before parting ways. Lucas meets up with some people that were talking about hockey at the luncheon earlier in the afternoon. As for Maya, there are some girls strumming along on their guitars that attract her attention. She wanders over, introducing herself in between songs.

     “Well, Maya, welcome to Camp Evergreen. Do you know how to play guitar?” Little does anyone at home know, Maya actually _does_ play. In fact, she can also play a few tunes on the piano as well. Music is a second love of hers that nobody – literally _nobody_ knows about. She learned at a community center between middle school and high school. Riley, Lucas, and Farkle think that Maya goes to a tutor every Tuesday and Thursday, and it isn’t entirely wrong. She does see a tutor but only after she goes the instrument classes they offer.

     “I know enough. My throat is a little scratchy, though. Mind if I grab a drink? Anyone else need one maybe?” As it turns out, a couple of the other girls are kind of thirsty too. Maya doesn’t remember all of their names, but one that stuck out was Claire. She is very tan with perfect blonde hair that almost makes Maya jealous.

      Claire offers to go with Maya to get drinks, and so they make their way around the outside of the fire pit and the crowd surrounding it. Much of the group consists of twelve and thirteen year olds who are breaking away from mommy and daddy for the first time. Technically Maya falls into that category as well, but she doesn’t really want to admit the truth in it.

      “This is your first year. What do you think so far?” Claire asks. While she talks Maya notices that the girl is chewing gum. It reminds her of home and how many people smack their lips, and just how natural the sound is to her. She only notices because of the shadows dancing on her cheeks each time she moves her jaw.

      Maya explains that she feels at ease more than she expected. She also reveals that it was Shawn’s idea for her to come. This forces Maya to explain that Shawn is her stepparent, and that he writes travel reviews online and for magazines as a job. Claire seems impressed and shares her own personal story.

      The first year she attended was when she was sixteen, and now she’s nineteen. She had just been arrested for underage drinking and public intoxication. Her mother is a “big wig” for a string of some small publishing company so she sent her away in lieu of probation. As it turns out it worked wonders and now Claire returns every year to be an activity coordinator.

      It is impressive to listen to Claire’s life so Maya sips on the bottle of water she picked up from the refreshment station. Claire is chugging back a soda, stating that she can because she already sang her piece at the beginning for the bonfire. Maya asks if the group of girls gather for every bonfire, which they do; and then she asks if they perform a different song each time, which they do; “Feel free to join us. We’re always interested in different voices, different interpretations. Music isn’t just a pastime. It is an expression. It is an emotion. Our group believes that it’s a basic need to survive.”

     Maya vocalizes her agreement on the matter. When she returns one other girl wants to perform before the guitar is passed along to Maya. She does a beautiful rendition of an old Taylor Swift song. She made it grittier, but somehow more playful. Maya didn’t think a time would ever come she was say she likes a Taylor Swift song, it wasn’t really her vibe, but this girl really did the job on changing her mind.

     “Our new vocalist – Maya Hart. Please ladies, lets give her a round of applause before she introduces her song!” Claire is clearly the leader amongst the girls. Their hands smack together enthusiastically. Maya feels her cheeks burn for a moment, not used to really ever being in the “spotlight” of things. Some of the other campers beyond the group start clapping, too. It gives Maya a sense of how the community works out here. And even though it is nerve racking she can’t help but love the feeling it gives her.

     “Maybe you guys have heard this song, maybe you haven’t. But here’s my interpretation of the band Night Riots’ song titled Contagious.” Maya’s hands start strumming unconsciously. This is a song that gave her comfort whenever she felt insecure. If she’s honest, she has a lot to be grateful for since Shawn came into her life offering something more structured, more reliable.

     The only thing is that her house is full of people with troubled stories. Shawn got left. Her mother got left. Maya got left. Everyone puts up a front at home when things get weird. With a lullaby vibe, Maya snakes her head along to the tune, which moves at half the beat of the original.

 ** _“Don’t be – don’t be so cold.”_ ** Her alto voice is a below that of the original as well. Maya croons the lyrics with closed eyes and through gritting teeth, only opening up when it matters.

 

 

     Lucas breaks free of the group he has joined when he spots Maya with a group of girls. At first he plans to pass her by but he catches sight of her strumming a guitar. Involuntarily he pauses to get a better look at her, noticing further that she’s actually signing too. One of the guys steps back and asks Lucas what the hold up is; “That’s my roommate. I didn’t know she sings.”

     The guys name is Vernon. He tousles his dreadlocks before kindly pointing out something Lucas would have overlooked, “Maybe she ain’t want nobody to know, mate. Maybe girl wants it to be her secret.”

     It is hard to believe that Maya would want to keep anything from Riley. Not to mention if she is really keeping it a secret on purpose it must mean that part of her is uneasy about the hobby. Lucas tells the Vernon that he will catch up.

     Then he inches closer.

     And closer.

     And just a little closer, hoping to hear Maya at work.

 ** _“I am nothing, I am no – one’s – fault. I am contagious, I am played – with – lies. Flesh of our fathers, I am no – one’s – fault.”_ ** Lucas hears the pain in her voice. The way she draws out notes, the way her voice leaves a cold moment of silence between phrases. Even though he doesn’t recognize the song he understands the message immediately.

     Part of him wants to step in and listen to her finish the song, but the other part warns him that he’s very lucky to be on good terms with her at this point. Maya very easily could have made fun of him, left the camp, or worse had him moved somewhere else. And subconsciously he knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere but in the same cabin as Maya Clutterbucket Hart.

     When he catches up with the others at the tables, Lucas makes a quick and sloppy plate. Hot dog, hamburger, fish, and some roasted potatoes. It’s a very hearty meal but there will be days during the week when the campers are responsible for their own meals. It makes sense to offer a heavy and rich meal during the bonfire nights.

     Vernon inquires when Lucas gets comfortable next to him, “You like her?”

     At first Lucas has no idea who ‘her’ is when Vernon poses the question. Of course, when he wiggles his brows up and down it starts to click. Vernon means to ask if he likes Maya, as in likes her more than a friend likes her. Considering the conversation that he had with Maya earlier about their team name… well… Lucas isn’t sure he wants to even answer the question.

     “Maya is complicated. Ask me again at the end of camp. If she hasn’t gotten rid of me by then!” Lucas dodges the question in what he considers to be a very effective manner. Vernon doesn’t think so based on the one note guffaw he released. There seems to be no desire for argument, though. Conversation about the weekly game of capture the flag replaces it as the focus. Lucas listens pretty closely but he contributes nothing substantial – his mind was still wandering back to Maya singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> In this particular chapter I use lyrics from the song “Contagious” by Night Riots. I don’t own that song or the lyrics, and also am claiming no financial benefit from using them.


	2. Getting in the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week One, Day Two in the camp program.  
> Lucas and Maya get a little more acquainted with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own GMW. I claim no financial benefit from this fic!
> 
> The idea for the ‘plot’ is loosely based off of a novel I read quite some time ago called “Every Little Thing.” I liked the idea of it with the prompt below. VERY loosely applied, though, for anyone else who has read this book.
> 
> (Yes, I am posting this disclaimer again because I feel that it’s necessary. Chances are I’ll post the disclaimer once more on the next chapter, too)

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week One

Day Two: Getting in the Swing of Things

 

 

            Maya wakes up and her hair is doing exactly _none_ of the things that she wants it to be doing, naturally. It is only by a stroke of luck that she wakes before their alarms on their watches go off. She will have just enough time to straighten herself up and change clothes before Lucas wakes. They are basically going to be joined at the hip, outside of their free rec hours at least.

            Eventually he will see her looking far worse than she looks at this exact moment but she wants to maintain the illusion that she wakes up looking pretty good. Maya uses her perfected bun making routine to retie her hair back, and then also uses her infallible clothes-changing charade. She switches out of everything without exposing any skin that is best left – you know – _private._

            There are still five minutes to spare so Maya opens the front door of their cabin and sees that the dew has caused a fog. She may regret wearing her jean shorts instead of her long cargos but she will just have to supplement her attire with a sweater or jacket to compensate.

            “That’s a hell of a breeze.” Lucas mutters, audibly stretching behind her. Maya cringes for a moment. Things are going to be different between them after this trip, she can feel it, and there will come a time that it has to be explained to Riley and Farkle and their parents and – nope! Maya refuses to think about those types of things.

            “Think a jacket will be enough, or should I just change into pants?” She ventures to ask him for an opinion that she hasn’t decided to take seriously or not. Lucas pitters up behind her in a way that normally would have resulted in a punch in the arm; but since they are sharing the cabin it would make less sense to assume he isn’t nearby at all times.

            Their arms brush when he pushes past her and stops at the bottom of the steps. Lucas sucks in a few deep breaths before resting his hands on his chest in conclusion; “What’s the activity today?”

            Oh great, always answering questions with questions, this one. Maya only remembers some of the plans. Since this is the second day at the camp most of the activities are ‘introductory’ to the six-week program. There are survival workshops, gathering workshops, and first aid workshops – just tons of _workshops!_ After lunch everyone is encourage to try one of the activities that they aren’t quite familiar with so that they get more exposure.

            Maya catches herself staring at Lucas when he returns inside, slipping out of her shirt effortlessly. It isn’t that she hasn’t seen Lucas without his shirt, because she has many times. For some reason it is different when none of their friends around witnessing it simultaneously. It feels wrong, almost as if she is intruding upon his privacy. At the same time, Maya doesn’t really feel like she should have to look away. Just because he and Riley were a thing a while back doesn’t really mean that she can’t notice that he’s a good-looking guy.

            “So what do you think you’ll need the most help with throughout the summer?” Lucas asks, sliding his jeans from the day before off without so much as a cautious glance back at Maya. Something tells her that she doesn’t shut the door and occupy herself with something else she’s going to be seeing a whole lot of Lucas butt – and she is not ready for the level of companionship.

 

 

            Knowing that Maya was gawking at his bare chest is kind of flattering, but also very telling of how awkward the summer is going to turn if the pair of them don’t figure out how to coexist. Something that his father always told him back in Texas was: “Jump in head first or don’t jump.”

            Long story short, that’s why he yanks his underwear off without even checking to see how it affects Maya. She will do whatever she thinks is appropriate for her but he’s not going to let anything be muddied. Living together for six weeks means at _some_ _point_ they are going to see parts of each other. After he is in a fresh pair of boxers with his khakis hanging undone around his hips he asks her again; “Come on, what is going to be the hardest for you adapt to?”

            Maya might be contemplating. Lucas cannot see her face because she’s digging into her drawers looking for something specific, or maybe just to distract herself from the fact that he was one wrong turn away from exposing himself to her entirely. Fair enough, he supposes. Even to this day, after knowing he was once expelled from school for putting another kid in the hospital, people still see him as a moral compass. _Mr. Perfect…_ a nickname that plagues him to this very day by people he cares about very much. It never seems the right time to tell them he’s not quite as perfect as they think.

            For example, he is every bit as perverse as his peers. Sometimes he only puts half of his effort into his homework. When alone he eats like a pig and has no table manners to speak of; not to mention he does have a bit of a swearing problem. To be fair, his father is ex-military. It comes from him. Lucas’ mother tries to fight it but follows it up with comments telling him it must be a hereditary habit.

            “I suppose fishing will be the hardest for me. I’m not really a sit-down-and-wait-it-out person. Fishing can take, like, actual hours. It is going to take a long time to adjust to that pace.” Lucas guesses that he should have suspected as much. Hiking won’t be a problem for someone as inherently athletic as Maya; and when it comes to gathering foods from the wild there is likely nobody more capable. Her art gives her an attention to detail that nobody else will be able to match.

            “You will need full pants then. It is colder on the water than on the land. There won’t be as much sunlight under the trees either.” Lucas approached her side of the room with deliberation. A smirk manages to sneak up to his lips without permission, and it’s almost as though Maya hears him enjoying himself. She snaps up and points him to the door without verbally responding at all.

            Lucas gets the hint. She wants to make the change without him watching, and he will honor that silent request. As soon as he gets outside the secondary alarm that Maya set up on his watch goes off. They need to leave soon if they plan on eating all of their food. Thankfully, Maya joins him outside in just a couple of minutes. A few strands of hair fall out when she yanks the sweater down over her chest. As soon as she is full dress she utters something not entirely unexpected, “Race you to the pavilion!” Hell yes, he will absolutely race her. Too bad she starts sprinting before he can even blink.

 

            “Can’t I have a different partner for this?” Maya whines with folded arms. A few of the other teams are staring at Team Lucaya as they argue with Quinn about the CPR procedure. Normally they do this with dummies but apparently when they opened up the box storage containers they found poison ivy leaves littered along the bottom. Instead of, you know, risking everyone getting poison ivy in their _mouths_ they are just doing actual mouth-to-mouth practice sessions.

            Lucas reminds her that she was offered a plastic cover to prevent them from actually putting their mouths in contact. She refuses it, though, saying that it cannot be _that_ big of a deal to just switch to someone else for the exercise.

            “If it is not a big deal, Maya, then just _cooperate with your partner!_ ” Lucas growls as he grabs her by the waist. He pulls her a few inches away from Quinn, whom he was sure would probably get punched if she wasn’t careful. Maya finally concedes with the awareness that he is correct. Arguing about it by saying it doesn’t seem like an issue to make the request should also mean dealing with it cannot be much of a problem either. Lucas asks if she would like a plastic cover again but she turns it down.

            “Like I ain’t had my mouth on Riley’s mouth before!” She is, of course, referring to that _one_ time that when the girls had a come-from-behind victory during an impromptu bowling tournament after five days of finals. It was literally three weeks ago and it was a quick peck. Nobody thought anything of it, except Riley. She had a brief moment of crises but only because she thought it may ruin the girls’ friendship.

            “This isn’t Riley’s mouth, is it?” She shoves him harshly against the ground, instructing him to play dead. Everyone else starts practicing CPR on their partners, but Maya doesn’t make an effort to do anything until Quinn stops in front of them.

            They share a strong glare. Lucas can see that the two will not get along very well during the summer. Maya has a way of getting under peoples’ skin, sometimes without even trying. Although, right now?

            Yeah, she is _definitely_ trying.

            Maya bends robotically and hovers just above him.

            “Just so we are clear, this is not a kiss.” Maya reminds him in a whisper. Before he has the opportunity to agree she pinches his nose and puffs air into his mouth. It tastes of orange juice. Thoughts linger on that detail until her hands are pressing down on his chest. Quinn suggests that Maya do four repetitions instead of three just to be sure that she’s doing it correctly.

            Lucas sneaks a wink up to her before Maya’s loose hair tickles his nose.

           

 

            Lucas is holding a folded map, manipulated to display the area around their cabin. He figures fishing in the stream behind their cabin makes the most sense, but Maya convinces him that they should go up the river a little ways to that there are fewer disturbances from the human activity.

            “That’s a thing, right? Fish are scared by people sounds.” The way he laughs at her feels familiar. It is the same cheerful chuckle that he uses when they are insulting one another back in New York. It’s nice but it also reminds her that she knows nothing about fishing or living in the wilderness.

            “No idea.” He replies simply.

            “What? What does that mean?” Lucas picks up speed, which requires Maya to jog alongside of him just to keep sight of his face and the map. Eventually he asks Maya where he came from, and so she answers. Then he asks her if his hometown touches any oceans.

            “I’m glad you picked fishing because I don’t know much about it. We both need the practice.” If it weren’t for the fact that a lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours that she can’t believe, she would have thought his response a joke. Reality is that she should have known and that he has a point. Angry about the fact that neither of them has ever gone proper fishing before, Maya finds herself putting a little bit more distance between the pair of them. Thankfully today they are fishing from the shore as opposed to floating around in a boat. The confinement would be enough to drive her mad, especially knowing what she knows now.

            “Why don’t we just stop here?” Maya suggests while point at a slight drop with rocks on the shore. Lucas decides that, yes, they can stop because they’re not much farther away from the originally designated location. The fish are going to be there or they aren’t, it is doubtful nine feet will make much of a difference. Lucas agrees to set up by the rocks, suggesting that Maya dig up some worms.

            They are quiet as he checks the basic poles, puts on the sunblock he brought along in the pack. He makes sure to set a canister of water next to the rock Maya will sit on and lays another by his own boulder. Ten minutes go by before Maya returns with the plastic container filled with all of two worms.

            “Please tell me that you’re kidding. Do you really think two worms are going to be enough to catch enough fish for dinner? Everyone is expected to bring a generous supply back. It is one of the things that keeps the camp going!” It isn’t that he means to complain about her, she doesn’t think, but that he’s always had it ingrained into him that he must contribute something to others. His mother always said when she was over that Lucas was a protector. Claims it is his fatal flaw, actually.

            She bends over, rolling her pant legs up to the knee so that she doesn’t get her clothes wet as she rinses her dirt covered fingers off. This was a part of the deal. There aren’t going to be many things she will do well in the middle of the wilderness of Canada. Maya is a “bread-and-buttered” city girl.

            When she turns back around Lucas is digging up a fresh hole closer to the shoreline. He begins yanking slender worms out one right after the other. By the time she has her hands dried off on the edges of her sweater he has filled the plastic cup and is baiting each pole.

            “I wasn’t trying to be inconsiderate.” Maya mumbles when she perches on her rock. Immediately she puts her knees in her chest. Admittedly, after going through all of the workshops she feels even more incapable than she had when she arrived yesterday. Sure, she was able to retain all of the information about safe berries and plants, but tying knots with what type of wood? Caught up in her own flustered feelings, she barely notices Lucas sit next to her on the rock.

            Lucas forces a pole into her hand; “I know. I wasn’t trying to be inconsiderate either.” Once the pole is steady in her hands he helps her cast the line into the middle part of the river. Maya notices that he lingers for a moment before he sighs and steps away.

            “Of course you didn’t. You’re Mr. Perfect. You can do no wrong.” The sarcastic bite is natural. Today is comes from a place of jealousy and insecurity. Even with something he’s never done he gets it right on the first try. Living off of the land is just natural to him and Maya feels like maybe survivalists are born not taught.

            “Can you not say that?” Lucas bites back, only this time it isn’t playful. He actually sounds hurt. Maya dares to look over at him curiously. Wind throws some free hair around her face and reminds her of the dampness of her shirt. She keeps her legs close enough though she has her line cast out into the water. As for her attention on Lucas, it gets disrupted when he points out her bobber has gone below the surface.

            This winds up being the first of fifteen fish that they cash. Not of all of them are big, and only nine of them are worth taking back to the camp. Lucas takes all of the fish off of the hooks, promising that Maya won’t have to do for fear she may hurt herself. It is a justified fear so she makes no attempt to argue for independence. This is one thing she will happily rely upon Lucas for during their stay at camp.

            Another thing Lucas does on the walk back is carrying the bigger bucket. It is heavier and he claims that it makes sense not because he’s a _boy_ but because he did this back on the ranch. Had to carry buckets of milk from the cows to the barn to be pasteurized. Maya carries the tiny bucket that only has two fish in it; she decides that she’s basically useless.

            “I understand if you want a different roommate. I’m not exactly the most useful person out her. You might be better suited for someone that is on the same level as you are, Friar.” Maya admits aloud. Perhaps she would get along better with someone who is similar to her in the respect that neither one of them have a clue about what to do all the way out here. At first Lucas walks ahead of her, ignoring that she’s even said anything.

            Then out of nowhere he stops walking and sets the bucket down on level ground. He takes Maya’s bucket from her hands and does the same. Then he points at her sternly, shaking his head as he does this; “I don’t like being called Mr. Perfect. I never complain about it because it’s better than being looked at like a criminal. I worked hard for a good reputation and never got it. Once I got it I didn’t want it because it was not an honor but an expectation. I really just don’t want you to treat me like I’m on a pedestal when I am here. As long as we are at this camp we are equals. We are partners and we will rely on each other for things that we don’t even realize yet. So please, just don’t call me Mr. Perfect.”

            This is a side of Lucas that she can get behind; this is a side of him that she can fully support. Save for one time when Zay got himself into some trouble in middle school, Lucas never showed his ‘true colors’ again. Maya always suspected but he never toed the line. She should have known he wouldn’t want his life in New York to follow him here anymore than she wants her own past identifying who she is suppose to be to other people.

            “Right. Sorry. There I am being inconsiderate again. Gotta kick the habit, huh?” Lucas rubs her shoulder quickly before thrusting himself backwards to get his own bucket. There is a gurgled noise that he emits but she isn’t sure that it’s a complete thought. Regardless, she picks her own collection of fish. As she walks she watches them play with one another in the water. They don’t even know that in a few hours they’re going to be dinner. Instead they just keep swimming and bumping into one another with wiggly bodies.

 

 

            Curfew comes quicker than Lucas has anticipated. The heavy rain outside urges him to move quickly back to the cabin, not bothering to check for Maya as he jogs back. When he arrives he finds that the door is slight ajar. Peaking inside cautiously to make sure somebody didn’t wander in by accident he finds that Maya is standing in just a tee shirt, rubbing a towel over her legs diligently. Another towel is sitting folded by the doorway.

            “I made it about halfway back before it started raining. Didn’t fancy you the type to leave until you had to.” Maya remarks, subconsciously pulling on her shirt to cover more skin. Effortlessly she glides to her dresser and pulls out a pair of sweatpants for bed, jumping into them as quickly as she can manage. As for Lucas, he pulls off his shirt and pants. Maya doesn’t watch him again, which is honorable of her. Of the two of them, he probably would have thought himself more embarrassed to watch her change than her watching him.

            When Maya turns around she starts drying her hair off she follows him with her eyes. His boxers are dripping water everywhere, which she notes. Following this observation she offers to grab a change of clothes so he can get into the small bathroom for more privacy. Lucas, obviously, expresses appreciation.

            The light knock startles him, but she at least only cracks the door enough to poke his items through. Before walking away she announces through the space, “I will try to be less of a pain tomorrow. Sleep tight, cowboy.” The door seems to slam when she leaves but Lucas doubts that it is intentional. By the time he gets out she is curled up on her bed, covers wrapped all the way around her with only her face exposed. Even from a distance he can tell that she’s actually sleeping. It is endearing.

            He may never know how to feel about Maya…

            …but right now?

            He is certain he wouldn’t trade her as a roommate for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember that I’m writing from a prompt from my tumblr (ficsforfangirls). I posted the original prompts in the first chapter. I hope your enjoyed this long awaited installment to Make Memories :) :)


	3. Swimming & Thunderstorms / I Don't Wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two Mini-Chapters for this installment of Make Memories.
> 
> Swimming & Thunderstorms: Lucas & Maya choose to go swimming instead of hiking. The two grow closer as a result of their decision.
> 
> I Don't Wanna: Maya won't get out of a bed so Lucas must get her up for the day.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week One

Day Five: Swimming & Thunderstorms

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

 

 

            Today the campers are given two options: hiking or swimming. Even though Lucas refuses to admit it, Maya knows that he wasn’t able to sleep that night. He ate beans at dinner and it did not settle well with his stomach. They both know that he has vomited through most of the night so it goes without question that hiking is not going to be good for him. Maya immediately informs their counselor that they’ll be swimming.

            There are seven lakes that can be chosen for the activity. Lucas pulls out a map and suggests the one that is closest to their cabin. It is also the farthest away from the center of the camp. Lucas pledges her that fewer people will be willing to jog out that far just for a few hours of swimming time.

            He lies down on a bench nearby as Maya packs their picnic basket with some of the snacks that the camp prepared for the day. She grabs a couple of ham sandwiches; a couple of cans of peaches, and a no bake cookies. Eventually they’ll stop at the cabin for some of the fresh berries and nuts that they picked up the day before during their “foraging” activity.

            Maya watches her roommate closely throughout the trek. She even offers to go alone if he isn’t feeling up to the activity. Lucas assures her that he is fine but then proceeds to stop and dry heave at least three times before they reach their destination. By the time they reach the shoreline of the lake, Maya is ready to punch him in the face just so that he’ll get some rest.

            “At least relax for a little bit before getting into the water?  Your stomach needs to settle down. Maybe eat a ham sandwich to get something neutral in your system?” Her hands wrap over his shoulders and force him into a sitting position on a blanket that she’s rolled out. Surprisingly, there is no fight. As soon as she is confident that he’s going to stay put she begins stripping off layers – shirt, thank top, shoes, socks, jeans. The second that the last article of clothing lands in a heap on the ground she races out into the water, splashing as much as she possibly can before flopping into the cool, crisp depths.

 

 

            Everything tastes like those dastardly beans: sandwich, berries, the bottled water. Even worse, it has managed to limit him to sitting on the lumpy land rather than floating out in the water. Maya has already shed her clothes and is swimming in the middle of the lake. Faint as her voice is, Lucas hears her scatting to a tune that he doesn’t completely recognize. So far this week he has created opportunities each night during dinner to go around and see if he might be able to catch Maya singing with her friend Claire. It very well may become his summer pastime.

            Presently, he notes, there is nobody to speak to and nothing to do but watch his friend - _no roommate_ \- enjoy the lake. Lucas chooses not to stand for it anymore an resolutely jumps up to end his boredom. He is barely able to slide off his last sock before falling on his knees and splashing his face before any other part of his body. There is nothing to be deterred by now so he just charges further into the lake hoping to catch up with Maya.

            “ _That_ doesn’t look like resting.” She remarks passively, allowing herself to float entirely to the surface and tilting her head back into the water. Waves lap against her jawline and cover her ears. Part of him wants to reach out and lift her head up so that he can reply. Wit is best served immediately, especially where Maya Hart is concerned.

            Just as he reaches out she rolls quickly in the water. One hand grabs him and dunks him beneath the surface. While underwater they open their eyes simultaneously, seeing each other in the distorted currents. As if his ability to see Maya wasn’t impaired enough, her laughter was allowing bubbles to emerge and further blur her features. Regardless of the clarity of this memory, Lucas is convinced that this is exactly how he will always remember her. Nothing has ever looked more magnificent than she does right now. Surfacing only seconds apart, it seems as if they both think similarly. Their arms clasp together while they join each other in lighthearted chuckles.

            “So what should we do out here? You couldn’t have been more right if you tried – absolutely nobody else is out here.” Maya floats away and easily shifts into a bit of a backstroke. Never would he have pegged Maya for a swimmer. Although, she had visited a string of beaches with Shawn the year prior. Maybe she learned to love swimming and now – in the middle of a place she had no desire to be – it was an oasis. A temporarily shift back home for her.

            “I don’t know. Alphabet Game?” There aren’t many high places that they could safely jump from into the water. No cliffs, no nearby trees, no waterfalls; absolutely nothing to serve as mock diving board. Without other people, the conversation is again limited to one another. Traditional games like ‘Truth or Dare’ and ‘Never Have I Ever’ wouldn’t seem appropriate with just two players, way too intimate. Not to mention everything could be personal. What if he asked something and it made things awkward? Or what if Maya dared Lucas to do something she thought he’d never do and then he does it and then – yeah, more awkward. Lucas wants to avoid that entirely.

            So the Alphabet Game is literally the only thing he can thing of to fill the time. Surprisingly, she agrees to play along and asks who should pick the topic. Super Heroes? Cities? Adjectives? Celebrities?

            “How about song titles?” Maya suggests after shooting down every other possibility that Lucas lists. At first he thinks to tell her ‘no but then realizes that this could be the perfect opportunity. Maybe if they play long enough he can turn the tables and convince her to sing for him, even if only a little bit. His desire to hear her singing is borderline obsessive but at least he has a goal.

            “Works for me. You want to start?” Volleying back and forth like this is quite stupid, but Lucas falls into the habit easily. It has long been a part of his “Mr. Perfect” identity. Offering other people opportunities before himself… sometimes it isn’t as good of an idea as it sounds. Thankfully, Maya happily obliges after Lucas says he really doesn’t care one way or the other.

            Maya contorts her face and wiggles her lips. The whole sight is cartoony but in a good way. Later he will have to try to recall her exact expression in as much detail as possible so that she can share in the joy. For now, though, Lucas is waiting for her to announce her first song title.

            _American Beauty/American Psycho_. This was a song by the band Fall Out Boy released a several years ago. Since then they’re produced three more albums. For whatever reason she didn’t pick any of the songs from those records instead. Such is Maya, though. She does it her way without a cause, or at least with a very obscure cause.

            “Believer?” Lucas spits out. Brain unwilling to work and seizing up after being put on the spot, he just has to say something that is – you know – believable. Maya nods, says something about authors? He doesn’t know because she giggles before moving through the alphabet swiftly.

            “Cotton Eye Joe!”

            “How do you even know about that song?” Lucas laughs. It doesn’t seem like something that Maya would have listened to willingly. Her excuse is that sometimes late at night she watches videos online and sometimes she goes in dark places where things stop making sense. The two of them cannot stop laughing.

            Until Lucas remembers that it’s his turn to name a song.

            “Domino.” There was that Jesse J song once, right? That was called Domino, he was sure of it. Riley had a thing for humming the chorus all the time. Much like with art, though, music wasn’t exactly her forte. Maya doesn’t argue with him or ask him more about it so he assumes it is correct and waits for her to continue the game.

            “Eyes Wide Open.” Although she was giggling and grinning only moments ago, her face softens into a weak frown; her mind has moved to darker territory. There is something about this song that reminds her of something. It makes her feel something that she doesn’t like.

            “Never heard that one. At least I don’t think I have. What are some of the lyrics?” Lucas inquires. It isn’t even a part of his scheme, even if it does fit the plan well. Maya tells him that she can think of a few songs by that title, but the one she is specifically identifying is one by Gotye. Lucas doesn’t recall them but Maya assures him that they were on the radio once – just not with this song.

            _So this is the end of the story._

_Everything we had, everything we did – buried in dust._

“And this dust is all that’s left of us. And only a few ever worried.” Maya’s voice trails off as she sinks out of sight. Heart racing before he can even register that panic is setting in, he swims nearer to her waves until she pops up a few feet away.

            “Your turn.” Lucas doesn’t want her to stop. He wants to hear the rest of the song. He wants to know the rest of the lyrics so he can know why it made her sad.

            “Fool’s Gold.” One Direction is admittedly one of his favorite bands. He won’t tell anyone the truth about it because if Riley knew that he took her to that concert more for himself than her, well, that would be an interesting conversation to say the least. Lucas likes them and he likes that song.

            “You are such a dork.” Maya remarks, only halfway invested in the comment. Great, he thinks to himself, she is going to be like this for the rest of the day. So far everything was going pleasantly. Maya had been a tiny bit grumpy the other night but it was only because she scraped her knee open racing him back to the cabin.

            They pop through each letter of the alphabet until they find themselves back in the shallows. Maya is lying on her stomach doodling circle shapes in the sand and then watching them fade with the small waves from the wind. Lucas is lying on his side watching her mull over what he’s sure is a multitude of options.

            “Did you forget how the alphabet goes?” Jokingly he makes this comment because he accidently said a song beginning with ‘L’ instead of ‘K’ and she didn’t let it go until they reached ‘N.’ Then she stops on ‘S’ for no reason, it would seem.

            Maya is shaking her head but her forehead is wrinkled. Lucas thinks that she did forget something. It wasn’t the alphabet. She forgot she was playing. Or maybe she forgot that she has to go back to the cabin with him?

            “Shut Up And Dance.” Finally a decision!

            “Okay let’s go.”

            Well, shoot. He said those words out loud. He didn’t even actually _think_ them yet. But there they are– out in the open – and he has just invited Maya to dance with him. There is no music. There is no dance floor. Yet he has invited her to dance in the middle of a Canadian forest in the shallow waters of a lake that less than 100 people probably even know how to locate.

            “Okay.”

 

 

            Ranger Rick invites her to dance on a whim. Maya figures that he had no idea that he has because he definitely looks surprised when she accepts his offer, or maybe it wasn’t an offer. Maybe it was just a part of the game.

            Or _maybe_ there are too many damn _maybes_ between them. Out here they aren’t really Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Out here they are just Lucas and Maya. They are Team Lucaya and they rely on each other to be past the stage of _maybe_ because the greater part of their comfort for six weeks is dependent on trust. Maya reminds herself of this information every day.

            It is all so surreal in the best way.

            “Are we going to dance in the water?” Lucas steps closer as if he didn’t really care. The answer could have been a rejection and he probably would have still tried. Not in the oppressive way, Maya thinks, because he is still wearing such a blank expression.

            “That’s a brilliant idea, Huckleberry.” Maya side steps with a wobbly balance. She pushes him hard. He splashes in the water but thankfully his face doesn’t break the surface. Arms wrap around his neck and she whispers her idea.

            “Let do our best dancing in the deep end. First person to fall all the way in carries all the crap back to the cabin!” The dance off begins with a race.

            They take turns shouting lyrics out of tune and off key. At first it is to Walk The Moon and then it is to Katy Perry and then Fall Out Boy and then Rihanna an then Rascal Flatts (Riley can never know, nobody can ever know except him). Jumping from song to song they eventually are just screaming incoherent thoughts that kind of sound like a song.

            Finally, though, Lucas dares to try twerking in the water and falls backwards.

            Maya straightens up, ready to brag about her water crumping abilities. Seconds tick by but she barely notices that Lucas hasn’t come up yet because she is still trying to catch her breath. Feet carry her several inches away and lift her up from the water so that she has control over her movement. It isn’t until she turns around that she sees Lucas hasn’t come up yet.

            “Shit.”

            “Shit.”

            “Shit.”

            “FUSHIT!” Going back out into the deeper water is no better than navigating quicksand, she imagines. Ducking beneath the water allows her to see if he is down there. Sure enough Lucas is sitting on the bottom of the lake with a grin on his face. A wide, stupid grin.

            Maya decides to reach out and pinch him.

            Splashing.

            Pushing. Falling in. Tripping.

            More splashing. Swearing. Laughing.

            Choking on water.

            More laughing. Gasping for air.

            Sitting on the blanket packing up.

            “Okay so don’t ever do that again. In the next five weeks promise to not pretend to be dead.” Maya does not want another 10 seconds of panic for any other tricks. Lucas just wanted to see if she would check. Apologizing profusely helps Maya be less mad as they wade in the water.

            Dark clouds sneak in and before they make it to the shore loud thunder echoes through the sky. They hurry to pack everything but Maya can’t get the blanket back into the bag before lightning flashes, illuminating the clouds.

            “How did we not know it was going to storm this afternoon?” Complaints about the weather are on repeat from his thin lips. Maya agrees that it sucks while not being all that affected by it since she is, a) not carrying their stuff and b) has a blanket wrapped around her for cover. Wind is picking up; premature raindrops escape the clouds and slam onto the dirty forest floor.

            As soon as the rain becomes steady Maya and Lucas take shelter inside of a hollowing tree. Ever conscious about bugs, it is Maya who sprays the bug spray generously throughout the space. Lucas warns her that they’ll probably die from inhalation. Maya waves her arms and the blanket hoping to clear some of the fumes – but secretly she thinks the whole thing is counterproductive.

            “Are we really camping out in this tree until the storm passes?” This is the kind of quality question that needs to be asked. Maya rests her head on Lucas’ shoulder waiting for the confirmation. The trees that are only a few feet away slowly become less and less visible.

            “I’ve got ‘T’ right?” His answer is an answer without actually answering. Maya knows the drill. Her mother mastered this art when she was very young. The truth without the truth; half-truths. At least Lucas isn’t half bad, and at least they have this alphabet game thing that they can do to keep busy for a little while longer.

            _Tennis Courts. Umbrella._

            Maya waits.

            And she waits.

            Thunder rolls all around the area, lighting threatens the strike every tree in the area, rain tries to pool up in their shelter.

            But she keeps waiting and watching and waiting.

            Then she hears Lucas snoring.

            “Poor cowboy.” She chuckles to herself. At least he’s resting. With any luck he won’t throw up on her. In the meantime, she may as well finish the list out herself.

            _Very Busy People, Waiting on the World to Change, XO, You Belong with Me, Zero._

 

 

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week One

Day Six: I Don’t Wanna

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

            Maya is laying in her bed with her watch on the floor beeping and her head engulfed by a pillow. Normally she looks peaceful but today she just looks uncomfortable. Everyone is supposed to be helping with breakfast and going on a biking trip. Afterwards, they were planning on doing a tutorial class for canoeing and kayaking. They already missed breakfast and will probably get a talking-to from one of the counselors about “teamwork.”

            “Maya!” Lucas grumbles. They woke up in the middle of the night and had to work through sludge to get home. The downpour was ferocious and sleeping in a tree was not ideal. Not only did it not adequately keep them dry but it also made for an uncomfortable rest. Maya more so than Lucas because he fell asleep first!

            She doesn’t stir.

            “Maya – we gotta go meet up for the this cycle tour.” Lucas is rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. It is in desperate need of shampooing. Even though he’s been using the showers he’s not really bothered to use soap for his head because they have to buy it from the shop and he really just would rather use his money for tiny luxuries. New socks, extra blankets, and what not.

            Or in Maya’s case – she plans to buy some canvases and art supplies. Right now she’s been swiping mason jars and making her own water colors with flowers, grass, and dirt. She is hoping to decorate the cabin with some beautiful pictures after having this weekend free.

            Since she still has not moved Lucas pushes their basket further to the center of the table and pitters around the piece of furniture. The floor is cold but it feels so nice compared to the uneven turf of the forest; “Maya, you have to get up. We already missed breakfast.”

            “No.” Whether the groans are out of irritation or protest, Lucas cannot tell. Lurching forward and shaking her a bit he realizes that she swings her arm back so fast that he couldn’t have reacted in any way; “I don’t wanna!”

            “I don’t _wanna_ either, sunshine, but we _gotta_.” Lucas uses his other arm to pull the pillow back from her head. Then he removes the blanket. He reveals Maya wearing an oversize sweater and underwear. The humidity outside is soaking through the wooden walls so she probably isn’t cold. Maya remains in place with her face mashed against the mattress.

            “Can’t we just be sick? I want to stay in bed today.” The thing is, she can do that tomorrow. She can do it the day after, too. So she cannot do it today. Lucas decides that if she is going to be difficult he may as well drag her out of bed.

            Literally.

            Lucas grabs her by the ankles and twists her sideways so that her legs are hanging off the side of the bed. As he starts backing up she grabs the edge of her bed, swearing as she starts to fall towards the ground.

            “What the hell are you doing?” She screams.

            “You will have two days to sleep in if you want. Today is not one of those days.” His grip is slipping because he is exhausted from carrying the basket last night. The precise moment he lets her go is the same moment she lets go too. Instantly her face slams hard against the edge of her frame. Screaming, she demands that Lucas get the first aid kit. He thinks it is a joke until she pulls her hand away with blood glistening on her fingertips.

            Maya sits at the table holding her hand against her cheekbone. He uses the last of his water from the bottle and uses it to wash her cheek. After he uses the edge of a towel to dab the skin dry before applying a small amount of Neosporin and a bandage. Patching her up doesn’t take much time at all but he feels guilty for causing her to cut her face.

            “You know what – I’ll tell them that you’re sick. I will explain what happened and they won’t question it at all.” This is the fair thing to do.

            “Won’t be the same here all day by myself. Let’s just go. I’m already up so whatever - can’t waste the day.” Surprisingly she is smirking. In a couple of days they’ve become so comfortable around one another that Maya slides out of her sweater and switches into a fresh shirt. Then she pulls on some running shorts before he ever gets up to get properly dressed for the day’s activities.

            Lucas offers again to let her hang back in the cabin. She is only going to be twice as tired later when they are done for the day. At the bonfire tonight her friend Claire is going to be passing the guitar around again for everyone to enjoy. Maya won’t want to miss out on that, he’s sure.

            “I don’t wanna stay here by myself!” Maya bites.

            “And I don’t wanna be the reason you miss the bonfire tonight! You need the rest!” Somehow this turns into an argument? Lucas doesn’t mean to make it an argument but he just shouts. It happened accidentally and he’s not sure why.

            “I don’t wanna fight about this because that’s stupid. If we’re going to fight about something lets fight about beans. Please respect my needs for fresh air and a clean toilet.” As they gravitate towards one another, Lucas has to admit that she’s right. He already knew that this was such a silly thing to be sour about… He knows it and the darker part of him surfaces to remind him that just because he knows something is wrong doesn’t mean he will automatically do the right thing.

            “I don’t wanna be told what to argue about.” Now is an example. When sarcasm goes too far…

            Maya reaches up and bops him on the noise, face scrunched up almost as if she smells something bad. Of course, she does. She smells his bad attitude. Soft skin runs over his lips and chin until her fingernail stops dragging along the fabric of his musty shirt and pokes him on the sternum; “I don’t wanna put you in your place, Friar.”

            “Cycling tour.” Lucas mutters. It is a reminder to himself and to Maya that they have things to be doing right now. Maya starts packing her bag after whirling around dramatically. He knows that he has to get ready for the day, too, and rushes through everything. If they were late because of him – well – there would be no end. Maya would make fun of him nonstop about it for the next five weeks: _remember that one time we were late because you were being a baby?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs referenced in this fic. The lyrics recited are from Gotye's Eyes Wide Open - which I did not write. Feel free to check all of these songs out, ask if you don't know an artist or one wasn't mentioned. I chose each song deliberately except for one (which was Zero because I personally didn't know any Z titled songs, I'm sorry).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate both your patience and your praise for this story! If you haven't read the book I have very loosely based this plot upon, then I would highly advise checking it out! All the information is in the first disclaimer of the first chapter!


	4. Singing With Claire & Just Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2, Days Ten and Fourteen
> 
> Singing with Claire (Day 10): Maya and Claire start singing a song together and it captures Lucas attention. Lucas also does something that changes the dynamic between the roomies.
> 
> Just Painting (Day 14): After having a nightmare, Maya is inspired to paint from the experience. She explains it to Lucas indirectly.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Two

Day Ten: Singing with Claire

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

  

 

            It’s another bonfire night where each group has broken apart and set up dining centers for themselves. Guys are telling scary stories to little kids, little girls are flirting with stray older boys, and then there’s the Guitar Gals, as they sometimes call themselves. Maya, Claire, Tamara, Cecelia, and Sam.

            Maya likes taking alternative music and making it soft, almost soulful. Claire likes taking rock tunes and making them pop with funk. Tamara and Cecelia are best friends outside of camp and have created a blues duo kind of feel. As for Sam, she sings original music that ranges anywhere from country to jazz to classical to rap. Sam just loves music and is hoping to attend Julliard after high school.

            Maya hopes that she does because Sam is a very talented young lady.

            Claire comes rips open a package of hot-dogs and starts passing around sticks. Meanwhile, Sam is strumming Claire’s guitar lovingly crooning out something that Maya _thinks_ might be from RENT the musical. Claire is the first to get scarf down her dinner, hoping to give Sam an opportunity to eat at a decent hour tonight. Maya finishes soon after and the two chat a little bit about how things have been going at camp.

            “I hear that Quinn got really drunk during rec weekend and made some moves on Harold.” Claire remarks after the guitar makes it back to her. Sliding the shoulder strap around her is easy and fluid. Maya is ashamed that she herself doesn’t look so natural when she’s preparing to play. Claire’s bracelet has a guitar pick on it so she jut slides the bracelet up over her palm and strums violently to check the strings for her song tonight.

            “Me too! I always wondered if she had a thing for him!” Tamara chimes in with her own information. It’s not even fact, really but it allows her to participate in the conversation. Cecelia and Sam mumble something about drama before stuffing their mouths with food.

            Claire shrugs her shoulders before starting to make something that sounds like a song out of the noises bellowing from her instrument. As she gets into the rhythm she makes one last remark on the matter; “When you spend six weeks here with nature the only news you’ll ever hear is about hooking up.”

            Maya ensures that she will not become a part of _that_ because she has a good friend to keep her head on straight. At first the girls thing she means them, all except for Claire who points out that Lucas is her rock. The girls each swoon - all of them having been very open about how attractive they think Lucas is and how badly each of them wants to ‘woo’ him during their summer.

            She cannot explain it but she becomes very territorial over him when they start talking about getting him alone out in the woods, or playing a nice game of Truth or Dare with him. Maya does not want to think of him sneaking out of their cabin at night to go make out with one of the other girls – especially not with any of the Guitar Gals! Instantly she pokes a hand out and waves it; “Rest assure, he is not looking to hook up with anyone. Lucas just isn’t that kind of cowboy.”

            Claire shrugs her shoulders, signaling to the rest that this is a dead topic. Time to focus on the music instead. At first Maya doesn’t recognize the song. Claire had been beating against the guitar so hard moments ago she wasn’t expecting anything laid back.

            As Maya gets into music and somewhere in the middle of the song she finds that she’s started singing along with Claire, in accidental harmony that actually works. People outside of the group start gathering around, probably feeling a bit lost in their own thoughts after nearly two weeks at the camp and away from home….

 

_There were people back home who tried talking to you, but then you ignore them still_

_Who would you live for, who would you die for, and would you ever kill?_

_Oh, oh, I’m fall, so I’m taking my time on my ride._

_Oh, I’m falling, so I’m taking my time of my ride._

_Taking my time on my ride._

_I’ve been thinking too much._

_I’ve been thinking too much._

_I’ve been thinking too much._

_I’ve been thinking too much._

_Help me._

  

            Lucas is carrying a plastic cup with lemonade and a really sad excuse for a fish stick wrap. As he wanders through a crowd of people he sees that everyone has gathered around a group of girls singing. Claire’s voice is recognizable to nearly everyone in the camp, so Lucas is able to identify her immediately. The second voice, though, he needs to see with his own eyes before he dares to say a name.

            It takes effort. A lot of people are bopping and swaying to the beat. Lucas actually loses most of his drink before he gets to a comfortable enough spot to see exactly what he’s been trying to catch for over a week: Maya singing. A smile twists his lips upwards as she settles his gaze on his friend. She’s good. So much better than he’s been thinking this entire time…

            Several minutes pass before Lucas notices that everyone has cleared away except for him and a couple of other guys. Vernon is someone that he’s grown comfortable around, they like to sit and make up lame jokes. They are sort of the Campfire Comedians, since everyone at Camp Evergreen is supremely amazing at making up alliterative names. Vernon puts a hand on his shoulder and asks him; “Think she is purposefully ignoring you?”

            Maya is talking to her friends now as they pass around the instrument to a younger girl who has come out of nowhere asking if she could take a go around. In the end, Maya offers to grab drinks for everyone, he hears her laughing as she nearly falls on her side after her foot catching on the corner of the seats. Lucas shrugs at Vernon; “Time to find out,” he remarks before rushing over to meet Maya.

 

 

 

            Lucas almost literally runs her over. Unconsciously she latches her hand around his to keep balance. Maya struggles to stay upright and keeps ahold of Lucas for a few steps before pressing her shoulder against his; “Watch where you’re going, Friar! You nearly killed me there.”

            Together they laugh out loud even though it isn’t that funny. Neither of them breaks apart, keeping ahold of one another by their hands. Lucas brings attention to it by swinging their arms back and forth but it prompts Maya to pretend to – yes she says this – _do-si-do._

            Once they arrive at the table Maya starts tucking her shirt into her pants. He doesn’t know that this is how she carries the drinks back to the girls. Once her shirt is secured she starts gently placing cans of soda between the fabric and her skin. Lucas stares in amazement.

            “Nobody is bothered by you doing this?” The question is valid. So far the girls haven’t complained about it; although, Claire did comment on it being quite a clever move, which drew a chuckle from her friends. Tamara most specifically - she snorted while laughing! Maya explains this to her roomie who is unamused.

            Lucas reaches up and stops her from putting the last can into her shirt; “I am not letting you carry the cans like this!” His voice lacks conviction, though, because it catches with the chuckle trying to emerge. Maya reaches for the soda but realizes it is a losing battle so she quickly replaces the stolen one. As soon as it is secured she steps away and holds he merchandise close to her chest; “If you don’t approve then you’re just going to have to figure out a way to get these cans away from me!”

            And without missing a beat Lucas takes a step right up to her and sticks his hand – his actual hand – _inside of her shirt!_

            A few people start whooping. Maya rolls her eyes but doesn’t let on that she is surprised by his actions, even though to a degree she is kind of mortified that Lucas blew away the boundaries. There aren’t many lines to cross at this point considering they’ve all but seen one another naked. They live with each other so they’re starting to learn what is whose smell and why. However, this was just a level of closeness that shocks her.

            “That’s one way to do it!” Nervously giggling hides nothing. As soon as he makes eye contact he puts both hands in the air and hands over the soda. Instead of further instigating he apologizes softly, leading her back slowly to the campfire.

            Things don’t remain quiet for very long, though; “So how long has music been something you do?”

            “Music is my second love, always has been, but I only started taking it up as a hobby a few years ago. Tutoring can encompass a lot of things so I just kept it my little secret. Being good at art is a lot easier than being good at music. More unique, too, if you think about it.” Lucas is shaking his head, disagreeing openly about what she is explaining. It isn’t wrong, though, because if her creative art can become well known and sought after it is far more special than if she were to start singing online and become internet famous. Singers are a dime a dozen these days and Maya just wants to be herself in a way that stands out against the dull background of the entire world.

            “Well, you’re good and I expect to wake up to you singing to birds at some point.” Everything about her friends knowing she can sing well enough culminates in his response. This is exactly what she didn’t want to happen. Singing is something she wants to keep relatively private – especially from Lucas who will probably use it to poke fun at her when they go back to New York. Maya wants to threaten him, or call him names, just to force him into submission – force him to forget that he ever heard it.

            Instead she decides to mock him – “I’ll sing to you exactly one time at your request if you go back and sing a duet with Claire. If you can get her to sing with you then you’ll have one free imaginary ticket to my personal concert.”

            “You’re so on, Maya Hart!” Lucas takes off running back to the group before Maya can so much as blink.

 

 

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Two

Day Fourteen: Just Painting

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

            Finally – recreational time on the weekend! Maya sometimes uses her weekday free time to come back to the cabin and relax, sketch a little bit. But for the last two weeks she’s been making more and more water colors and savings up to buy several canvases – to supplement a couple of secret purchases that Lucas also made for her. She woke before the sun rose but she woke with inspiration in her heart and a reason to finally use her natural paints.

            Right now the canvas is carefully wedged against the wall underneath the windowsill and the desk. Sure that it is secure she lightly outlines with a faint gray. Stress and tension rolls off her barely covered shoulders as her fingers move quickly, falling back into practice easily.

            The last few days have been weird between Maya and Lucas for obvious and not so obvious reasons. Firstly, the whole hand in the shirt thing – that has everyone talking about them. Rumors are flying that they are secretly a couple, that Lucas was trying to cop a feel, someone even spread a rumor that the two of them were drunk after sneaking alcohol out of Quinn’s cabin. It was very frustrating but Lucas and Maya met every awkward question with a frown and shrugging shoulders. The second reason everything has been uncomfortable is because Lucas is sitting on the opportunity to make Maya sing to him, whatever he wants apparently – he amended the deal since there were no specifications against it in the original conversation. There is also no time frame in which he has to have her sing to him so it makes the wait even more agonizing. Maya is really worried she won’t be able to deliver when he drops that bomb on her.

            To further all of that, though, Claire and Lucas had a really good time singing together and it is all he’s been talking about lately. Not just with Maya, but with everyone. Occasionally in between all of the comments and Maya and Lucas being a thing there are stories that Lucas and Claire could start having a thing. All of the things have been giving her nightmares of rolling over one day in her bed to find Claire and Lucas in his bed being all of the things that she has never been with anyone.

            Love and romance and intimacy are all sour subjects for Maya. Sure she’s had casual boyfriends. Sure she’s hung out with ‘the guys’ and and sure she knows plenty about the male and female anatomy because of the Internet. Even though she has come to turns with the fact that love is possible at any age, Maya has always had trouble finding it within herself to commit to anyone long term or seriously. There is always the small chance that things will go horrifically wrong.

            That feeling of being left? Maya never wants to have that again.

            So her nightmare this morning was of herself asking Lucas not to see anyone while they are at camp, and to not get involved with anyone else, because she is worried it make their living situation awkward. Lucas turned it around on her and made her feel small and invalid. He questioned her feelings for him, accusing her of being jealous of all the other girls, that she is selfish and dependent. The worst part is that because she knows Lucas’ past and his struggles that she could see them arguing in exactly that way.

            This whole camp thing is turning out pretty well. Lucas is a great roommate and she doesn’t want their dynamic to change because of the drama and talk happening around the camp. Maya intends to paint a faceless picture of Lucas with hands covering his eyes. She figures that the hands should be hers since at this moment in time she doesn’t know how to feel about Lucas right now but she knows she wants it locked away. Manipulating Lucas into the painting is her way of doing that.

            Maya paints a gold-yellow color as the background. She wants it to ultimately be a sunrise in the background brightly lit and yet still full of color and hope no matter what the day could hold. As she starts getting the first strokes of his toasted skin she realizes that adding pinks and purples will blend the face and blur the message. Instead she will keep the background yellow so that both Lucas’ tone and Maya’s near-albino casing will still contrast the backdrop.

            She checks her watch and nearly three hours go by before Lucas wakes up for his breakfast alarm. They still serve breakfast in the central pavilion for the campers that are willing to wake up early on the weekend breaks. Maya did not wake up early last week, although Lucas did and brought back breakfast both days for her to enjoy. Sleepily he shuffles into the bathroom to take his morning pee, and then he pitters with slightly more energy over to Maya in the corner.

            Lucas has taken it upon himself to always wander around in his boxers, which is fine by her. She has grown comfortable wear her barely-there jersey and her underwear as well. They really don’t talk about it or make jokes anymore because after three or four days it just got old. Now they just make jokes about being cold.

            “You want me to nab pancakes again this week or are you actually going to come with me this time?” She yawns before she can turn and confirm that he is yawning too. Sympathy yawning – the biggest betrayal of your inner feelings. Lucas smiles first but Maya smiles back. Her art can take a brief intermission – it wouldn’t hurt to let the layers start drying and settling before she starts putting the details into place and start shading. Especially with her natural tools – she should wait and see how her work dries out and if it is even feasible to continue without proper supplies.

            “I just need to get a bra and some shorts on first.” When she stands she expects Lucas to move away and start getting dressed but he doesn’t. By the time she stops at her dresser he moves slightly and it is to lean down.

            “Who’s eyes are you covering?” Since arriving at camp Maya has learned that Lucas knows quite a bit more about her than she ever imagined. He is far more observant that she’s ever given him credit for and this turns quickly into a moment of realization. Lucas Friar can recognize Maya’s hands when he sees them.

            “Yours.” Maya admits, although she isn’t sure why she lets the information go without a fight. Maybe she is lackadaisical – damn, that is still her favorite word after five years – from the euphoria of working on a project. A proper project, she notes, because all of the other drawings and charcoal drawings are just pastimes. They aren’t big, planned pieces.

            Lucas is taken aback so much that he nearly stands up straight too quickly. After he wobbles he turns towards her as she is yanking a pair of neon blue running shorts over her hips. For a second he stalls but when his words finally roll off of his tongue, Maya is unsurprised.

            _Why me_ , he wants to know. Anyone would want to know in his position. They have a right to know, in Maya’s opinion, when they are the subjects of a painting. The only thing in question is whether or not she will tell him; and if she does tell him, will she tell him the truth? It only takes a few seconds to find out because she can’t pause for too long or it will look suspicious.

            There’s no better time than now to be blunt about it; “I had a nightmare about us last night. It inspired me.” _Play it off cool_ , Maya thinks to herself, _and he won’t ask more questions_.

            Okay, so he will ask more questions regardless of how she is acting. It doesn’t stop her from trying, though. Lucas follows her statement in a fairly predictable way; “What about?”

            Time to fabricate?

            No, Maya keeps spewing the truth; “You were yelling at me.”

            “I would never yell at you, you know that right?” Lucas tries to assure her that he wouldn’t yell but that doesn’t negate that he very possibly could say all of the things that were said in her dream. Those words are scarier than any volume of voice Lucas Friar could muster up.

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Friar. The only thing I want to hear from you today is that you aren’t going to ask me to sing to you and that you’ll keep me company while I’m working.” Maya’s arms are maneuvering with speed underneath the fabric of her jersey as she finagles a sports bra onto her breasts. Once she pokes her arms back out of the shirt she starts towards the door to get her sandals.

            But Lucas stops her a few steps in, still clad in his boxers – by the way.

            “I promise I won’t have you sing to me today, and I’ll stay in the cabin all weekend if you’ll have me. I was worried that you might be getting sick of me.” Maya was worried about the same thing two weeks ago. Sharing a cabin in the forest in the middle of Canada away from everything that they knew about life with Lucas Friar… that sounded like an awful idea but she figured it would be the best way to handle a choice made for her.

            Thankfully, things were working out well. They have been bringing out the best in each other. All of the things most girlfriends and boyfriends squirm thinking about doing in front of one another – farting, puking, boners, not wearing bras, seeing each other in underwear, snoring – Maya and Lucas were dealing with those facts of life so well. Everything about the arrangement was charming and …

            …perfect…?

            Maya is daring to admit to herself that after two weeks living with Lucas Friar is absolutely perfect. It is a stress free life filled with the knowledge that she has someone to rely on who also relies on her. Maya believes that she learned at school that this is called “mutually beneficial.”

            “If you’ll stay then I’ll have you.” Maya concludes. On that note, Maya says that he has two minutes before she takes off without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Claire and Maya were singing is titled "Ride" and it's by Twenty One Pilots. The lyrics are kind of depressing but the song is super smooth and uplifting in a way that I feel like a lot of people would like :) Check it out - all credit to them for the lyrics!
> 
> As always, all credit to the book and the show I'm embodying in the fanfiction.


	5. Accidentally Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Three, Day Seventeen
> 
> Accidentally Aroused: During one of the camp activities Claire surprises Lucas by cornering him into a conversation that has unplanned results.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: This chapter contents mild sexual content.  
> Chapter Disclaimer: This is a mini-chapter and is therefore shorter than other chapters.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Three

Day Seventeen: Accidentally Aroused

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

  

 

            Lucas cannot wait for the weekend. It’s the worst part of the middle of the week because the weekend has just happened but it’s close to happening again. This past weekend Maya and Lucas bonded over a painting that she did that has her covering his eyes even though he doesn’t actually have any facial features. In the end, Maya tells him that the title of the is going to be “Don’t see the word and Don’t forget me.”

            Even though she tried to convince him that it doesn’t mean anything, Lucas kind of suspects that it means something. Her nightmare inspired it and the nightmare had him yelling at her. The fact that he was yelling at Maya with the fact she was worried about being forgotten – he can just tell that the rumors about Claire and him being a couple are getting underneath her skin. It’s actually kind of telling.

            Either she doesn’t want him seeing other people romantically because she wants to keep him to herself….

            Or...

            She doesn’t want him seeing other people romantically because she wants him to see her romantically….

            Both options give him a sense of completion. Vernon asked him on their first night if he liked Maya. He wasn’t sure. Maya was always a “maybe” kind of person. Maybe if the conditions were right, maybe if things happened differently, maybe this, maybe that, maybe the other things. There were plenty of times when he thought about Maya and wondered – _could I date her? Would she date me?_ Vernon’s vocalization of whether he was attracted to Maya was no the first time the thought had crossed his mind or been presented to him.

            To be fair, though, it was the first time that Lucas could actually suggest that it was a possibility. And it would seem that verbally alluding to the chance of Lucas and Maya as a couple has prompted him to be freer about how he thinks of Maya and how he feels about Maya.

            “Dream about those legs every night, don’t you?” Even though Claire has been coming around to their cabin before dinner to walk with them, Lucas still struggles to recognize her voice. Partially because it sounds so much like Quinn’s that he tries to tune it out. Honestly, Quinn is a great counselor but she is annoying as all get out. Even Lucas can’t stand her most of the time.

            Maya is jogging up hill to a bush of berries. The older kids are out restocking the food supplies this afternoon. It’s blistering hot so mostly everyone is clad in his or her bathing suits. Today, as it turns out, Maya is sporting a strapless monokini? He thinks she called it a monokini.

            Daring to indulge in the thought, Lucas eyeballs Maya’s legs as she moves further away, likely not having heard the statement made. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t noticed Maya becoming somewhat more toned than she already was when they arrived. Of course, she didn’t need it but he swears that she knows too because she wears less and less clothing on the hot days. She is comfortable covering up only what needs to be covered…

            “This is a trap question. I refuse to answer it.”

            Normally this probably would have worked. Lucas would have deflected and deflected and deflected until – wait? What is he even deflecting anymore? It would have been a good thing and nobody would have known – Claire wouldn’t have a clue – but unfortunately he keeps staring at Maya.

            Her thighs.

            And well, the other things boys look at on girls when their thoughts wander…

            “You want her bad.” Claire confirms in a nasty sort of whisper; “You want her so bad and I can only imagine how hard it must be to turn your head when she’s getting dressed. The kinds of dreams knocking around in that head of yours – all the boys have those, you know, so it’s not a bad thing. At least guys have that morning glory thing going on to hide all the naughty fantasies.” Lucas doesn’t even realize he has stopped walking and is just listening to the slew of vulgarity that Claire is spewing. On one hand, Lucas doesn’t believe that Maya is even friends with his girl. One the other, there were many times that Riley would tell Lucas about Maya’s perverse sense of humor and how Riley pretty much learns everything from her.

            “Unfortunately for you, Mr. Friar, I have no idea how you plan to cover that one up…” Maya is stopping ahead and is talking and adjusting the top of her suit and Claire is laughing hysterically and…

            Yeah, Lucas panics and says he needs to pee.

            Immediately he runs off into the woods with a very poorly timed erection, reciting tongue twisters to himself to take his mind off everything Claire was talking about with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a comment from a user (as you can see below) about Maya and Lucas having sex at the end of the camp program, or near the end of the program. The original prompt asked that the story not be smutty and I want to honor that through-and-through, but I never thought this would become a large multi-chapter Lucaya. That being said, I haven't decided whether or not I will have this happen. I think sex can exist in fanfiction without it being smutty but I want to continue building a believable relationship that readers can actually relate to first.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions and leave comments, I'm aiming to respond to all the comments, so if you want to leave your personal opinions in the comments about this topic feel free. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this hilarious boy problem chapter! Been feeling inspired so if you are all lucky maybe I'll get one more together before the end of the month. Maybe it can be a girl problems chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chat in the Kayak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Three, Day Twenty
> 
> Maya starts to catch her feelings towards Lucas changing. Lucas tricks Maya into telling her what a Huckleberry actually is to her.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Three

Day Twenty: Chat in the Kayak

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

 

            Maya is wearing shorts and a bikini top because she’s yet to clean her laundry. Lucas has been reminding her for several days now but – why bother? She has a free day coming up tomorrow and she figures she can do it then so that she can get a little bit of alone time. Not that she needs or wants it, but just so that she doesn’t have to need or want it.

            Honestly, being around Lucas is proving to be the opposite of terrible. Maya actually likes it very much. Claire has been suggesting that he feels the same way, claiming that Lucas looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes. Then she sometimes suggests that maybe the rumors aren’t all wrong when Maya starts sharing something silly that the two of them did earlier in the week.

            It’s all very confusing and Maya is reaching the point where she’s just not sure if she enjoys Lucas’ company because he’s familiar or if maybe it’s beginning to be something else. She did call their arrangement as “perfect” only a few days ago, didn’t she? Her nightmares could be construed as subconscious jealousy. Her protection over Lucas when rumors about him being _intimate_ with other campers could be seen as possessive; everything that she does in regard to Lucas definitely looks somewhat as if she likes him…

            “Stop it.” Maya scolds herself. If she toys with the possibility that maybe her thoughts about Lucas are changing – _without her consent, ugh._

            “Stop what?” Lucas shows up seemingly out of nowhere – not really, but she didn’t realize he was already returned from the shop. He needed to get a new water bottle because he lost his yesterday when they went on the bike trails yesterday. Maya smiles at him and shakes her head lazily.

            “I was just thinking. It was going badly so I had to stop. If I think too much I just get stupider so – can’t have that!” Grinning wide and brightly, old habits re-emerge. Maya’s “self-depreciative” humor always upsets Riley because she sees so much value in her as a person.

            Lucas proves to have a similar approach; “You have no idea how smart you really are, though. Your problem isn’t that you’re stupid but that you think about something so much that it stops making sense. Overthinking is the downfall of a lot of people.”         

            For a Huckleberry, he sure manages to always know just what to say and when to say it. Even though he’s hurt her feelings here and there, unintentionally she’s sure, he manages to make her smile twice as much as he’s made her frown.

            “You’re sweet but you haven’t seen me try to kayak yet.”

 

 

            Getting the boat into the water was relatively easy. Getting into the boat, that was somewhat of an atrocity. Maya lost her balance three times and landed in the water. Eventually, she ditched her shorts and hung them up in a tree by the beach to dry. Sitting just in her bikini while Lucas sports his swim shorts, a sports shirt and sunglasses. She feels severely underdressed.

            “Can I go back and grab a shirt? I feel so naked.” Maya says as she climbs into the kayak for the third time, finally not tipping it over. It works against it her.

            “Nope. You’re in and if you get out we may never get you back inside safely. I’ll give you my shirt.” And so he does. Lucas slides out of his thermal tee and tosses it into Maya’s face. She cannot help but notice it smells like bonfire and cologne. He must have worn this last night. She couldn’t remember what he wore at dinner, mostly because she had tagged along with Claire most of the night. A smile sneaks onto her lips as she pulls it over her head.

            “Ew. Now I smell like a Huckleberry.”

            The remark is quiet, but not quiet enough; “I thought we had a deal? No name calling, right?”

            “Technically no mockery, but I’m not mocking you. I’m saying that something smells like a Huckleberry. That could be you. It could be something else entirely.” Maya isn’t one to let a good game die. After Lucas settles in the kayak he hands Maya her paddle, explaining that they have to paddle together.

            Slowly they get moving on their way, all while Lucas is barking orders to stay in sync. Doubtfully is it mean, but he’s short and loud. After a few minutes Maya seems to get the hang of it enough to travel in a fairly straight line through the calm river. That’s when Lucas brings the conversation back to life; “So what is a Huckleberry?”

            Maya draws a breath in with careful clarity. She knows exactly what a Huckleberry is but she’s not sure if she should talk about it with Lucas. What if it sounds like something it’s not? What if he takes it the way it’s not meant to be? What if she gets drawn in and believes that she really does like Lucas as more than a friend? There are so many consequences to being completely honest.

            “If I told you what Huckleberry was then you’d have to tell me what a Pancake is – you know – to be fair.” She jokes playfully. A split second later Lucas is laughing with her, only his sounds somewhat more delighted than hers. Maya won’t complain any time soon.

 

 

            “Agreed. You tell me what a Huckleberry is and then I’ll tell you what a pancake is so that we both have some context.” Maya is shocked in silence or a moment, but he knows it won’t be for very long. Natural competition thrives in Maya, albeit a subtle reality. The water is still very slow, nothing too rough since this is easily the most involved activity at the camp so far.

            All at once, Maya starts explaining to him what a Huckleberry is…

            “A Huckleberry is the gentlemanly boy-next-door type. He is too nice. Everyone he speaks to feel special and unique. Everyone loves a Huckleberry. One such specimen smells like the wilderness – bonfires, leaves, and Old Spice. Huckleberries are funny, too, with their comeback sarcasm to win awards. And lastly, Huckleberries are just goofballs. They don’t know it but they are the biggest goofballs in the world.” Listening to Maya reveal how she sees him for the very first time without restriction is numbing. It’s a tingly feeling in his fingers and ears. He can almost feel his nose turning red, spreading to his cheeks at the speed of light.

            The thing about Maya Hart is that she doesn’t say something nice about people in a warm voice. That was reserved for Riley and Farkle, people that she thought needed protection from the harsh, cruel world. Never once did she think that Lucas needed protecting, though, and as such she usually complimented him in the mask of nicknames and silly insults they shared. Even when she was explicitly nice, she wasn’t too plain about it.

            Everything about Maya’s confession is amazing. Lucas almost catches himself stuttering, the way he sometimes does back home when he gets too close to Maya. The way he accidentally danced with in eighth grade at the semi-formal. Then there was one time in tenth grade that they got partnered up in English to perform a skit chosen by the teacher. That was another situation where they were romantically paired by an outside force.

            It’s funny how it’s happening again; at least it is to Lucas. The Yearbook, the English Class Skit, and now the Camp Rumors… It seems as though every time Maya and Lucas find themselves enjoying each other’s company as friends - people see something more. Lucas can admit now that he is at least physically attracted to Maya. How could he not after Claire’s monologue on the hike the other day?

            But he wonders now if maybe it’s not just a physical attraction. A distinct possibility exists that maybe, just maybe, that he really truly is attracted to Maya as a person. Her personality draws him in…

            It always has.

            “What about Pancake? What’s a Pancake?” Calling over her shoulder haplessly fumbles her paddle. It turns the boat to the side. Maya tries to fix it but they somehow just get going in a circle until finally they are so turned around that they are actually floating backwards. Lucas asks her to keep her paddle out of the water while he turns them the right way around.

            As soon as he stops the boat he takes a moment to contemplate the best way to flip around the boat, as well as whether or not he should be as honest as Maya. She scares easily of commitment and connection. Lucas has watched guys approach her a couple of times and she waves it off – romance isn’t something that she ever took seriously. Maya Hart wanted everyone else to fall in love but never for herself to enjoy the same.

            Ever guarded, that girl.

            So, Lucas decides he won’t tell her the truth. Not this time. There will be a time, there will be a place, but Lucas Friar believes with all of his heart that today and now are not right; “A pancake is a breakfast food that is like sweet, soft, fluffy bread that is best eaten with fresh fruit and a butter syrup.”

            He should have expected as much, the way Maya turns around and grabs Lucas’ paddle from him. The way she holds them hostage, so predictable. Demands for him to be truthful, cries that he was unfair. Lucas waits until the tantrum stops as they float peacefully. Once she is done she hands both paddles back to him and starts to climb out of the boat.

            “Maya, you’re being ridiculous.” Lucas utters aloud.

            “Shut up, Lucas. You’re the one being ridiculous!”

            Maya is wading her way to shore, furious as she gets. Lucas watches her go until she stops and sits down on a rock. It doesn’t take long before it becomes obvious that Maya has no intentions of getting back into the kayak right now. It’s only been, what, ten minutes into the trip? This has to be a record of some sort, Lucas is sure.

            Regardless, he joins her for a “break.” He brings with him a bag of berries to snack on in the quiet. At first Maya doesn’t try to even touch them, going as far as taking Lucas’ shirt of and stomping it into the dirt to prove her point. Lucas can’t take it personally, though, because he knows that this is what he gets for being dodgy.

            All he does while he waits for the crack to repair itself is assure himself that a better time is coming – sooner rather than later he hopes. In the meantime, he can give her something to think about; “I chose my words as carefully as you did. I just want you to figure out what they mean on your own. Nobody is better at defining you than you are, after all.”

 

 

 


	7. An Outside Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Three, Day Twenty-One
> 
> Lucas is hanging out with Vernon on his free day and he dares to talk about the rumors going around about him, Claire, and Maya.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Three

Day Twenty-One: An Outside Perspective

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

 

            Vernon is standing on the other side of a shoddy volleyball net. Basketball isn’t an option. Nobody bothered thought to bring a football to camp, apparently, and soccer is definitely not the kind of sport someone plays on their lazy day. Volleyball is a little less involved. Lucas serves the ball to Vernon who bumps it back carelessly.

            “So what _is_ going on with you and Claire? Or Maya? Nobody really knows anything for sure.” The rumors were flying around yet again. The bonfire was fun last night. Lucas sang another duet with Claire, but afterwards everyone sang as a group. It had been a song, though, that Lucas chose that happened to be a guilty pleasure of Mayas. Katy Perry is probably everyone’s guilty pleasure, though.

            Naturally, everyone has been whispering about which girl Lucas likes more or if the three of them are a group package. Lucas has no intention of shaming anyone else’s life choices, so he doesn’t really say that the “group package” idea is wrong or inappropriate, so much as “none of it is your business.” He says is so much that people pretty much are speculating his every word now. He focuses on neutrality when he’s not with Maya or Vernon.

            None of it matters, but it does matter. It matter more and more everyday, actually; “Nothing is going on with either of them. Although, Claire has it in her head that I should be more involved with Maya.” Lucas bumps the ball back twice before Vernon finds the breath to respond, or maybe the words. Lucas can’t tell which since Vernon is more of weight lifting kind of guy than he is an endurance sport kind of guy.

            “Have you thought about how you feel about either one?” Of course Lucas has, and Vernon knows it. He’s been forced into thinking about it a lot by his peers. Claire cleared up some of his own personal confusion, but emotionally he was still torn. Not necessarily because he likes both girls, because he doesn’t like them both that way. He does like Claire, but in the same way he likes Riley. She’s a great friend person. Not a girlfriend person. She probably likes that label, though.

            After a moment he decides; “I might like Maya more than I want to admit.”

            This time Lucas spikes the ball back and earned a point. Neither of them is actually keeping score because Vernon is hypercompetitive. He knows it so when he says they are doing something for fun it is absolutely for fun. Lucas respects that because it takes away a lot of the anger and tension in something. Redirecting all emotions to inner calm and peace is great.

            “You know, that would work out because I like Claire. We could tag team this whole mess.” This isn’t the first time that Vernon has expressed that he’s interested in Claire, although it has been the most obvious and clear statement he’s made so far. Tomorrow is the first day of the second half of the camp experience. There’s going to be more freedom for the older kids – they’re going to be allowed to pick their activities more independently while the counselors work more closely with the younger kids on their survival skills. Lucas figures a lot of the older campers are going to start making their feelings for other older campers.

            It would make sense for him to admit that there’s something about Maya.

            “Maya is great and I’ve known her since seventh grade. And, believe it or not, this isn’t the first time people has insinuated that we should be a couple.” Vernon makes a face after he serves and Lucas misses the ball entirely. With his mind elsewhere, he listens for any kind of reply as he retrieves the volleyball.

            “How does she feel about the rumors?” Lucas knows exactly how she feels about it all. First and foremost, Maya thinks that the whole thing is a mess. Second, she gets worried because she values Lucas as a friend. And the important third point, she’s been working on a painting of the two of them for a week now. He interprets it as Maya keeps Lucas shielded from the world that people are creating for him.

            Or maybe she’s just trying to keep him to herself.

            Either way, Maya is painting a picture of her touching him in a specific way that could be construed as intimate. Perhaps jealous, perhaps protective – perhaps both…

            “Maya thinks its nonsense. She just wants everyone to go at their own pace, you know?” Lucas shortens it up for Vernon. He doesn’t need all of the tiny details about it. He does still value some level of privacy and self-containment on the matter.

            The volleyball game goes on for a few minutes without conversation. Although, the boys do make some remarks about lazy efforts. Eventually Vernon and Lucas give up on play and start simply throwing the ball over the net at each other; “I’m genuinely interested in Claire. That’s kind of why I’m asking about it. I don’t want to step on your toes.”

            What’s the phrase? Nut up or shut up?

            “That’s good!” Lucas shouts.

            Smirk, smile, grin, whatever it gets called, it happens; “That’s good because I like Maya.”

            Vernon starts talking about how he and Claire have been pairing up sometimes during the week, and sometimes the two of them meet up early before dinner and go for a walk. This all kind of surprises Lucas to some degree because it had never been brought up before, neither had it really been spread amongst the campers as a rumor that Vernon and Claire were a couple.

            Vernon explains why immediately; “I know it’s hard to believe. You are much more attractive than me. Plus, you guys are two perfect white kids. You are what American Hollywood would put on the cover of magazines.”

            Vernon doesn’t know about Zay. He doesn’t know that Zay faced blatant racism in Texas. He doesn’t know how often people asked Lucas why he was friends with Zay because they were two different races. How could Vernon know that? Lucas never told him.

            “Don’t fucking talk like that, Vern.” Lucas isn’t the swearing type. Neither is he much the yelling type anymore. But there is one thing that Lucas will never tolerate; “Don’t let someone one’s shitty perspective make you feel like something is impossible.”

            Vernon stares at Lucas for a little bit. Okay, it’s a long time, actually. Eventually Lucas lets the volleyball drop to the ground, feeling that he should offer up an apology. Even while he tries to explain why he’s upset, Vernon doesn’t say anything. It isn’t until Vernon takes the net down that he says something on the matter.

            “Maybe you should take your own advice? Don’t let the rumors going around distort what you want to happen. Just be you. Let Maya be Maya. Things will work out, won’t they?” With a cocked eyebrow, Vernon starts walking off with the ball and the net in tow. Lucas doesn’t move from his spot as he considers what Vernon has suggested.

            Maybe Lucas should stop caring about how things look and just start doing whatever feels right.

            Just Be Lucas Friar?

            No.

            Just be a Huckleberry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> You will be happy to hear that I found some time and outlined the rest of the story. You can expect approximately 10-12 more chapters. It will be slow rolling, I'm afraid, things are busy in my personal life. But I will try to always do at least 1 or 2 chapters per month.
> 
> I've also decided how I want the relationship with Lucas and Maya will transpire - but I will leave it a surprise!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the two newest chapters :) Any likes, dislikes, predictions, etc?!


	8. A Finished Painting & A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A finished painting) - Maya finally finished her painting of Lucas and it forces her to think a little bit more about their - everything?  
> (& A Plan) Claire gets an unexpected visit from Vernon. The two discuss what they want to do during some upcoming events.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Four

Day Twenty-Two: A Finished Painting & A Plan

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

 

            Maya has finally put the finishing touches on her paint of Lucas. She added finer details and went in a mixed media interpretation. She used twigs, flower petals, and grass to grab texture. She even mixed dirt into her paints to give it a very realistic feel when touched. Lucas now sported a flower crown; Maya’s body could now be seen in the background, still with a glowing golden light from behind. It was truly a beautiful piece of work. She was incredibly thankful that Quinn took a trip to town to get her a sealant to spray onto the work. Nothing could harm her piece now.

            The goal is to get it onto the wall above his bed before he comes back. Lucas was feeling like a job this morning. Something was bothering him, I suppose. We got mail yesterday and Maya might have violated his privacy by stealing a peak at the letter. Apparently Riley had been calling for him all week. His mother wrote that she thinks Lucas and Riley should get back together.

            Maya had never known before then that his mother was so fond of Riley. How would she know, though, because she hadn’t been to his house in a long time – not since ninth grade, actually…

            Man had it really been that long? The two broke up that year. They never made things “official” but Riley and Lucas were an unofficial assumed thing. Towards the end of the year, Riley decided she would try out for tennis. Surprisingly, she made the team! Riley really got control of her limbs. She wasn’t the best player, but she wasn’t the worst. In due time, though, Charlie stepped in and helped. Apparently Tennis was his spring sport.

            Maya lets the painting loose and crosses of her arms, reflecting on all the memories that have lead her to this last summer of high school. This is the last time the group will be together. Riley and Farkle will be going to Ivy League schools soon. Maya doesn’t know what Lucas is going to go, though. Nobody has talked about it… He’s never even brought it up…

            “Watchadoin’ up there?” Hearing Lucas’ voice causes her to jump. The second she smacks her hand on the wall she pushes back to hard and loses her balance. Her initial instinct is the scream because she’s going to fall off of his bed.

            Of course, Lucas runs over to make sure that doesn’t happen. He dives out and she lands on him rather than the floor. Maya is fine but poor Lucas is groaning in agony.

            “I was hanging the painting.” Maya remarks breathily as she sits up and tries to pull Lucas up, too. He doesn’t move very quickly but he does scoot back up against the wall. Quickly he lets out several aggravated breaths, “What are you doing after high school?”

            The words sort of just fall out of her mouth. It’s not a surprise because she’d been thinking about it when he came back. She still has no idea how she missed the sounds of the door opening. Regardless, she didn’t mean to say the words out loud even if she did kind of want to do it. Unfortunately, her heart got mixed up and took over her brain.

            She’s replayed her monologue to Lucas in the kayak over and over again. There was so much revealed in the words that she chose, and she remembers almost crooning the words at him. It is nearly undeniable that she has at least a crush on Lucas, if not more than that. Maya can’t help but wait with baited breath from him to come back when he’s gone; and she can’t help but think of him as she drifts off to sleep.

            And it’s not even because they’ve been sharing a cabin. She thinks about the way his eyes look when they’re laughing. The way he treats her with every bit as much respect and kindness as he would in New York, without the sarcasm keeping a wall up between them. Here they are able to enjoy each other’s company without the watchful eyes of people they love monitoring their every interaction.

            But nobody was really ever doing that back home, were they? Nobody had suggested Lucas and Maya be a couple since eighth grade. At least, nobody had told them directly. Perhaps someone did in the backs of their minds but Maya wouldn’t have known. Lucas wouldn’t have known either. The only people that think Lucas and Maya should be a couple are the other campers – the same campers that want Lucas to be fooling around with Claire. The same Claire who could care less about Lucas romantically…

            “I really haven’t thought about it. I’ll still have a few weeks when we get back to decide. Why?” Lucas replies with squinted eyes and a shuttered breath. Visibly, his pain is subsiding but she can hear in his voice that this isn’t something he’s interested in discussing. In her heart, she knew that she wasn’t going to let it go. Not now that she’s said something.

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo  

 

            “What do you mean you haven’t thought about it? You want to be a veterinarian, don’t you? Or did that chance in the last four years?”  Peering through squinting eyes, Lucas barely identifies Maya sitting in front of him, almost on top of him. Is she really asking about his future plans? Does it even matter to her? She has made it very clear that she has no intention of leaving New York. There’s too much inspiration there for her – maybe she’d travel, though, right? Artists always travel. Maybe Shawn is going to take her with him on his ventures? He swears he’s heard her say something like that…

            “My dad wants me to go back to Texas.” Lucas dumps the truth out there. Although, it shouldn’t exactly be a surprise to someone who knows Lucas well, should it? He’s invited the gang to Texas a couple of times before, and he always goes back during his holiday breaks. Maya is shaking her head.

            “So you lied to me? You have thought about it.” Now that his eyes are wide open he can see that Maya is scooting away, her shoulders slumped against the bed. Where did this even come from? Maya never asked about things going on back in New York. It was sort of an unspoken rule that they just focused on what happens during camp. Even with the Huckleberry explanation she gave while kayaking she hadn’t broached the topic of anything else that went on back home.

            And as much as Lucas knows he is going to regret it, “It’s not like you care, Maya,” She is angry before he even finished her name. Arms and legs tense as she pulls them to her chest; and her chin sets firmly atop her knee with narrowed eyes. Lucas should have kept his mouth shut, but instead he’s going to have to save himself here, “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. That’s why I haven’t talked about it.”

            Lucas decides to stand up, and even though he is a bit achey from the fall he makes it to his feet. With hands on his hips, he dares to take a few steps away to properly observe the painting. It’s nothing like what he saw last night. Maya hid it under her bed sometime in the night – she went to bed much later than he did yesterday – but before it was just paint.

            Now it’s a flurried mess of a dozen different realistic textures from the camp, from the _world._ It was a work of art – not just because Maya made it, but because it was so real. It was the kind of thing a person sees online, thinking that it’s manufactured. Nobody’s hands could make something like this – it was so concise. It was so articulate. How could she have done this so quickly and so well in the few hours he was gone?

            “This is magic, Maya.” Lucas remarks. Observes. Shares? He doesn’t know what it is supposed to mean, but it’s the truth regardless. She soon joins him and loops an arm into his politely. Her head is resting on his shoulder and the pair of them look at the painting together.

            Maya starts explaining to him that she doesn’t know what to make of it, but that it’s her favorite painting that she’s ever done. She even feels comfortable enough to tell me that she doesn’t know how to protect him the way that she protects Farkle and Riley, and even know she knows that she can’t protect them anymore. They’ve gone off into the “big kid” world now and it’s just her and her art that’s left.

            “Pretty soon I’m going to be alone in New York with Shawn and Mom. I’ll be in the middle of starting over this time next year.” Lucas can feel her chest hitch against his arm. She’s trying not to cry. It would be humiliating, he’s sure, if he tried to comfort her or even acknowledged how emotional she was about it. Instead he just tilted his head down onto hers.

            Lucas has absolutely no idea what is going on with Maya, and he’s still trying to figure out just how much he likes her – if she even likes him back in the same way. There’s still so much that they have to just _figure out_. Thankfully there’s still three full weeks of camp left. He’s got time.

            _They have time._

 

 

            Claire’s hair is a dirty mess on top of her head. She’s lying half-naked in her cabin bed. Her roommate went out to the woods to fool around with someone that was eyeballing her last night while the girls were dancing around the campfire. It’s whatever because she doesn’t care. Love, sex, and rules – she didn’t worry about any of those things. All Claire cares about is the music. The music and the feeling that it gives her…

            …And she kind of cares about Maya and Lucas getting together, too. Maya doesn’t really get it yet, but she is definitely falling for that Friar kid. Of course, no matter how many times Claire’s tells Maya that he has it in for her too – it’s falling on deaf ears. Maya is sure that they’re just friends.

            She will get there, though. Claire just hopes that it’s not too late for them when she does. Maya is a good person, not a perfect one but a good one. There aren’t many types like that left in the world anymore. The good people are masquerading around as though they are heroes when they’re just villains with a pretty voice. That’s how everyone gets caught – their beautiful croons.

            Claire swears that she imagines it – the beating on the door – she thinks it’s just a tune banging around in her head. When it doesn’t stop, though, she realizes that it is, in fact, the door. She considers putting on pants but then she decides it doesn’t matter. Everyone’s seen her legs in the camp before, and whoever at her door on their free day clearly has a real reason for visiting. They aren’t going to care about her lack of pants.

            “Whadayawant?” Claire grumbles as she swings open the door. The light shocks her eyes, as the curtains have been pulled all day, so she doesn’t even see who has come to her cabin.

            Although, when she hears the voice she knows who it is immediately, “You have no pants on?”

            “Dear god, Vernon, are you at the right cabin?” Vernon usually hangs out with Lucas on the weekends. They played volleyball yesterday, she thinks, but to be fair she can’t really remember. Volleyball sounds right in her head, it feels right as it dances on her tongue waiting to be questioned.

            Vernon doesn’t let her do that, “Nah, I just got done chasin’ that man around the trails. I came by to talk to you. But you ain’t got clothes on so maybe I should git?” Claire hates when people get testy about her body and the bodies in general. It’s just skin bags filled with bones. She doesn’t care who sees because its all about the touch.

            “Get your ass in here, Vern, before I punch you for blinding me. No sun, man, no sun.” She doesn’t wait for him to walk in o his own accord so she drags him inside the cabin. After she gets the door shut she has some water bottles left in the cooler that she usually totes to and from dinner with her guitar. Legs carry her over but Vernon doesn’t seem to move. Whatever, she supposed, poor kid probably doesn’t know how to talk to a half naked lady.

            When she hands him a bottle he seems to snap out of his shock, thankfully; “So I overheard Quinn talking about a three-day camping gig coming up next week.”

            It happens every year, and being a veteran means Claire already knew about the three-day camp in the woods. They encourage the kids to break up into groups of four and go survive in a tent, fend completely for themselves, using the skills that they’ve learned. Claire shrugs a bit before sitting herself on top of the dining table; “Yep. Happens every year. They’re probably announcing it tonight to the campers.”

            Vernon gets kind of eager when she says this, and Claire doesn’t really care why. He’s going to have to say it anyway so caring and getting excited is pointless. Claire’s number one rule is to always be chill and enjoy what comes and goes at face value.

            “Yeah, yeah, that’s what they said. They are going to get a roster out, or something, so people can start grouping up this week and making preparations. I was thinking, you know, Lucas and Maya -”

            Claire can’t not interrupt him because she can already tell that this is a brilliant plan, “Normally I wouldn’t agree because interfering isn’t really my business. But this is a good idea. If we partner up with Lucas and Maya we can break them. We can make those two crack and realize how they feel about each other. This could be an amazing song later, too…”

            Whipping around, she yanks up her guitar from the chairs beside her. Immediately she begins strumming without thinking too much about the beat.

            “These two have got it bad, they got it so bad.” Her entire body movies with the tune, probably a subconscious altering of something she already knows. Vernon seems to feel the music, too, ‘cause he starts swaying with a bit of a bop. It’s nice.

            “So you d-don’t like Lucas?” Judging by Vernon’s stutter, Claire figures that he’s interested. At first she doesn’t really think that it’s in her, but then again she sees him looking at her intently. He’s interested in his friend being happy, and he’s interested in Claire. Meh, he’s not too bad looking. The looks-badder-than-he-is type. Claire likes those types because they’re surprising.

            Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to accept his affections, right? It’s only for a couple of weeks, isn’t it? It might not be here thing, relationships, but it doesn’t have to be a “relationship.” It can just be a guy and gal having a good time with shared days and shared bodies. Claire shrugs her shoulders.

            “Nah. I know what Lucas wants and it’s not Claire-can’t-commit. I like to keep things casual and fun, but that cowboy wants something like he’s got with Maya. Something he knows will be waiting for him the next morning.” She knows her explanation doesn’t confirm that she isn’t hot for Lucas Friar, the Texan New Yorker that has everyone’s eyes glued to him. Claire thinks he’s good looking and that he can keep good company. She might have liked him in a different place or a different time, but she won’t ever know. All she knows is that he’s a decent person and that she’s pretty well neutral on him.

            But Vernon’s trembling dreadlocks have got her giggling, “Don’t worry about it. I can still have a good time, buddy. What happens in the woods stays in the woods, as far as I’m concerned.” The softest grin creeps up on his lips. Is skin reminds her of the black coffee she drinks from a yellow stained mug back home. In a weird way he’s warm and inviting. He makes he feel very comfortable, almost as though she were on her front porch singing bluegrass tunes to the old neighbors while wearing her green plaid pajamas that she stole from her mother’s ex-boyfriend…

            It’s weird but it is so neat, too. So Claire makes a suggestion, something that she doesn’t plan on thinking too much about; “Wanna stick around? I can teach you some guitar if you’d like…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys didn't mind me inserting a separate bit of text dedicate exclusively to Claire & Vernon (my OCs for this story). It was the best way I could move the plot forward without making it weird - you'll understand soon :)


	9. Fishing for a Song, Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas plans a whole day around their fishing activity, and he hopes that Maya's long forgotten that she owes him a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be nearly 10 pages by the time I was done with it, so I've broken it up into two smaller pieces. Ideally I will have the second half up within three or four days.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Four

Day Twenty-Six: Fishing for a Song

 

(Part One of Two)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

 

            Today Lucas planned the fishing trip very specifically. The two of them would be fishing in a boat in the middle of the lake they went swimming in that first week they were at the camp. He hadn’t yet cashing in his song from Maya yet, a full song that she would have to sing specifically for him. He’d been sitting on it, hoping that Maya would forget that she owed the favor to him. The boat is already at the site with a blanket and a guitar Quinn keeps in the main office.

            He woke up so early to get everything in order – and Maya knew he was doing it. She was tired from being asked to run a crafts workshop all day with the younger girls. Of course, being separated from her gave him all the time in the world to make sure today’s fishing trip was perfect.

            And, of course, by perfect he means that it’s the perfect opportunity to try and talk to Maya. Ever since the painting incident on Sunday, well, things were a little different. Maya would stand closer to him, she’d invite him to sit with her and the girls during meals, sometimes even resting her head on his shoulder again during music and stories. The best way that Lucas could put it was that they’ve been so much closer. Their bodies are now more comfortable around one another – in a different way.

            In Lucas’ mind, there’s no question about how he feels about Maya. In just a few days he’s become so used to her skin against his that he finds himself missing it when she’s gone. The only reason yesterday wasn’t agony was because of what he knew he was doing – for both of them. He made sure to spread a bit of a rumor that Lucas and Maya were going on a “date” on the lake.

            It was believable enough to make other campers commit to other fishing spots along the rivers and at other lakes. He’s pretty well promised a day alone with Maya – not that he doesn’t already spend almost everyday alone with her anyway. But today is going to be very special, at least he hopes so anyway.

            Flowers are strewn across the table because Maya was testing colors on paper, she wants to do some floral water color piece for her side of the cabin this weekend. She was detaching the petals two nights ago and arranging them in all different ways hoping to find the “the one.” She toyed with it a tiny bit before she went to sleep, but she was too tired to find something she liked.

            “Maya?” Lucas howls as he starts moving towards the door. The only thing that they need to bring with them is a cooler of food and words – and yes, both were in the same cooler. It’s something that the campers just became comfortable with because at the end of the day the worms are in a plastic container and their food is wrapped up. How likely is cross contamination to the degree that someone could get sick? Nobody cares about that here, not a single person. All the campers ever worry about is making sure food is cooked enough to not die after eating.

            “Maya!” Lucas shouts with more conviction this time, knowing that she’s probably groggy if he even managed to wake her up. A quick glance over his shoulder reveals that Maya is pulling her pillow over her head. He hears some slightly mumbling, he’s going to assume that it’s her complaining about getting up. She hates fishing. We’ve been fishing half a dozen times the last few weeks and she hates it. She’s not bad at it per se, but she will never choose it first. I think it’s because it requires her to sit still and she can’t do it.

            Not even for art.

            Lucas walks over to her bed and forces his arms underneath her body, “I’m getting you up because we have to _go!_ ” On ‘go’ he pulls her – and her blanket – off of the bed and carries her halfway across the room. Maya remains dead weight, not even bothering to hold on to him. The only response that he gets is a loud groan.

            Since his removing her from the bed does not bother her he jostles her around until Maya stiffens in his arms. She throws her arms around his neck before bouncing out onto her own feet. It takes a second but Maya pulls away with a faint grin on her lips; “Can’t ever let me play hooky, can you?”

            “Actually, if you get out of bed you _can_ play hooky – with the fish.” Lucas is proud of his comeback. It had just the right amount of sass _and_ wit. Literal humor is always the best kind to use on Maya because she always face palms. It stumps her because she doesn’t know how to cope with such “stupidity,” as she likes to say.

            Thankfully, she doesn’t complain too much about being woken. She changes with her back turned to Lucas. He doesn’t mean to watch her so closely, but she just started stripping down without a care as to whether or not he was looking away.

            Maya has her bare back to him as she rummages around of the drawers looking for a bathing suit. She always wears a bathing suit for fishing because if they don’t catch anything she likes to take a dip in the water. It doesn’t matter how cold it is, either, she’ll always jump in – there was one night last week that she jumped in and her lips were blue by the time she made it to the shore. It rained a lot that day and he’d warned her but that was a lesson she had to learn solo.

            “Think you’re going to make it? You got up at like – four? I think it was four.” Maya comments casually about the hour at which he woke, and while he is initially surprised – he thought he’d heard her rolling around this morning when he was getting dressed, so after he takes a deep breath he forgets about it. There was nothing at all shocking about it.

            “I am going to be fine. I’m excited to get out on the lake. It’s supposed to be nice out. We can probably get a decent swim in around lunchtime if we want, too.” She swats her blonde her over her shoulders as she bends down to take off her shorts – oh, and apparently her underwear too. Maya is standing completely naked in the cabin with her back to Lucas. His feels his eyes tracing her all right back to her rear. There’s really no polite way to say ‘butt,’ is there? Lucas feels ashamed for staring so long so he decides to make himself look occupied. How about those petals on the table? Maybe he can re-arrange some of the spare ones.

            Yeah, that’s a _great_ idea.

            “Good! I love swimming in the lakes. The water here feels so much better than the beaches in New York.” She notices little things that other people wouldn’t. Water just feels like water to Lucas. The only notable difference is between lake water and ocean water, and even then the _feel_ isn’t any different. It’s the smell.

            Lucas patterns some blue petals with some purple ones. Lightest ones at the top and the darkest ones on the sides; it looks sort of nice he supposes. After that he scrambles the petals and tries something else. He arranges them in a weird way, sort of like the letter ‘s’ but not really. It looks pretty cool, but it’s not “art.”

            Maya soon joins him, fully clothed now, and she grabs his hand before he messes it up. She says that it gave her an idea. She opens one of the empty drawers in his dresser – Lucas doesn’t need them all like Maya seems to… Sometimes she puts sketches inside his drawers for safekeeping. She walks over and pulls one out and returns with easy confidence.

            Immediately she starts moving the petals systematically onto the pages to show what she saw in the design. Apparently she likes the idea of pets for hair. A couple of years ago there was some kind of “summer pastel” look? Lucas doesn’t know what she’s talking about until she reminds him about the time her hair was pink, blue, green, purple, and orange. Lucas really liked the way her hair looked back then.

            Of course, he never told her did he?

            “I loved your hair like that. You should do it again sometime.” Maya agrees that she felt beautiful; as though she was the person she was always meant to be – she trails off with a breathy ‘hm,’ before nudging him. It was time to get going and they just laid notepad over the petals and sketch before taking off.

 

 

            Maya doesn’t mind the walk to the lake. There’s nothing to carry, although she knows that they’ll have to carry the boat back when they’re done. That’s always a pain in the ass, honestly. The only good thing she’s getting out of it is upper body strength. Regardless, on the way there Lucas tells her that it’s going to be a good day even though they’re going to be fishing. She tries to believe him but really it’s going to be weird.

            Kind of like they are…

            Maya and Lucas have been making more physical contact with one another and neither of them are doing anything to stop it. Plenty of people have noticed but nobody really says anything new. The only impact it’s had on the outside is that fewer and fewer people are making comments about Lucas and Claire being a couple. In fact, Claire has been pretty buddy-buddy with Vernon. Lucas said that he likes her. Maya might be half a fool but she is pretty sure that Claire has a thing for Vernon too. She hadn’t really noticed him much before, but the two had paired off for a couple of activities a few times. Vernon usually hikes with Claire, Lucas, and her anyway. So they know each other – maybe something just happened that lit a fire? It’s not unreasonable.

            When they get to the lake Maya sees the boat and everything laid neatly inside of it. Without a second thought on it, she thanks Lucas for being kind enough to wake up early and bring everything out. The two of them sort of jog up to the boat to and she realizes that there’s a guitar sneaking hidden underneath the blanket on Lucas’ side of the boat.

            It hits her like a ton of bricks that he is probably going to ask her to keep true to their bargain from over two weeks ago. She’d never forgotten but she’d certainly hoped that he might have… of course, it seems that they were playing at the same game. If it weren’t for the fact that she was so impressed, Maya might have shouted at him for his sneakiness. Today, and she’s not completely sure why, but she pretends she doesn’t see it.

            He tried so hard to make sure she didn’t know so she may as well let him have his day. She’s sure there’s more to it than asking for a song. Maya wants him to do whatever it was that he intended for her today. Who knows, it might be the best day of her life?

            Aw, hell, every day at camp so far has been amazing. Thanks to Lucas Friar.

            “I’ll push out.” Lucas offers, which allows Maya to sit down completely. It isn’t too long before they’re out in the “seaweed” area, as Maya likes to call it. Lucas casts out first, but Maya pretends to fumble her bobber to see if he’s going to ask her about singing. When he doesn’t she throws her cast in the opposite direction.

            And they just sit.

            In silence…

            For what feels like forever…

 

            “You were right the other day, by the way. I lied about thinking about it. I think about it all the time. Dad wants me to come back to Texas and help manage the ranch. Mom wants me to get a basketball scholarship close to home. But I don’t know what I want…” Lucas opens the pathways for some conversation. It isn’t just any conversation either, though; because he wants to really open up about his personal life. For nearly a month together, Lucas and Maya haven’t learned more about each other.

            Well, they have but not the kinds of things that they were expecting. Lucas knows that Maya likes to sleep on her left side facing the wall _always_. Maya knows that he likes to jog when he gets wound up, but only in the evening because it helps him clear his head before going to sleep. Lucas knows that Maya keeps hair ties in her pockets just in case she needs to pull her hair away from her face. And Maya knows that Lucas sometimes wears his socks inside out because he doesn’t like the way the fabric feel on his toes.

            Unfortunately, they’ve failed to learn more about each other in terms of their hopes and desires. Maya’s dreams have always been very public. She loves art and she wants to use her talent to the best of her ability in a job. As for Lucas, everyone knows that he’s good at sports but nobody has any idea where he’s going after high school. Everyone knows that Lucas is a committed guy – and that after Riley he only wants something that’s long term. As for Maya, she’s never really expressed a deep interest in dating or romantic commitment. The only thing people can assume is that she doesn’t want to fall in love.

            At least not with a person…

            “Well, what happened to veterinarian? When did that stop being your dream?” Maya’s eyes never leave her bobber, and Lucas knows that they shoulder. The light is shining in such a way that her white bobber could easily go under without being noticed. He doesn’t blame her, even if he did want her to look at him and show that she cared as much as her tone of voice suggested.

            Lucas thinks about it. He wanted to be a veterinarian in seventh grade and it kind of stuck with until tenth. When Riley and him broke up in ninth grade, things started falling apart in his head. Nothing was ever quite the same because it seemed that making everyone else happy took precedence.

            It was only because he was selfish, though. Lucas was worried that breaking up with Riley would change the dynamic of their group. Lucas loved his friends – Farkle was amazing, Zay was amazing, Maya was amazing. Everything he had was amazing – even Riley and Charlie – and it was just too much to let go. So Lucas did more sports, he did harder classes, and he did odd jobs so that he could always help his friends out.

            And – as much as he hated it – Lucas had only existed for the last two years as Mr. Perfect. Lucas never wanted to be Mr. Perfect. It was his flaw back in eighth grade, although nobody seemed to understand why it was a flaw to him. Lucas did not ever feel like Mr. Perfect. Not once!

            New York made him a better person, but Lucas was such a different person now that he almost didn’t know who he was anymore; “Early sophomore year. I guess I just stopped caring about it.”

            “Is it because of Riley?” Maya does glance over briefly, but it doesn’t seem to be because she wants to make eye contact with him. Instead, she’s rooting around in the backpack for her sunglasses. Lucas made sure to pack two pairs because he knew this would happen.

            “I think a lot of things are because of Riley. Wouldn’t know the people I care about most without her.” Lucas doesn’t want Maya to think he’s still strung out on Riley. He was okay with the break up. He was a little sad for a few months but he got over it as all teenagers inevitably do; and now he believes that they were never meant to last anyway.

            The silence starts toe merge again, but it is much shorter this time. Maya seems to find the right way to say what’s on her mind. Lucas could tell by her breathing that she was trying to be delicate; “Do you think that maybe you want what other people want for you?”

            As far as Lucas is concerned, the question isn’t out of place. Maybe someone else might have been offended; maybe someone might have felt that it wasn’t her place to say anything out loud about it. Knowing something and sharing that knowledge are two separate things. Unfortunately, she’s only voicing what he already knows.

            “I think somewhere along the way of defeating my anger problems I stopped being Lucas Friar and I started being Mr. Perfect. Yeah…”

            The silence creeps back for a third time. Lucas has stopped paying as close attention to Maya. If he’s lucky, she’ll ignore it. That’s her go-to reaction when things get too serious. Well, it’s her second go-to reaction because sarcasm is her first line of defense.

            Maya is reeling in her line, there’s a small fish on it but she doesn’t ask for help getting it off of her hook. Lucas smiles to himself. A few weeks ago she wouldn’t even so much as pretend like she was going to touch the fish. While she’s dropping the little creature back into the water, she says something incredibly powerful; “You might not be Mr. Perfect to everyone, you know, but you are Mr. Perfect to someone.”

            Lucas holds his pole with his knees and reaches for the guitar just to his left. Maya is struggling to get a worm on her pole, although the way she glances over at him with a trembling lips – she must have known this was coming. Truth be told, Lucas hadn’t planned on asking until right before lunch. This seems like a better time, though, and even if its messing the schedule up – he can feel it in his throbbing heart that this is the _only_ time that it makes sense.

            “You saw it when you got in the boat, didn’t you?”

            The boat wobbles as Maya is setting her pole inside of the boat and Lucas starts shoving the guitar at her. It takes some close calls on capsizing the small boat, but Maya finally gets herself situated, and Lucas really only just gets comfortable enough so that he can watch her.

            “I did and I’ve been trying to pick the best song for you. I think I’ve got the perfect one.” Her eyes are looking down at the guitar but the way her lips curl, it’s almost as if she’s looking right at him. Lucas feels as if he’s the only person on the entire planet as she starts strumming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know what song I'm choosing - but what do you think it will be? What would you like to see?


	10. Fishing for a Song, Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya sings her personalized rendition of "Favorite Record" by Fall Out Boy for Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to have written "Favorite Record" by Fall Out Boy. I also do not claim to be anyone from Fall Out Boy (otherwise I'd be so babes). The lyrics have been doctored pretty heavily to fit the content of the story, but the likeness to "Favorite Record" is by no means financially beneficial to me in any way. All credit to the appropriate people.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Four

Day Twenty-Six: Fishing for a Song

 

(Part Two of Two)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

            Maya is aware that Lucas won’t recognize the song that she’s chosen, but he’s as smart as she’s always known him to be then he will get the message – she thinks. After telling him what Huckleberry is, how could he not start to see that she’s testing the waters? Maya doesn’t even really think of it as ‘testing the waters’ so much as ‘letting things slip.’

            Because at the end of the day that is what she is doing, anyway. She is just slipping up. The mask that she usually wears is tattered at the edges and she doesn’t seem to care if every now and again it looks like she’s flirting – or even feels like she’s flirting – with Lucas. The progression from friendship to crush is very quick, but with each passing minute – Maya is more okay with the idea of liking Lucas.

 

 

_Will you; Lucas, will you remember?_

_When we laughed, we laughed, we laughed through the night._

_And we danced, we danced,  
To sound of Claire’s voice, we danced._

_And I confessed to, confessed to you_

_In the kayak beneath a dark pink sunrise_

_And you lied, you lied,  
With eyes wide open, but we laughed, we laughed._

_I would –_

_Sing for you like your favorite records used to…_

_I would, I would –_

_Sing for your like your favorite records used to…_

_You are the voice stuck in my head._

_Everything that I’ve ever loved._

_Playing again and again and again…_

_And you can get what you want, Ranger, but it’s never enough,_

_But I can sing for you like your favorite records used to…_

_Yes, I can sing for you like your favorite records used to…_

_And I won’t, I won’t, I won’t remember,_

_Just how to forget when we get back; forget_

_You danced with me, we danced_

_To the sound of Claire’s voice, we danced._

_And when we go, you’ll ask me about my summer…_

_Like you know, you know how much better off I am…_

_Now that we’ve lived, we danced_

_With arms wide open, and we laughed, we danced._

_I will –_

_Sing for you like your favorite records used to…_

_I can –_

_Sing for you like your favorite records used to…_

_Maybe I’m the voice stuck in your head._

_Everything that you ever loved,_

_Playing again and again and again._

_And I can get what I want, Friar, but will it be enough?_

_And you play for me like my favorite dreams used to…_

_And you play for me like my favorite dreams used to…_

_I sing, I sing, I sing, I sing_

_For you, for you, for you, for you, for this._

_I want to –_

_Sing for your like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…_

_Will you –_

_Play for me like my favorite dreams used to, used to, to, to…._

            “I have never known Maya Hart to be liar.” Lucas is grinning with his entire body. It is hard to not cock her eyebrows at him with irrefutable sass; but she manages. Her arms are draped over the guitar because he’s caught her.

            The best secret of the year is that Maya’s been reworking this song since the night Lucas since their bet. This was a personal concert and the song had to be every bit as personal and well thought out as anything Maya ever does for her friends. As an artist, the details have always been important to Maya – no matter what it other people may think.

            “Well, those aren’t the real lyrics to that song, so I guess I’m caught.” Moving in the boat is difficult with as much as has been stuffed inside of it. Lucas must have been planning on being in the boat for a long time or something because he brought literally everything out with them. She doesn’t mind but there’s not a lot that can be done while they’re sitting there; and when Lucas doesn’t seem to have a reply she keeps talking; “I changed a much as I could to fit our experience at camp so far. Thankfully, I’ve had a lot of inspiration to draw from lately.”

            Lucas has such a toothy grin. He looks like a completely dork. Maya notes that he used to look at Riley that way when he first came to New York. Those were the days he couldn’t talk to her outside of a text message. Things were so much easier back then because the only person Maya liked was Joshua Matthews and the only person Riley liked was Lucas Friar.

            But then Charlie came into the picture, and Smackle captured Farkle’s heart, and Joshua found a steady girlfriend at the university, and things just got messy. Everyone started liking other people and learning what it was to start falling in love with someone. Claire is right not to be into love, sex, and everything in between, because it just gets so difficult once people start caring.

            Maya isn’t about to stop caring now, though, because she’s got two more weeks with Lucas and if she tries to ignore it…

            …No what that’s happening. She just sang a song basically confirming that she wants more from their friendship and she can’t unsing those words.

            “A pancake is a beautiful woman that knows what she wants and hits everyone around her with some sugar and fluff, but at the end of the day she is the most important part of anyone’s day.”

 

            She hadn’t asked about it so he figured it was time. Telling her why it is that he always called her a pancake, and always made references to pancakes around her. It wasn’t nearly as often as she used his nicknames, and he rarely ever called her a pancake in front of anyone else. That was pretty well reserved for those late nights when they rode the subway home together after long nights at the school.

            “Thank you, Lucas.” Today is turning out so much better than he could have ever hoped. Maya sang a song tailored to him. Maya complimented him. On top of complimenting him, too, she told him that he could be Mr. Perfect without being Mr. Perfect. Nobody had ever bothered to point that out to him. Not even Riley.

            She never would have though, that quaint brunette princess. Riley Matthews wanted to make everyone happy from the moment she could talk. Even today she focuses on doing her best to ensure everyone gets what they want, and that’s just not how the world works. Riley was insecure, but so was Lucas. Trying to be perfect for everyone would have ruined the relationship if Charlie hadn’t come back around. So many people told them that they were made for each other – but Lucas likes to think that they were made of the same stuff.

            And adding insecure to insecure will only breed more insecurity.

            Maya is nothing like Riley. She is rough around the edges but she’s confident. Her heart pumps independence through her veins. And dear god, she’s so talented. If anyone ever had the chance to be a proper artist it would be her. Maya Hart is nothing shy of extraordinary; “I don’t know what’s happening here, but I want you to know that I’ve never been happier. Coming to Camp Evergreen was the second best decision of my entire life.”

            She mumbles to herself, or rather down at the guitar. Delicately she turns and twists so that she can look out over the water, her fingers moving around the strings as if she’s rehearing the opening notes of another song. Lucas doesn’t have to ask her to repeat herself, though, because she does it willing; “What was your first?”

            “Agreeing to come to New York with my mom.” Talking about his parents is hard sometimes. Nobody knows that his parents are separated. They have a strange relationship. They decided that financially and legally it made more sense for the two of them to remain together – so they still are married. However, they don’t engage in a relationship with one another anymore. His dad has a girlfriend back in Texas, and his mother has the occasional male guest. It is so weird for Lucas to talk about because of how unconventional it is compared to his friends’ parents.

            Maybe he’ll tell Maya about it someday, but not right now. Things are still fresh and he doesn’t want her to think that he wants a relationship like his parents have, because he doesn’t. Lucas loves his parents and he loves that they work together to ensure that he has a good life. The only thing is that he can’t make himself want what they have – he wants a proper relationship.

            “I don’t know what’s happening here, but I’m glad that you came to New York too. I’m glad that we’re kind of talking about it but I’m glad that we’re not talking about it too much. Whatever it is, it just is, and I can be okay with that for now.” Perhaps the most beautiful words come out of her mouth, unofficially affirming what Lucas has been hoping for in the back of his mind. The two of them are in a limbo; teetering on the edge of falling together or falling apart.

            Twenty minutes go by and Lucas spends most of it fishing while Maya sings to him rather than helping. She hates fishing but he doesn’t care what she hates because at least she’s there and at least they’re both smiling. By the time another twenty minutes burns away in the sunshine, Lucas has caught a dozen or so fish of decent side and they have to go inshore to store them in the buckets.

            While they do, the pair decides to eat lunch. Maya is pretty quiet, but so is Lucas. Mostly they comment on their favorite things about camp. Singing around bonfire, dancing in the starlight, and making something out nothing in the wild; everything about camp is wonderful. Maya even jokes that maybe she’d like to live off of the land.

            “But only if you were there with me. Don’t think I could survive alone.” Her eyes are watching him carefully, gauging whether or not she should have said it out loud. Lucas is glad that she did, and he shows it by reaching over to her and touching her shoulder.

            “I’d go if you’d have me,” But he doesn’t linger too long on the topic because he remembers very suddenly; “By the way, Claire and Vernon want to group up with us for the three-night trip next week. I told them that it was fine.”

            “Yeah, that’s fine. I think I can share a tent with Claire being that she’s my best friend out here. And you have this bromance with Vernon, right?” She talks while chewing and it does drive Lucas a little mad, but she’s been at it all summer. Part of him still gets a little peeved but usually he’s just ignoring it. Easier to ignore it than getting upset over such a petty thing…

            Besides that… Lucas is more focused on the fact that Maya doesn’t want to sleep in the same tent as him. They share a cabin –what makes a tent any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story even though it is slow rolling for the chapter output. We're making it to the end, though. I'm pretty sure you're going to love the ending, though. The read is worth it - but that's my opinion. Why not share yours in the comments?


	11. Campception, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lucas get ready for their first of a three day camping trip in the woods at Camp Evergreen. Once on site, Claire and Vernon work together to push Maya and Lucas closer together - but do they really need the help?  
> And are Claire and Vernon going to get closer by the end of the trip too?
> 
> (Part one of many - but I'm not sure how many exactly yet)

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-two: Campception, Part 1 of ?

 

(Unknown Number of Parts For Now)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

            Maya is reading off the checklist in order and Lucas is shouting back at her from outside on the porch. They’ve been getting things around for a few days, storing them in his empty corner by the window. It would be a tragedy to be out and around the woods without a counselor present – even less than normal anyway – and not have a pertinent item. Of course, that’s part of “surviving off the land.” When one forgets something then that same person must improvise and use the collected knowledge to survive.

            “First air kit?” Is the first item she asks about…

            “YES! Your backpack!” Lucas insister that Maya’s backpack houses the smaller and lighter items to match her tiny and weightless frame. His flattery game has been strong all week.

            “Water bottles?” Lucas counts them off with four in total. One per person and two back ups in the event one or both get lost.

            Sleeping bags with or without blankets. Sleeping bags were mandatory – and attached to everyone’s hiking bags. Blankets were optional, to which Lucas decided to bring an extra large sleeping bag in case it drops too low outside. Maya simply brought and extra quilt to further insulate her own bag. Lucas insists as he counts the blankets off that his idea is golden.

            Maya wonders as she finds her place on the list if there might be a secondary plan of action with the large sleeping bag. She doesn’t ask, though, because things are just really good with Lucas right now. They feel even more comfortable with one another. Lucas gives Maya piggyback rides everywhere. He has been making her plates at dinner and bringing them to her at the bonfire so that she doesn’t have to miss any music. He even pulled some strings and managed to convince Quinn to get a guitar on one of her trips into town. It’s not coming with them camping but it’s lovely knowing that she has it and that it was a gift from Lucas.

            Maya is convinced that he did this because he knows she’ll never forget him. Every time she touches the guitar she’ll remember who got it for her – and she’ll remember camp in Canada. And she’ll just see his face in the back of her mind.

            And she will _never, ever forget._

            “Jackets and, or coats?” Lucas confirms that each back has at least one jacket or coat in the bottom. Maya keeps running through the checklist in a monotonous voice: shoes, clothes, eco friendly wash products, canned foods, fishing supplies, basic guides to plant life, basic guides to wildlife, shake flashlights, walkie talkies with back up batteries, multipurpose knives, and all maps of the campgrounds and nearby woods affiliated with Camp Evergreen.

            Lucas announces every step of the way where each item is located. The only thing that he didn’t see was an extra set of batteries. Maya continued through the list and walked over to Lucas’ dresser and found the extra batteries in his bottom drawer. She emptied it out of her sketches and finished most of her work before the camping trip so that they could hang on the walls during Harold and Quinn’s cabin inspections.

            Maya folds the checklist back up and holds it against the back of the battery pack. She spins away from the drawer and scans her side of the room, just to make sure there’s absolutely nothing else that she would need for the three-day rendezvous away from the cabin. She packet two different bathing suits, spandex shorts, a few tank tops, some sports bras and mismatched panties, a sweatshirt, some jogging pants, a pair of leggings, and Lucas’ favorite plaid button up. He let her wear it the other day after a hike through the woods that resulted in her shirt being ripped. After she put it on and felt the divine material on her skin, well, she couldn’t let him have it back. Maya has been sleeping in it lately.

            At the last second she decides to grab some of her body spray. She has a bottle that is almost empty in her duffel bag. Once she swipes it up she hears footsteps enter the cabin. Sure enough, Lucas is standing next to her within a second smiling.

            “Do you really need to smell like coconut crème when we’re going to be smelling pine for three days?” His words suggest that he thinks she’s being silly, but his smile confirms that he is quite excited about her decision. Maya places a hand on his chest and tosses her bouncy waves from side-to-side; they always bop more when she doesn’t brush her hair after a swim.

            And just before she speaks, she rolls up to look at him squarely in the eyes; “Maybe it’s not for me?”

 

* * *

 

           

            As Lucas looks down into Maya’s blue eyes he swears he sees the future. A future filled with moments exactly as this one where he jokes and she looks up at him, flirting in defiance, and they just stand there waiting. The moments will tick down hundreds of times until a perfect second chimes silently, almost giving them permission…

            He does it first, but he always was going to be the first one to do it. Lucas leans down just slightly so that when he starts to lift his arm so that he touch Maya’s cheek it won’t seem forced. Everything about his friendship and relationship with Maya is natural.

            Even if they are too scared to admit that they are more than just really, really good friends – Even if they are too scared to admit that they are definitely falling together – Even if they are too scared to just take a leap of faith.

            Maya lets out a tiny breath of anticipation. He can see in the way her grin is lopsided to the left that she isn’t sure if she’s right about what is about to happen, or if she’s wishing for it way too hard. Lucas knows a proper man would ask first; he knows that it is the polite thing to do right now. Somehow, though, he knows that he doesn’t have to be proper with Maya all the time. And somehow he just _knows_ – no he _trusts_ – that Maya would never let him kiss her if she didn’t want to kiss him too.

            Besides, he doesn’t even have to lean all the way down. It’s another way that he knows that kissing her is fine; that it’s right. Maya takes the tiniest step nearer to him, dropping her hand down his torso very slowly. Lucas feels his entire body turn cold as time seems to move in slow motion. He’s still waiting on that perfect second to come by and set something beautiful in motion.

            “Knock, knock!” The voice a familiar camper echoes through the relatively empty cabin. A few things are rustled about on the front porch and some additional items seem to hit the ground. Maya steps back from Lucas and walks towards the front door with those big, blue eyes cast down at her feet.

            Maya starts talking to Claire, before she gets a chance to come inside and see Lucas lingering by Maya’s bed. He jerks his gaze all around the cabin, almost looking for the moment that he lost with Maya just now. They could have had their first kiss here, their first kiss together anyway, but it was lost. He hopes desperately that it’s not a sign of what’s to come.

            He pleads with every godlike entity he can think of that this isn’t a sign that they are meant to fall apart.

 

* * *

 

            Claire and Vernon have been plotting for days how they are going to get Maya and Lucas together. It first started with location. Claire knew of a secluded spot that older kids often chose as their “private place.” Harold and Quinn weren’t completely on board since they knew about the rumors, but Claire and Vernon eventually convinced Quinn that their intentions were sincere.

            _“But Lucas Friar and Maya Hart are in love!”_ Claire had complained when Quinn said that there was no way she could convince Harold. Unfortunately for her, Claire was completely aware of her situation with Harold. So she may or may not have used some specific language that would pull at her heartstrings, _“Camp Evergreen has changed these two for the better. They can finally be at peace with their feelings and now they just need to say everything out loud!”_

Quinn knew immediately that there was really no way she could deny the group their spot. Firstly, because Quinn is very secretly a romantic; she is convinced that love triumphs above all else and will always lead someone down the right path. It’s absolutely bogus but she may as well exploit the woman’s weakness. But secondly, and more importantly perhaps – Claire knew _exactly_ what Harold had said to her the night that they finally addressed their longtime and no-so-quiet feelings.

            Everything is about feelings and Claire hates to admit it – but when she watches Vernon stay behind with Maya on the campsite, she can’t help but understand _why_ everyone gets in a tizzy about love and romance. All of the planning they’ve done for Lucas and Maya has really brought Claire and Vernon together. Everything with them is casual. They make-out in the late hours when they’ve evading returning to their cabins on time. In the evenings when they’re supposed to be cleaning up – Claire and Vernon usually make a trip to the river and talk more about how they’re going to get Lucas and Maya to admit their love for one another.

            In those hours that they spent together, though, Claire found that being with Vernon made her feel – what would she even call it? Safety? Security? Clarity? Things sort of melted in her mind and in her heart when hanging around with Vernon. Air felt perfect when they kiss, when they would almost do more, and even when they’d see each other across the grounds. Passing glances almost felt like peaks back home, peaks back to something that she missed.

            And that is, in part, why her gaze lingers on him just a moment too long; a moment long enough for Lucas Friar to see something that he recognizes all too well; “When did you decide to join the bandwagon?”

            Claire pretends to have no idea what he means; “I see no bandwagon,” but she knows exactly what he means – as most any other normal human being would have known. It’s hard not to be the least bit concerned. Maya Hart is fabulous chick. Claire has been extremely fascinated by her since the first day they met because there’s just something perfectly imbalanced about her that demands the attention of anyone who dares to pay attention.

            She is good-girl-next-door meets troubled-artist-bad-girl, right? Maya isn’t afraid to break or bend the rules, but she reads people very well. All artists do, though, don’t they? Claire can tell someone things about themselves that they haven’t even figured out yet. Why wouldn’t someone as multi-talented as Maya not be able to see someone’s body language and just _know_ something.

            And that girl reads Lucas Friar over and over and over again. She refuses to let him compromise the person that he is, and that makes her such a good girl. Lucas has morals that she could never bear on her own so she adopts them by protecting his integrity. It’s a beautiful bond that they have and it gives Claire chills at times how in love they are with one another.

            In the same vein, it makes her grind her teeth that they still haven’t come close to just saying those fateful words that will seal their future together!

            “I mean, when did you start taking your relationship with Vernon seriously?” Lucas’ voice hints that maybe he isn’t sure about asking Claire about this matter. Of course, he follows it up by explaining himself – ever aware that he could offend someone if he asks too many questions. Apparently Vernon only confirmed his attraction to Clarie last weekend. He hadn’t thought she’d move so quickly through the stages of casual attraction, to playful relationship, to actual romance. Especially considering she doesn’t believe in that “hooey.”

            Not to mention, Vernon is supposed to be flirting with Maya all night in an effort to force a territorial mindset onto Lucas. He’s a polite and proper boy from the South but even he won’t like the idea of Vernon imposing – especially if he has been told explicitly that his heart belongs to Claire instead. It’s going to be a long night.

            Tomorrow, though, will be easier, because Vernon and Claire are going to send Maya and Lucas out for firewood instead. And earlier in the day, too, so that when they _finally_ have that conversation they’ve been evading for weeks – nobody will have to be worried about missing out on dinner. In the meantime, though, she’s collecting wood with the hope that her amazing friend won’t sway Vernon’s companionship away.

            “Your eyes betray you, Friar. It would seem that he said he likes me to protect you from the truth.” Claire waves an arm behind her at the camp where she is sure Vernon is already sitting too close to Maya as she unpacks the rest of the things they need for setting the tents up. Lucas’ feet stop moving as he throws his focus from the ground back to the camp. Judging by the absence of his feet crunching dead leaves and twigs – the plan is already working.

           

* * *

 

            “I got it.” Vernon confirms. Maya’s been trying to help him but he swears that he can handle the tents by himself. The only thing that he asks her for help on is if he needs his hands in two places at once. And when he does, he makes an obscure joke about how if he could have hands in two places at once – he’d had one on her and one on Claire.

            His flirting game is _strong_. Maya wouldn’t have pegged Vernon as that sort of guy, honestly. She thought he was a bit more like Lucas in the reverse sense. Lucas looked like a good ole boy but he had some bad inside of him. Vernon was the looks-bad-but-actually-good type. He’s every bit as polite as Lucas during the day, and he actually enjoys helping the little kids too!

            That’s why his behavior is such a surprise. When he’s done with the tent only a few minutes later he asks Maya to come lay in each tent to make sure that he’s got them wide enough for everyone to lay comfortably. And as she crawls into one ahead of him – he whistles. She makes sure to keep her distance when he crawls inside. Each of them lay flat on their backs and sort of just stare up at the top of the tent.

            “We’re back!” Lucas’ voice breaks through the strange silence. Maya finds herself grateful that he’s finally back with Claire. Not just because she obviously hates being without him most days, but also because it would probably deter Vernon from any other weird jokes, she’s sure.

            “Can’t a man get no privacy round these parts, partner?” Vernon nearly shouts this out in reply and it leaves Maya horrified. So horrified, in fact, that she can’t move. She just lies on the ground with her jaw slack in shock. She doesn’t even try to get out of the tent.

            “What?” Lucas growls in confusion before peaking inside of the tent to see Maya inside. She can just barely catch sight of him as he zips the tent back up. Claire explains that she wants to go fishing as a group to get some dinner. She thinks that seven or eight fish on top of a basket of berries would be sufficient for the night. Lucas agrees, saying that maybe to save some time for prep and cleaning that Vernon and Claire should go fishing while Lucas and Maya look for berries.

            Maya gets the courage to poke her head out of the tent as she unzips it and se can feel the tension immediately. Claire’s eyes are darting back and forth between Lucas and Vernon. Both boys stoic with jagged body language. Clearly Lucas wasn’t impressed with Vernon’s joke. Claire agrees quietly that Maya would be great for finding berries since she paints with them, which is absolutely true.

            “I am pretty good with berries, myself, man. I could go with Maya. I’d be _very_ helpful.” He winks and it racks Claire up for some reason. After calling him “lover boy” she pushes him away from Lucas and the tent towards their own belongings. It takes a minute but she convinces him to get these things together so that the two of them can go fishing.

            It gives her just enough of an opportunity to walk over to Lucas and Maya, now at his side since getting out of the tent completely, and try to apologize; “Boys and their sex drive, am I right?” Claire is far from delicate when it comes to such matters. Maya admires her for it usually. Today she sort of wishes that she’d just kept her mouth shut.

            “Maybe it’s best if I shack up with Maya tonight. Maybe it’ll give you some time to cool him down.” Lucas grabs all of his stuff and pushes inside of the tent that is going to be his – and inevitably Maya’s as well. She doesn’t mind and tells Claire that Lucas worries. Claire understands, of course, because she understands _everything_.

            And then she reminds Maya that Vernon is probably just trying to make her jealous; “He wants me to commit. I bet he thinks flirting with you will put me at a fork in the road, or something like that. You know?” Claire and Vernon were one of those maybe-they-are-maybe-they-aren’t couples. Sometimes they were very lovey-dovey and cute, while other times they couldn’t care less about being around one another. Some other campers think that they’re just sleeping together.

            Maya questions the way that Claire smacks his backside as they leave their campsite. She doesn’t think that they’re that close but at the same time, how would she even know? Love, sex, and romance – all of that stuff is foreign to Claire. She just believes in happiness and doing whatever makes one happy. Maybe that could include being in an extremely non-exclusive and casual physical relationship with Vernon?

            “Those two are up to something.” Lucas decides out loud.

            Maya doesn’t disagree, but she has pretty good idea what; “They just wanted to share a tent. That’s probably why the tents are so far apart!”

            “I want to know zero percent of this theory. Let’s go get some berries.”

            Lucas never was the sort to want to talk about _that_ part of being in love. Riley definitely divulged a few of his secrets during their relationship. One of which was that he definitely thought he’d be waiting until marriage because he’d be scared to death otherwise. What if that woman’s dad found out? What if his ma found out? As she thought about this she burst out into laughter, losing her balance along the way.

            When she falls to the ground – she purposely brings Lucas down with her.

 

* * *

 

            Claire and Maya are talking while they fashion a grill out of fishing wire. They are smiling and laughing as though there’s not a single thing wrong. When he asked earlier, Maya claimed that Vernon wasn’t bothering her so much as throwing her off. She isn’t really used to people pining after or for her, so it was just strange to have someone being so forward. _“Usually it’s me doing that to Josh, you know,”_ she had said. Noting only afterwards that she’s been over her crush on Joshua Matthews for a long time.

            It sort of made Lucas mad.

            Okay, not _sort of_. It definitely made Lucas mad. Was he not being forward enough? Should he have just kissed Maya in spite of the company back at the cabin? Should he have been trying to make himself clearer all along? Or maybe Maya just didn’t take him seriously yet.

            “Why are you flirting with Maya, Vern?” He doesn’t plan to beat around the bush. Lucas is past that point. Vernon and him had discussed these things last week. It seems as though the whole thing had been a waste of time now and he’s mad about it. Lucas stops caring about niceties when he’s mad.

            Claire looks at and sees Lucas scaling the fish with a frown on his face. Normally he’d have smiled at her but not this time. Her eyes remain glued to him for several minutes while Vernon decidedly ignores Lucas’ question. It doesn’t change his disposition, though, and the frown remains in place.

            By the time Lucas scales his fifth fish, Vernon finally composes himself to dictate a response; “Because it will make Claire jealous.”

            “And not because you want to step on my toes and steal my girl?” Lucas doesn’t believe him for a second. But only a second, though, because Claire clearly has something going on with Vernon even if she says otherwise; so once it passes and Vernon assures him that he purposefully flirted with Maya so that Lucas would insist on being in the same tent as her.

            It makes sense, now, and in a clearer mind – he’s surprise he questioned it at all. That’s the problem with “anger issues.” Nothing is clear at first and it requires time before the pieces fall into place inside of his head. Lucas wishes he had half of the self-control that Maya has when things get difficult. She can handle anything at the drop of a hat.

            Well, most of the time, anyway.

            “It’s funny that you call her your girl, though. You couldn’t even kiss her this morning!” Lucas drops what he’s working on and says he’s going to the river to clean up, that Vernon can take of that last few fish. Lucky for him his straps are hanging loosely enough for him to slide and arm into it smoothly as he jogs away from the campsite for the third time today in a bad mood.

            When he finally strips down to his boxers and rubs some of his safe-for-wildlife body wash over his skin mixed with just a little bit of dirt from the bank, Lucas starts thinking about this morning again. Claire and Vernon were _watching_ them this morning. They were _watching them almost kiss_. If they were watching then clearly something else is going on during this trip.

            In fact, Lucas believes that Vernon and Claire are working together to accomplish a very specific goal: to get Maya and Lucas to “seal the deal.” Vernon knows about Lucas’ temper. He knows that it wouldn’t take much where Maya Hart is concerned to wind him up and set him off. Shameful as he feels about it, he can recognize it and he can see it being manipulated now.

            Lucas is willing to bet his two friends hatched a plan to get Maya and Lucas into the same tent. From there, he suspects that there will be grossly private situations brought up or addressed. There will be set ups and awkwardness around the campfire and – “Nope.”

            Lucas repeats himself, “Nope.”

            “I’m doing this on my terms!”

            He thought his declaration was private. It’s part of the reason he nearly shouted it into the air. Unfortunately, he’s not alone at all. Seconds later, a stone lands a few feet next to him sending ripples through the water. There’s only one person that would feel that comfortable throwing something at him.

            “Doing what on your terms?” It’s Maya Hart. She’s standing in her own underwear with a chuckle hanging behind her teeth. Her arms are poking up as she fumbles with a hair tie. Lucas sits down in the river with unidentifiable emotions. The water comes up to his shoulders where he’s sitting which means when Maya comes out she won’t be able to sit with crossed legs.

            And she doesn’t. When she wades out she ends up positions herself in front of him on her knees. But it’s not _just_ in front of him, no; Maya is on her knees between his legs. That’s right, she’s only inches away from him in the water in her underwear…

            If she so much as looks at him the right way – Lucas is toast.

            “Vernon was making fun of me because I didn’t do something earlier.” He isn’t sure why he’s being vague. Maybe it’s because he’s worried that if he tells Maya that he wanted to kiss her that – he doesn’t know – _maybe she’ll laugh at him?_ What if she didn’t take him seriously? What if she wasn’t ready for that? He could have misread everything earlier.

            This is why being a gentleman in all aspects of life was important. There would be no “what if” questions. Lucas let his guard down and now he feels just shy of being a criminal.

            “Claire made fun of me, too. She was telling me that she kissed Vernon Monday and they plan on taking it up a notch this weekend. It’s been less than a week, right? She said that it’s been five weeks and that she can’t believe that we are still – and I quote – do-si-do-ing around one another.” Why is it when Lucas isn’t crazy he thinks he is crazy, and when he isn’t crazy he thinks he is? How does that work? That has to be a mental disorder of some kind. Lucas is sure that he needs therapy for more than his anger issues.

            So Maya was aware that the two of them almost kissed too. It wasn’t just him. He wasn’t wrong about thinking that they were going to kiss. That’s great and terrifying all at once. It’s been eating him up so it’s probably eating her up too, which means he may have let her down.

            But he stops himself from getting carried away. There’s nothing to be crazy about right now – except Maya. Things don’t need to be as complicated as they are making them. Lucas cautiously breathes and reaches out for her arms. When his palms settle over her elbows he dictates clear truths: _I have known Maya since seventh grade. She pretended to be my girlfriend on the subway. We’ve been good friends since the second we laid eyes on each other. We share a cabin at Camp Evergreen. Next year is our last year of high school. Maya doesn’t know where this is going and neither do I. We almost kissed this morning. We are sharing a tent on our camping-within-camping trip._

There is one more truth that he almost can’t stand to admit, but he must: _I love Maya Penelope Hart._

            “If we kiss – everything changes, doesn’t it? I mean, it would if it meant something.” Surprisingly, he doesn’t stutter his words. A few blonde strands of hair fall over her eyes in a short gust of wind. For some reason she looks different now. Furrowed brows, glossy bodies of water in her eyes no more perfect than photographs, and peachy cheeks darkening with each passing second. This is a young woman seeing possibility somewhere she previously overlooked. Lucas knows that feeling – and it just propels his heart into a fit.

            With his heart racing and his breathes calculated so that this ethereal lady in front of him doesn’t see that he’s completely lost in himself. His eyes remained on hers as she keeps mulling over his words. The second that she affirms that they could kiss, that it wouldn’t be bad, and they might even enough it – he’s doing it. He’ll press his lips to hers and he’ll drown.

            Maya starts to lean forward, moving his hands to her hips. It’s fast. Initially, he thinks that she’s coming in to kiss him but that’s not what happens. Instead they fall beneath the surface of the river. Maya’s body is against his and they’re under water. It’s not even a full minute that the both of them are floating together, but the feeling of unity isn’t whisked away in the current. As soon as they emerge Lucas pulls himself back enough to rest on his elbows in the river.

            As for Maya, she doesn’t depart. She remains resting on top of him. Now his breaths aren’t quite as calculated, and neither are hers; each of them out of breath from being underwater. Lucas wants nothing more than to freeze in this moment of time so that he never forgets how good he feels right now.

 

* * *

 

            Maya wants to move. Not to get away from him, but rather to closer to him. Moving a few inches forward would put her chest against his, and possibly even allow her to kiss him. There’s a breaking point for everyone, a point in time where that person cannot keep contained any longer. For some people, that involves committing some atrocious crime, or being incredibly horrible to another person. Other times it’s someone who cannot keep the good news a secret. As for her – today – she can’t pretend that she isn’t wholly interested in just being with Lucas Friar.

            Somewhere deep inside she felt a barrier give way.

            When it did, she couldn’t deny that a part of her _needed_ him.

            The time has to be right, though. If she is going to be with Lucas – as his girlfriend – then she wants to make sure that they give the relationship every opportunity to last. Riley and Lucas should have made it. They should have been the next Cory and Topanga. They aren’t and they never will be…

            So with the odds against them, Maya cannot risk doing anything wrong. If she is letting her guard down and letting love into her life, then she wants to make sure that it’s going to succeed. It doesn’t have to be forever but it has to be good. It has to be sincere.

            “I could love you. I could fall in love with you right now.” Maya announces.

            Without missing a beat, Lucas uses wraps and arm around her, sliding her nearer to his chest with a wide grin. She expects this to be the kiss – this is the moment where they’ll finally kiss. Of course, that’s not what happens.

            Instead of kissing, Lucas just throws all caution to the wind; “I already love you, so I guess we’re half-way there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was good, right? Lucas dropping that truth bomb?


	12. Campception, Part 2 & 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campception Part 2:
> 
> It's bed time on day one of the camping trip. Maya and Lucas are having trouble getting to bed, thanks to Claire and Vernon. Once they dose off, though, Claire and Vernon have a conversation that puts their relationship into perspective for Claire.
> 
> Campception Part 2.5:
> 
> The following morning, the group decides what activity they're going to do for the second day on their camping trip.
> 
> *Disclaimer - Suggestive content, albeit very mild and brief, does exist in this chapter. Allusions to pre-martial sex are made, again - albeit brief and vague.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-two: Campception, Part 2 of ?

 

(Unknown Number of Parts For Now)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

* * *

 

            It has been two hours and all we can hear is laughing and grunting. Claire and Vernon are definitely having a good time. Maya has peeked outside a couple of times, and their motions do not seem to be sexual in the slightest, their shadows aren’t even overlapping, but they are trying their hardest. For now, she’s just wrapped up in her blankets and sleeping blankets with a knit cap atop her head making her ears itchy.

            “Can they even let us camp outside when it’s this cold? Isn’t that kind of illegal. We could die.” Lucas shakes his head at her, though, because all of the minors are paired up with a counselor or a senior camper, whom is responsible for their safety and warmth. Heat packs were available for any campers with concern about the temperatures – which were only forecasted to be approximately forty-eight to fifty degrees. People have camped on colder grounds and survived.

            Plus, Lucas secretly had nabbed a few heat packs just in case Maya had been concerned about the temperature. Although, admittedly, he was hoping that she would be more willing to share a sleeping bad instead…

            That might have been a dirtier, greedier part of him…

            “Well, talk to me. If you talk to me I won’t realize how cold I am.” Maya dictates. She found that listening to other people was a great way to forget the things that were bothering her. Plus, Lucas had said only a few hours ago that he loved her. Whether she could trust those words, she still couldn’t give in enough to be sure, but hearing them was an amazing experience. Knowing that someone cares enough about her to love her – or even think that they love her – that is brilliant. She hadn’t expected to be so invigorated by it, but she definitely had been!

            And now hearing Lucas’ voice was calming in ways that she secretly already knew was possible.

            Lucas turns onto his side and props his head delicately into his hand, staring at her with a partial grin on his lips already – almost as though it were pre-programmed – and he laughs at her; “And what should I talk about?”

            Camp? Home? School? Texas? The future? Basketball? Anything would be fine, as far as she was concerned. There isn’t much on the face of planet Earth that she wouldn’t be content listening to at this point…

            “Talk about whatever comes to mind. If you’re lucky then I’ll fall asleep.” It only takes a second for her tent mate to protest; he would most certainly not be lucky if she fell asleep. Who would talk him to sleep afterwards? How would he drown out the inappropriate noises coming from the other tent? Wouldn’t it be better if they fell asleep together? Maya doesn’t respond to the rhetorical questions – and yes, she does know what rhetorical means – in any other way but ‘humph.’ Just a puff of apathy in his general direction; thankfully he doesn’t presume her disinterested.

            “You could sing to me, or we could sing together. How about an alphabet game or something? If we’re both talking then maybe we will fall asleep together.” And so, they take turns running through songs based on title. Once they finish the alphabet once, they start up again with a new theme. After song titles, they do musicians and bands; then they do movie titles; then actors only; then actresses only. The time passes very quickly and before long, Maya and Lucas are laying next to one another smiling and staring into each other’s eyes half away.

            Maya doesn’t mind, though. Why would she? Living with Lucas has been such a positive experience. It’s shown her that they really are great friends in spite of the fact that they are rarely ever alone together. It’s shown her that she’s capable of taking care of herself in ways that she thought impossible before coming to camp. And perhaps the most important message that she’s gathered is – _it is possible to want to be with someone without being scared of what happens when it’s over._

            Even when it came to her crush on Joshua Matthews, she knew at some point it would have an end. There would come a time when she wouldn’t like Joshua anymore. Not because she didn’t still like him, or because he never liked her back, or because things never lined up the way they needed to for the both of them to work together nicely. No, she just knew there would be a day when she stopped wanting him because it wouldn’t be necessary anymore.

            That time came when Shawn showed up. When her home life stopped feeling fractured and incomplete, the need to pine after a boy she could never have felt pointless. Her happiness was rooted more deeply in her mother and Shawn. Maya still remembers the day clearly when someone told her Joshua was coming around for dinner, it was at the bakery, and she shrugged; _“Okay_ ,” she said.

            It was just “okay,” because it no longer mattered.

            Other crushes died because she killed them. Not the actual people but the idea of wanting those people. Football players – there’s no way they could handle a “pistol” like Maya. Other artists – they would be intimidated by her talent. Nice boys like Farkle who care a little too much about being the best – they would never be able to understand her. When she couldn’t cure her fascination by explaining the plainly obvious – Maya would quickly conclude that even if she initiated a relationship successfully that eventually the other would leave. Maya refused to be left the way her mother had been left.

            If Maya fell in love too early and too fast then she might find herself with a child that she can’t care for at a job she hates left behind by a man who didn’t love her the same…

            With Lucas Friar – a boy she’d never had considered a possibility ever – she can’t seem to avoid feeling at peace. No worries about when he’ll leave. No worries about whether he’ll leave. No concerns about his changing his mind, or being a mismatched man. Maya just felt really good about him.

            And he loved her.

            That’s what he said – he loved her.

            _No,_ she reminds herself, _he loves you._

“Sweet dreams, cowboy.” Maya whispers, barely finishing the thought to form those words before she drifts off completely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Claire and Vernon are proud of themselves when they peak on Maya and Lucas, mooshed together in the middle of their tent. Since Vernon and Claire aren’t tired, they decide to walk around the campsite for a few minutes, get themselves tired again.

            “Tomorrow I was thinking we could play hide and seek after sunset. Or maybe we could do a Survivor thing – hide and idol and whomever finds it doesn’t have to carry anything back to the cabins.” Vernon sort of just talks when he feels like talking, usually not about much that is relevant, not that Claire minds. In fact, she’s found that in the last few days that she really can’t get enough of his silly quirks.

            He has this odd way of eating that cracks her up. He always eats with his head tilted to the right, and he doesn’t lift his head until he’s chewed all of his food. His ears wiggle a lot when he talks, which distracts her every time he starts talking.

            Vernon has a crooked smile. It literally reminds her of a cartoon smile where the center of the mouth is a “V” and then each side goes in opposite directions. She likes it, though, and finds it’s fitting. One – “V” for Vernon. Two – Vernon is a very comical sort of guy. Claire is surprised that she enjoys him so much.

            And sort of like earlier today, she recognizes that she feels at home with him. She misses him when he feels too far away. Vernon doesn’t get too far away while they’re walking.

            Claire makes sure of it by grabbing his hand, citing that she’s cold.

            “You ain’t gotta lie to me. I know you care about me. Maybe you don’t want to, but you like me as much as I like you. There’s not a thing wrong with it.” Wiser than he looks sometimes, she concludes. Never having been interested in this kind of stuff, never having taken it seriously; it’s weird to think of someone being able to see through her nonchalance. It is strange and satisfying and defiant all at once.

            As with most conversations at camp – the serious ones, anyway – several minutes seem to disappear while Claire tries to compose a response. The thing about nature is that there’s no rush. Everything comes and goes in its own time, and it is because Mother Nature has no concept of time. It is the idea of time alone that consumes all.

            But, alas, she does finally find the words that she wants to say, “I just want to have fun with you, Vernon. I don’t want to worry about leaving camp in two weeks. I don’t want to worry about what other people will think. I don’t want to worry about what it means. I am who I am, and that person doesn’t worry about whether or not things will change tomorrow or not. It’s all life and it’s all fun.” She can’t change who she is or what she wants. Claire would never want to be different from who she is, even if she does feel herself growing attached to Vernon.

            It is her conclusion that it could be possible to love someone and still be free to go through life without being held back, without being grounded by absolutes. Just because it means something doesn’t necessarily anchor her to him. This is the part wear she breaks free of her own inhibitions and enjoys the ride.

            Wherever it may take her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-three: Campception, Part 2.5 of ?

 

(Unknown Number of Parts For Now)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucas wakes up before Maya, so he is the one who starts making breakfast for everyone. That also means that he’s the one who wakes everyone up when the food is done. Of course, he hadn’t expected to be the one waking his friends. He had to rekindle the fire, get the foods out and cooked, _and then get everyone up._ That was easily an hour long process.

            But he did – he had to wake them up. And that’s how he found Claire and Vernon tangled up in their tent. Naked.

            _So they were actually doing… well that,_ he thinks as he wanders back to his own tent to get Maya. Surprisingly, she’s already started to stir when he arrives. She tells him that she was scared for a second when she didn’t see him, but she does in such a groggy voice that she might not even be sure that she’s said this out loud. Not that he minds, because he Lucas wants Maya to be in love with him.

            “I figured I would make breakfast for everyone since I woke up. Do you want to eat in here?” Lucas doesn’t know why he offers. It sort of just happens. His mouth formed the words before he could process the idea. Maya declines the offer, though, stating that she will get dressed before she comes out to eat with everyone else.

            But Lucas warns her that Claire and Vernon may have had a very long night. Maya chuckles, but still kicks him out of the tent. He takes no offense and returns outside.

            Breakfast is quiet, there’s very little that actually goes on between Maya and Lucas before Claire rolls out of the tent first. She complains that it’s a bit cold outside. It elicits a giggle from Maya but neither of them says anything to affirm that they know.

            Not that Claire would care if they knew – that’s the kind of person she is – the not caring type.

            “Vernon wants to play games today. Hide and seek, capture the flag, and stuff like that. He even suggested we make an ‘immunity idol’ from that show Survivor.” Lucas has never seen the show, so it takes a few minutes for Maya and Claire to explain what it is and what happens. Lucas is quietly appalled, but agrees to everything else very concisely.

            “Capture the flag actually sounds like it would be fun. We could make a day of it.” Lucas remarks excitedly, taking a huge bite of his granola bar. The girls chat about possible teams. It could be girls versus boys, or – and Claire said this – _couple versus couple._ Maya asks if the two are officially and item.

            Claire deflects, though; “We cannot be defined but I think, yes, you could call us that.”

            It wasn’t the best deflect, but she confirms without confirming. Something politicians do really well. And girls, apparently…

            Vernon strolls out, not even trying to act coy. He kisses Claire – squarely on her mouth with a certain sensuality that definitely wasn’t necessary. Even though it doesn’t make Maya visibly uncomfortable, Lucas sees a certain discomfort in her eyes. Only a split second later she looks at Lucas and he swears he can sense desire in her stare.

            “They chose capture the flag for the activity today.” Claire announces, a foreign sort of grin taking to her lips. Vernon chuckles in response. Then the two of them stare at each other, sort of half smiling and half laughing for a few minutes before planning really takes off.

            And, it does end up being a couples’ game. Claire and Vernon will face off against Maya and Lucas – _may the better couple win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know this was a bit of a funky chapter - almost a filler, really. I wrote the last installment without my outline and did a few things earlier than I originally anticipated. So I used this chapter to transition towards the new game plan for the story. I think you'll love and hate the changes, although my ending is solid. My ending hasn't changed.  
> Because we all know I'm Lucaya AF, and Lucaya is always my end game.


	13. Campception, Part 3 of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lucas find that Capture the Flag doesn't go the way they expected. And neither does the afternoon.  
> Or the evening.  
> But who says that's a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There is sexually suggestive content in this chapter. It’s not explicit or mature, but it’s not mild. There’s some descriptive detail about displays of affection that are not plainly sexual - but can be seen as suggestive.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-two: Campception, Part 3 of ?

AKA: Not the Expectation...

 

(Unknown Number of Parts For Now)

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

* * *

 

 

            Maya picks the hiding spot for the flag. She picks the most ridiculous place, too. Not dug into the ground; not snugly placed along the bank of the river; no, because those places would have made more sense.

            Hell, putting the flag in her pocket would have made more sense than where she asks him to put it.

            “There’s no way they’re going to look that high in the tree. If they do look up there – do you think Claire or Vernon is going to be climbing up to get it?” Lucas decides that she isn’t necessarily wrong. Claire would ask Vernon to do it, probably, and even then – he might not be willing to go up. Of course, you can never truly predict how competitive someone is going to be until it’s too late.

            “I don’t know, Maya. What if one of them does climb up here?” His tone of voice was more critical than it was inquisitive. If he’d known better, he would have tried to recover, but he didn’t know better. Instead, Maya gets frustrated by his inability to accept any hiding spots that she suggests – and in turn he gets frustrated that she isn’t more accepting of his own suggestions.

            In the end, they leave it in the tree before they lay out some picnic goodies. Even though they just had breakfast, it’s taken nearly an hour just to find an acceptable spot. In thirty minutes, the four friends need to meet back up at the campsite so that they can start searching for the flags.

            Maya goes for the dried fruits. She pops a few in her mouth at once, not even caring that some may not taste pleasant together. As for Lucas, he decides to nibble on juicy berries that they still had stashed up. During the break everything is quiet – from the two of them right down to the river flowing gently behind them.

            Everything about the day is mild and calm. Lucas likes it.

            It reminds him of Texas.

            “What would you do if I went back to Texas?” The last time they talked about Texas was when he’d upset Maya. She asked what sort of plans for the future he has, and his reply was that he was unsure. It was a lie that he immediately got caught in because he’d considered his options. He knew what they were and he was wondering which was the choice he actually wanted to make.

            “What would it matter what I did if you went back to cowboy land?” Pain seethes in her response, but not the kind that would seem out of place. Maya Hart’s tone has always been riddled with a troublesome ache. The difference between now and before is that Lucas cares about Maya as more than just his wild spirited friend.

            Lucas shrugs his shoulders with her eyes boring onto him, analyzing what the question could possibly mean; “Well, what if we decide to start dating after all of this? What would happen if I chose Texas?”

            Somewhere deep down he knew that he would always wind up choosing Texas, he supposes. That’s where he feels the happiest. That’s where he was born and raised, maybe not through his teenage years, but that’s where he feels comfortable. In New York he feels out of place – only a little – but still out of place.

            And so, so far away from everything that he knows is deeply rooted in him.

            For several minutes Maya toys with some stuff in her knapsack and winds up putting her fruit bits away. Initially it seems that she’s ignored the question, but eventually he face contorts into a bit of “thinking” expression that confirms that she’s _really_ thinking about it.

            Then all at once she sighs something loud and hurtful. It almost seems like a moan of pain. Perhaps it is uncomfortable for her to think of Lucas leaving New York behind – and consequently, her too.

            “Why don’t we wait and see if we actually start dating first. For all we know, this could be some summer love that blows over in no time.” Maya is holding onto the doubt that always clouds her mind. It’s funny how she can be confident in literally everything she does in life, but when it comes to relationships she simply cannot accept anything that comes to her. Even after Shawn married Katy – her outlook on love hasn’t improved much at all.

            Lucas contemplates arguing with her, saying something to force her hand in answering. Of course, none of that would be in his best interest. Upsetting her would ruin not just this camping trip, but the remainder of their time at the camp too. Lucas has to live with her at the cabin, so he just sighs.

            “I doubt that it is, but I’ll humor you this time.” Maya seems amused by his response. At least that is the impression he gets from the tight smile forming over her thin pink lips. It’s a beautiful thing when she does smile – almost as if the world has everything figured out and Maya Hart is the epitome of it all.

            Maybe that’s an exaggeration. Lucas knows that there are many beautiful things and that personification or simplification of something broader than one person is senseless. However, he can’t help but feel as though things are better when those lips curl upwards for any duration of time.

            All at once, Maya changes the topic and starts different breeds of fish. It is out of left field and unexpected. She lists several species and tries to describe them – sometimes stopping to ask Lucas if the information she’s spouting is accurate. Upon confirmation, she continues again. Lucas sits back to eat and listen as she continues on… and on… and on…

 

* * *

 

            The game of Capture the Flag is _way_ too easy. Lucas and Maya, once they are allowed to actively look, find the flag almost immediately. It’s tied to the center of a bush along the riverbank. Lucas is convinced that they didn’t take the game seriously. Even though it really isn’t funny, Maya cannot resist laughing at her companion as he goes through his tirade.

            Since they already found the flag they have to walk it back to the campsite and tie it to the tent zipper. The entire way back, Maya listens to Lucas be angry about how poorly played the game was and just _listens and listens_ _and listens and – dear goodness there was so much listening!_ It is as bad as she assumes it was when she wouldn’t stop talking about fish breeds. As such, she owes it to him to ride out the verbal tantrum.

            An hour goes by while the pair of them sit at the camp waiting to see if Claire and Vernon happen to find their flag and return to camp. Maya alludes that they should track the two of them down, but Lucas refuses. He wants them to give up on their own.

            He’s competitive, not the she’s surprised or that she didn’t know. After all, he plays sports. Much of his life is a competition to be on the better team and to be the best player on his own team. Getting good grades is a competition for valedictorian and going to college is a competition for available spots. Everything that Lucas could possibly care about in his life is a competition in one way, shape, or form.

            Except maybe where she is concerned… Lucas really isn’t in a competition to win her heart…

            Because, really, he already had her heart. Lucas is now tasked with convincing her mind that it isn’t a completely daft idea to fall in love with him. He has to prove to her that there’s nothing to be lost in trying to have a proper relationship with him. And that cannot be easy – Maya is quite the skeptic where romance is concerned.

            “What do you propose we do, then? Do you want to go swimming? Do you want to go fishing? What do you want us to do while we wait for them to realize they’ve lost, huh, Friar?” Everything about the way she speaks is enthusiastic, and sunshiny – as Riley would probably put it, honestly – but Lucas seems unmoved. Maybe that isn’t even the word that Maya would use to describe it. Honestly, he just seems to not hear her. Of course, Lucas _heard_ her just fine. What he didn’t hear was that she still wants to hang out with him.

            Maya knows this because only seconds later he sighs; “I think I’m going to go for a walk by myself, actually. I’m really angry about this capture the flag deal. I think it’d be best for me to do some hiking and get it out of my system.” In the back of her mind, Maya knows she has every reason to be suspicious as to whether or not this is the real reason he wants to go off on his own...

            Firstly, so many campers have implanted in her head that they see chemistry between Claire and Lucas. Secondly, she knows for a fact that Claire has never been in a committed relationship in her life. Thirdly, Lucas poured his heart out to her – admitting that he _loves_ her and she’s been only partially receptive (if even that). Lastly, she shut down a conversation about him returning to Texas by acting like it probably wouldn’t affect – at least there was a chance it wouldn’t. All of that considered… Maya should be worried about him going off on his own…

            But that doesn’t make her do anything clingy or stupid, because why would she want to continue to contradict her cautious romantic nature in any way whatsoever? No, instead of asking him if he is sure about his decision, she just smiles; “That’s fine. It would actually give me the opportunity to sketch some of the stuff out here anyway. Just promise to come back here before sundown, okay?”

            Lucas doesn’t really confirm so much as grunt. But the instant he’s heard her give him approval – not that he actually needed it to begin with – off he runs whatever direction he chooses. Maya doesn’t check where he’s headed and tries not to concern herself too much with it. Instead, she goes into her shared tent and pulls out an aptly hidden sketching pack she prepared before coming on this campception-camping-trip. It is barely five minutes lost before Maya is jogging through the moss and rocks to find a quiet little scene she can get lost within…

 

* * *

 

            The sun is literally setting just as Lucas returns to camp. Vernon and Claire took the lead on preparing everything, letting Maya fine tune the impromptu and half-finished sketches she started while walking through the woods. Pretty much everything she’s worked on incorporates hands, or faces without features – all signifying an absence of clarity or the presence of hesitation. Others are of animals that are sleeping; some are just of branches and bushes that were particularly beautiful. It’s amazing how fast fingers can move when someone is inspired, honestly. Maya can’t believe she was able to fit so many partial sketches into only six hours. But – there’s a backbone – she can get just about anything done. The general idea is all she needs to make a piece. And who knows – maybe she’ll sit on these for the rest of the week and finish them with a slower and more concise frame of mind?

            Lucas sits next to her – smelling of the river and sporting wet hair. He has to have rinsed off after sweating all afternoon. Initially, he doesn’t make any conversation with anyone, except to ask what is for dinner. Claire explains quickly – hurrying to jump back into a conversation she was having with Vernon about going back to the cabins tomorrow and how she’s kind of dreading it. He agrees for what everyone knows is an obvious reason.

            An obvious reason that Maya kind of hopes is less loud and intrusive tonight… Of course, it’s not her business either, is it? Pretend not to not hear it, she supposes.

            “Those sketches look great. I can’t wait to see what you do with them.” It seems passive, but Maya can hear in his voice that the remark is genuine. He must have thought on a lot of stuff while he was out and about. Maya had done her own thinking but mostly it was just reminding her that anything could change at any point in time. Especially being that this is a camp – a camp where people can easily fall in love because there’s not much else to do except survive. She humbled herself about her feelings for Lucas. Love him as she may, love is not a reason to throw caution to the wind.

            Actually, love is probably one of those things that nobody should ever throw their cautions to the wind… because why would that make any sense? Love is a big enough risk without people thinking ‘Ah, screw it, let’s see what happens!’

            “Thank you, Lucas.” Maya barely mumbles. It isn’t that she is upset with him so much as she’s just indifferent. Her body isn’t tired but she has this certain absence of feeling from being so involved with her art during the afternoon. In a way it is euphoric because Maya feels removed from everything – and somehow apart of everything. As she starts filling her plate with the various odds and ends, being lost in her own thoughts, she accidentally brushes Lucas’ hand.

            They both apologize, and return to silence. It remains this way until Lucas retires to the tent ahead of everyone else – eating next to nothing. He cited his reason as being that he’d chosen to nibble on a variety of berries and nuts while he was out in the woods. Everyone took a moment of silence in the event that he consumed anything poisonous. Maya figured he was probably safe, though.

            Nearly an hour passes before Maya heads into the tent. She only does so because Claire and Vernon are getting a little too touchy-feely for her liking. When she enters the tent she finds Lucas sprawled out in a starfish fashion – taking up _literally_ every free inch of the tent.

            “Oi – where and I supposed to sit?” She questions with a bit of irritation in her voice. At first Lucas ignores it and laughs at her. When she doesn’t join him, he must realize that she’s not joking. Or that she doesn’t get his joke.

            Or perhaps both; “My lower back is tense from the workout I got today. I was just trying to get comfortable and pass out.”

            “Well, I guess I can give you a massage. The sooner you relax then the sooner I can sleep on my half of the tent, I suppose.” The reply is instantaneous. In fact, it is so fast that even Lucas is surprised at her attentiveness. Maya pushes as much of her stuff to the sides as she can before straddling Lucas and sitting on his butt – you know, with her butt; “So – not to be disgusting – but I need you to not fart on me. I don’t think we have enough friendship experience for that to be an okay thing yet.”

            Lucas gets a quick chuckle out of it, but assures her sarcastically that this was his whole ploy! That he wanted to fart on her and this was the only way! Once the childish and immaturely joking subsides, the massage becomes less disjointed. Maya can actually hear Lucas moaning in relief as she forces the muscles in his back to relax.

            Nobody is keeping track of the time so much as they are ignoring the chuckles and giggles coming from Claire and Vernon’s tent. For now the sounds are innocent enough, but every so often there are snippets of conversation that are louder than the rest. Snippets that reveal some level of sexual activity could be taking place… Snippets that Maya just erases from her memory because none of it is her business… Even if she knows the business is happening…

            “Ow!” Lucas squeals unexpectedly. He rolls so quickly that Maya barely has anytime to stand up and give him the opportunity to roll. And even when she does lift herself it doesn’t matter! Lucas knocks her off of her feet immediately and she lands on him – chest on chest, and face to face.

            For a second, the labored breathing of shock keeps them from realizing that they’re so close. Once the surprise subsides, Maya stares at Lucas – not moving either out of fear or desire. Each of those emotions would keep her planted against her friend. Part of her wants to lean in and maybe kiss him – since they nearly kissed yesterday before coming to the campsite – but she doesn’t. She just doesn’t.

            Not yet. A gut feeling tells her to hold on just a teensy, tiny bit longer…

 

* * *

 

            Lucas props up on his elbows, eyes partially closed, and puckers his lips to meet Maya’s own. He can almost taste her skin as sweet as the berries she dined upon not even an hour ago. It would not take much more effort to press his mouth against hers and get the kiss he’d been waiting for; to get the kiss he was hoping she would grant to him…

            But just at the last second he bits his lip back.

            His restraint proves to be appropriate because Maya is frozen with self-doubt. Her eyes are not on his eyes, but on his chin. Too afraid to look at his lips, he imagines, she is questioning whether or not this is the moment – the _right_ moment to take a step towards Lucas rather than away from him. And it’s never _really_ been that she’s stepping away from him. Maya has been getting closer to him this whole time they’ve been at camp lodging together.

            It’s just that she hasn’t been able to bring herself to fill the last gap between them that leave each questioning their sanity.

            Then, as quickly as he turned, she seems to lose the hesitation. Softly her lips fall onto his – and feeling in his body is removed. The only thing he can really comprehend is the way her lips taste – the way they suffocate him in an exciting way – and the way they give him life. It is slow and deliberate at first, but another peck immediately follows, and then another, and then another. Slow kisses begin blending into rushed kisses that force them to move their heads as they move form a laying down position to one that allows them to be sitting more upright – Maya now in his lap, his hands gripping the fabric covering back to hold her so close.

            Lucas can only describe the moments when they’re not kissing as pain. They aren’t even normal kisses. Each is thick with passion and desire. Without a shred of uncertainty, each time their mouths crash together there is unadulterated _need_. Each craves the other in a way that can’t even be explained; only shown.

            Shown by the way Maya’s hands cup his checks and slide occasionally to his shoulders, to grip him while she fights off butterflies and urges to take more. Lucas can only tell because his own hands have slid beneath her shirt and left his fingers nearly digging into her skin along the edges of her bra. Much like hers, his hands occasionally slip when his appetite becomes too strong. He grips the edge of her shorts and bunches the fabric in his fists.

            And yet neither of them shows any sign of stopping. Self-control is all that prevents them from doing more than kiss and keep their bodies firmly pressed up against one another. Heat is emanating from every inch of skin so much at this point that they are covered in sweat. Whatever rinsing he’d done this afternoon has been a waste. Now he is no better off.

            Maya presses her lips against him more harshly than she’s done so far, but only before she separates from him. As she crawls off of his lap nervously, and carefully so as not harm him below the waist – in one particular place, she seems to be apologetic n her expression. Thankfully, she does share with him her change of heart; “That was just supposed to be a taste. I just wanted to know.”

            “Was it what you were expecting?” He literally says this out loud to her. There was really no way he could stop it. Sometimes he just said things that maybe didn’t need saying. Sometimes he said stupid things, too. At least this wasn’t one of those moments; not completely.

            Before Maya is able to share what she thought, Vernon and Claire can be heard sort of laugh-moan. It is not unclear where things might be headed for them – having had a rendezvous the night before… being obvious about their level of intimate affections… Lucas could guess what was happening. Something very noisy and very not something he wanted to be familiar with – at least not in respect to what they were doing together.

            “It was even better.” Maya shares quietly. It is very quiet. Lucas actually nearly misses her saying it because it’s whispered in the opposite direction of his face. At least he hears what she says, he figures, and decides to get into his own sleeping bag – snuggling up as close as Maya will allow for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So 1/3 of this was written several weeks ago - like two or three nights after the other update. I considered starting over completely but that was discouraging and made me not want to work on the chapter at all. Instead, I did my very best to pick up where I left off for the last 2/3 of the chapter. Hopefully it worked out and you can only kind of tell that this was done in two very different mindsets.
> 
> I am proud enough of the chapter that I can move on confidently to the next chapter... hopefully tomorrow evening!


	14. Campception Part 4 of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title AKA: Still Not Ready?
> 
> It's time to return to Camp Evergreen cabins and after tear down - Lucas tries to talk to Maya.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-four: Campception, Part 4 of 4

AKA: Still Not Ready?

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucas and Vernon are tearing down the tents and packing things back up again. Meanwhile, Claire and Maya are cooking some apples and fish left over from the previous night. The fire is going strong, and the only thing that really needs done is stirring and flipping. Maya maintains it on her own while Claire sifts through the remaining nuts and berries that they pooled together. She sorts them into bowls evenly between the four of them.

            “So did you enjoy the camping trip?” Claire asks – opening the conversation as though she were talking to a stranger. Maya doesn’t take it personally. Instead she just answers the basic question with an equally basic structure.

            “It was pretty fun. It went by faster than I expected.” Maya doesn’t even try to decorate the voice with interest. She didn’t feign excitement. Really she was absorbed in her own thoughts… about kissing Lucas… About kissing Lucas _a lot_ …

            Claire nods; “It usually does, to be honest. I think the more you enjoy your company the faster it goes…” She takes this moment to glance over at Lucas _for_ Maya. There is this silent question in which Claire questions just how much Maya enjoyed Lucas’ company. Perhaps they knew what happened, perhaps they didn’t. Maya wasn’t about to confirm it, though.

            Instead she just shrugs; “That’s why life seems so short, because we surround ourselves with friends.”

            Claire hums before setting all four bowls down where Maya can reach them once the fish and apples are done cooking. After this she walks over to Vernon – ensuring that she smacks his bottom as loudly as she can so Maya and Lucas both snap their heads to make sure it was a playful slap. It was.

            Things are really mellow – Maya assumes that everyone is a little tired. Three or four minutes pass before she starts scooping the apples out of the pan and throws an even-ish amount onto each tray. She knows that Lucas loves cooked apples and, therefore, gives him a few more than the others. Just the same, however, Claire really loves fish so she gives the biggest piece to her once the fish has cooked.

            Just as she gets the plates set and calls everyone back, Claire makes a suggestion; “I was thinking we should nix the plan we had the other day with the equipment. Since you guys are going back to the same cabin it makes more sense for you guys to just take your stuff with you.” Lucas agrees with this before Maya can reject the idea. Of course, the game of Capture the Flag was definitely a joke and any terms shouldn’t be upheld because it was pathetic. This is how Lucas and Vernon both defend the change of plans. Maya doesn’t so much mind the changes as she does being spoken for without previously designating such.

            Regardless, she quietly agrees and starts eating her breakfast a little ahead of everyone else. Claire seems to notice her unease but starts talking about how this next week of camp is the last week. She shares stories about her past experiences with the last week of camp…

            The massive break-ups between couples that have been together nearly the full six weeks…

            The crazy last-minute hook-ups between people…

            Exploring whether or not their sexuality is fluid…

            Pulling crazy pranks on enemies…

            Making stupid declarations of love…

            Maya notices at this mention Vernon shifts. It is a very uncomfortable and there’s obviously something about this list that has set him off. She’s going to bet that it was the “stupid declarations of love” part. It isn’t without surprise that Vernon has become positively smitten with Claire.

            Everyone wants to be with someone whimsical and unencumbered as Claire.

            She’s the “pixie” girl that popular media loves to hate.

            Blonde hair, perfect skin, and talent to boot – per the “pixie” girl checklist…

            “It is the sense of urgency. People think this is their last chance to tell these people the truth. It’s a ‘leave my mark’ mentality.” Maya mentions this passively, but it seems to spark a debate amongst the other three. Claire and Lucas are on the same page that they want to do things they don’t regret and say things they feel need to be said, whereas Vernon simply agrees in the sense that he wants to be remembered. He doesn’t care if he ‘leaves his mark’ so much as he finds his way into the hearts of people he cares for so that he is remembered by people that matter.

            And this ends up being the discussion for the rest of breakfast. One-by-one everyone wraps up their dining experience, and then wanders to the river to rinse all of their belongings off. Maya lingers by the shoreline longer than anyone else. The water is warm because of the way the trees part. The sun has been shining down on it for hours. So the water is relaxing flowing against her fingers. She doesn’t want to move.

            Maya thinks that she’s just feeling nostalgic because of all the talk about the ‘time ticking away’ on this final week at camp. It’s going to go by in a blink, and it’s exactly why the kiss with Lucas is even more complicated than it was before… because now she has to worry about whether or not the kiss was genuine or if it was a moment of weakness because soon they’ll be back in New York… pretending camp never happened…

            “Oh, dear lord, I have no idea what I’m even doing right now.” Maya groans to herself – but only after scanning the perimeter to ensure she’s by herself. She is. She keeps this moment to herself – this moment of absolutely weakness.

            And she takes it to cry for just a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucas slips his hand into Maya’s while they’re walking back. Claire and Vernon left first because Vernon was hungry. Lucas and Maya were pokier – and quieter. Claire was flirting with Vernon nonstop, while he was making passes at her that did not go unnoticed by _anyone_. Lucas even started cracking jokes about it make him uncomfortable.

            “When is a good time to talk about where this is going without you acting like it’s not serious?” He is right to ask this question in this way with these words – because that is _exactly_ what Maya would do – because it’s easier to put it off until it’s very obvious what is happening. Recognizing that he is right to ask her when is a good time to talk is kind of her sign, too, that probably now is the best time for her to talk.

            “Say what you need to say. Ask what you need to ask. Now is as good of a time as any.” Their hands are still intertwined, and Lucas’ grip on her tightened enthusiastically. Maya glances over to him and sees him smile. There is so much hope in his eyes.

            Lucas takes a deep breath in just before he opens the conversation; “Last night was amazing. It was really serious, though. I think there was more going on than just two people kissing for fun. I already laid my heart out for you, and I just wanted to know if last night meant that you were accepting it.”

            Maya couldn’t help but crack a smile because Lucas was so full of life and joy while she spoke, but he was unmistakably shy and nervous by the end of his thought. It was humbling. It was adorable. It was exactly the kind of thing any girl should fall for – it was exactly the kind of thing she was falling for right now.

            And still, she couldn’t make herself just accept it simply.

            “I’d take anything you give me, Lucas. I don’t think that’s the question you wanted to ask.” If they’re going to have this talk, best to do it honestly. Right? Maya doesn’t speak harshly, and is very mindful of her tone.

            It pays off, because Lucas doesn’t get offended. In fact, it’s more of the same – nervous laughing; “You’re right. Like I said, it was pretty obvious that we were both on the same page last night.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Yeah.”

            They’ve stopped walking at this point. Maya lets go of his hand first, only to step in front of him and place a hand on his cheek. Only for a few seconds she’s convinced that she’s going to kiss him – forget her inhibitions and pretend she’s not scared. Sense comes back to her as quickly as she breathes in the chilly air.

            “But I got caught up in my own desires last night. I’ve liked you for a long time but I never thought of it as a possibility so I never let it consume me. Being that close to you and not taking the opportunity? It was something I would regret so I kissed you…” Maya feels tears sting her eyes. What she’s about to say will likely damage whatever good progress they’ve made together. She can’t keep her concerns quiet, though. It isn’t fair to him; “I still think I need some time, though. I love you, but I want to be sure that whatever happens – it happens for the long haul.”

            Yet another laugh? It’s a laugh but not a nervous one. It is actually one more of a … like … unimpressed? Whatever it is – it leaves Lucas stepping away from her. Maya wants to be nonchalant, but it hurts. It hurts having him give her space – this is just the first step. The first step of leaving – Maya is sure.

            “Let’s just put it behind us. Let’s get back to cabin and spend some time apart for the rest of the weekend. You think it over and we can try talking again later. Sound good? Sounds good, I think.” After that, they keep walking without holding hands. They get to the cabin without another word. As soon as Lucas drops his things, he mumbles about needing to clean his clothes – that he thinks he’ll make a trip to the river for a bit on his own – and then he leaves before Maya really even is able to sit and relax.

            The instant she’s sure he’s far enough from the cabin - she throws herself face first into her pillow and screams a slew of profanities. Non-freaking-stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this was a bit of an angst-ridden chapter. About that...  
> It's not really meant to lengthen story. I have a set number of chapters and days I'm covering so - I assure you this is a step forward for Lucaya in disguise. I'm hoping to do another chapter tonight/tomorrow morning-ish - but it won't be up until Sunday most likely... (I work the next couple of days so, yeah...)  
> BUT - I should definitely have this finished within a week! So whatever pain you feel from the angst - temporary.  
> I have a pretty light work schedule next week - so I want to get this wrapped up for myself and for the readers. This is the longest I've ever taken to finish any fanfiction story and it kind of hurts me.
> 
> Thanks for reading <33


	15. Boy Talk & Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5; Day 34: Boy Talk
> 
> After Lucas leaves Maya alone at the cabin, he does laundry by himself. Or - he was supposed to be by himself. Then Vernon shows up to share something that is on his mind.
> 
> Week 6; Day 35: Girl Talk
> 
> Claire has spent the night with Vernon and realized there's something she needs to say - so she shows up at Maya's cabin unannounced just to get it off of her chest.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Five

Day Thirty-four: Boy Talk

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

* * *

 

            Lucas is doing everything he can to move as fast as possible with his bag of laundry and his eco-friendly laundry soap. He doesn’t want to think too hard about what Maya said – he doesn’t want to even remember that she _still_ needs time to think after they kissed. After they could have done more than kiss!

            Of course, Lucas has no right to be upset about that because good things don’t get rushed. Every story he’s ever heard about peoples’ parents falling in love right away – those stories turn into divorces or break-ups. Lucas thinks about how many times Riley has said her parents met each other and knew – but it took years before they were a steady couple. Even after that – they had their break-ups and fallings out. In the end, love prevailed because they worked at it overtime and remained committed to one another.

            Then there was Shawn and Katy. Those two were _very_ slow to get together seriously. It had to have been nearly three years, right? Lucas thinks it was three years before they got hitched. Again, they worked at it really hard. Katy having been abandoned – Shawn apparently having been left behind by the woman he loved. In the end, they loved each other and found a way to happiness. Lucas knows that in order to win Maya over – skeptical from the experiences of the two adults she cares about the most – he’s going to have to be willing to wait for her.

            And being mad about not getting her assured commitment today is stupid! It proves to himself that he’s not ready for Maya’s heart just yet. Although, to further prove that there’s some good to be taken from their conversation, Maya never denied that he has her heart. She simply has stated that she’s maybe not ready for a relationship yet. Maya figures she’ll be with him but only if it’s going to be long-term.

            “Maybe that’s why she won’t talk about me going back to Texas.” Lucas remarks aloud to himself. At this point, he’s made it to the river where he prefers to do his laundry. There’s a rock that he can sit on and comfortably clean his stuff without putting too much strain on his legs or back.

            Once he starts washing, he loses himself in making sure that he’s ringing everything out and getting it hung on his makeshift clothesline. It’ll be a few hours before everything is completely dry – but if he can get it dry enough to put back in the bag, he can hang it all in front of the cabin as he usually does when he does all of his stuff at once.

            Just as he’s finishing the last little bit of clothing, Vernon startles Lucas by jogging up with his own small bag of laundry. Before he can even question how Vernon knew where to find him, he shares that Maya told him. Vernon was apparently looking for Lucas anyway; “I wanted to ask your advice on Claire.”

            Lucas doesn’t really think he’s in any place to be giving advise, but agrees to listen anyway. Maybe he can at least offer an alternate point of view. Perhaps it would give him an additional insight. Who knew? Lucas didn’t know, but it would ultimately distract him further from his thoughts about Maya.

            “Go ahead, brother.” Lucas croons airily.

            Vernon gets himself set up, explaining that he just doesn’t know what to do about this situation. That he isn’t even sure how he got into this situation. It’s just “this situation” until he gets settled and starts cleaning his own stuff. Lucas is propped against a tree with a rag over his eyes and arms crossed before Vernon confirms for him what “this situation” actually is…

            “I think I am _in love_ with Claire. I don’t want to lose contact with her when camp is over Saturday. The thought occurred to me that we don’t have to lose contact. We could have a long distance relationship!” Vernon sounds thoroughly excited. Lucas doesn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t be – no reason except for the obvious reason; “But I don’t think she would be interested! I have no idea to ask her or convince her otherwise – and I don’t know, man. I have no clue.”

            As if Lucas would have a clue either. He can’t even convince the girl he loves to move forward with him – and they are going home to the same place. They literally go to school together. They’ve been friends for years. So Lucas’ advice probably wouldn’t help him.

            So he just says to him what he’s been saying to himself; “Bring it up and see what she says. If she isn’t interested she’ll let you know. If she isn’t sure, she’ll let you know. The best thing you can do is be honest and see what happens.”

            “Is that working for you?” His laugh is louder than Lucas was anticipating. It always is, though. Vernon’s softest giggle still sounds like a surround sound bass coursing through the air. It isn’t bad – and in fact it is usually hilarious – but sometimes it’s just noise. It’s just _loud_.

            Lucas knows not to take this personal, and therefore laughs with his friend. The truth is: _no_. It’s not really working for him. It doesn’t feel that way, at least, so at the end of the day there are factors they cannot control. Vernon can’t make Claire want a long distance relationship. Lucas can’t make Maya want to date him seriously. Half of the work comes from the girls. If they aren’t willing to participate – then they won’t get anything done. There won’t be any relationships if the ladies aren’t ready.

            “Truthfully, though, Vern – you have got to say something. Claire probably is expecting it. Why else would she have brought up these crazy last week at camp stories? She thinks that between the four of us – someone is probably going to do something dramatic. Worst case scenario – you both have great stories to tell.” Lucas picked up from Riley that everything has a positive spin. That’s why he forces himself to see the good in every scenario. Also, anger management taught him to realize that not all bad things are bad things when considered from a different angle. Vernon accepts this concept and allows silence to settle back over their stretch of the riverbank.

            “All we can do is hope for the best, huh?” Vernon randomly grumbles, as he starts making his own clothesline opposite of Lucas’ set up. In response, he grunts indifferently. That’s all anyone can ever do ever in any situation. Hoping for the best is as natural to people as breathing. So, yes, they’ll just be hoping for the best – whatever the best may be…

 

* * *

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Six

Day Thirty-six: Girl Talk

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

* * *

 

 

            Claire sauntered through camp in her bikini fitting loosely over her body. Many of the kids are still sleeping at this hour, she’s learned, so it’s the best time to sneak out of Vernon’s cabin. Even though they have been intimate, they had not been that night. After they went swimming with Lucas sans Maya, Claire fell asleep in Vernon’s cabin that night. Being that his roommate is also eighteen, nobody complained and let it slide.

            “That’s how you get ‘this one time at camp’ stories…” Claire remarks to herself a few minutes before she finally reaches her destination. One step; two steps; and one large step forward – _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

            Claire waits patiently – or maybe not. It feels as if she’s been very patient. Of course, it’s probably on been two or three seconds before she slams her fist against the door again – _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

            “Who the hell is it?” A male voice grumbles just before answering the door. Lucas swings the wood almost off of its hinges and immediately Claire can see in his face that he was unable to sleep well. When she glances past his shoulder she sees Maya in a mess of art supplies with dark circles underneath her big, blue eyes.

            “Go for a walk, champ.” Claire doesn’t ask. She doesn’t even command. She more or less bullies Lucas out of the cabin before slamming the door behind him. Poor guy has no shoes, no shirt, and pretty much no options to occupy his time. Vernon was still asleep when she left. It is unlikely that he would be up after only ten minutes. Claire could be wrong, but she doubts it.

            Maya stands from the floor, sending some makeshift ‘charcoal’ pencils and various pant brushes rolling onto the wood. Each pitter-patter clanging of the supplies is musical in a beautiful way, but it doesn’t distract either girl from Claire’s impromptu visit; “What brings you ‘round here so early?” Maya literally yawns as she tries to say this. It sounds more like “wu bins oo on deer oh erwee.”

            Claire is very go-with-the-flow, and the idea dawned on her this morning that she was feeling some things that she needed to say aloud to someone. Seeing as Maya and Lucas had spent as much time apart as physically possible Friday night and all day Saturday, she kind of figured Maya had some stuff she needed to say too. Two and two fell together like a two-piece puzzle in her head. As such, here she is in Maya’s cabin; “I like Vernon in a scared-to-leave-at-the-end-of-the-week kind of way.”

            Sassy and sarcastic, Maya claps her hands very slowly; “Even bad girls fall in love, I suppose.”

            “You already knew that, doll face.” From there, the usual dynamic fills the awkward space of being honest about being in love. Claire is about as uncomfortable with it as Maya. Funny thing is, their favorite songs are all love songs. Tragic love songs, but love songs nonetheless! It is probably more accurate that either of them would like to admit.

            “I ain’t as bad as you. Always the flirt, still the virgin.” Maya reveals. Not that it was much of a reveal. Claire had not only suspected as much, but had picked up on Maya’s subtle hints that physical intimacy hasn’t been a game she’s played before now. Lucas will be her first everything – not that it’s a bad thing – but it will certainly be an interesting one.

            Claire, of course, is the “badder” of the two. Vernon isn’t her first fling – but he’ll be the first “fling” that she cares about too much. As she shared, leaving at the end of the week is scary because she knows that there’s a chance Vernon will become nothing more than a memory. A friend who could have been more at camp…

            “She said as if virginity were the currency of present day America.” Claire chuckles. Truer than anyone would like to admit, a good many teenagers falling in love for the first time still place a high value virginity; something that is primarily due to unfortunately inadequate sex education in the school systems. How it has remained as such, Claire is unsure – it’s a problem for another day.

            Today her problem is dealing with this Vernon relationship issue.

            Or the fact that there’s no established relationship and she wants it to be…

            “You live in the same America right?” After this they laugh together. Maya seems in better spirits, although looking no less tired than she had when Claire arrived. At least the cheerier expression takes away a bit from the distress that clearly plagues her.

            “Love and sex are weird things. I never used to think of them as being hand-in-hand, at least not for me. But now – I don’t know. It started that way but I really like how I feel hopeful and fearless with Vernon. I know it’s camp and that these cheesy things happen to other girls. This year, though, it is happening to me. It is me this time and I don’t know if I am crazy for thinking that I could have more with Vernon.” Claire’s words are not as loaded as they sound. They are not as emotional as they sound. In fact, she is very disinterested in the words she’s actually saying. The only real reason she is opening up to Maya is because getting it out of her system will help determine if she can do this – if she can talk to Vernon about where things stand.

            Although, she has a gut feeling that it isn’t as big of a deal as she is making it. Claire hasn’t been the type to be dramatic before, but if she ever toes the line of dramatic – it is usually wasted. Worry without reason: a motto that she tags to others. A motto that problem belongs tattooed across Maya Hart’s forehead.

            “I think if you just ask him how he feels about something more permanent you’ll know whether or not you’re crazy. You should know within one minute whether or not it’s something that is realistic.” This is a basic declaration that has more power than it seems. Claire knows that the bobbling blonde is right. If Vernon hesitates or tries to ask questions about her motivations – she will know that her affections are misguided. She will know that she was just a fun time.

            But if he is accepting; if he is enthusiastic…

            Somehow his acceptance of her efforts to be more is scarier than his rejection. That is really messed up, and she says it too; “What is wrong with me? Why am I more concerned about him being as gung-ho about it as me?”

            Maya seems to think about it. She takes so long that Claire is convinced that she’s made a roadmap or an outline – touching mentally on every little possible reason that could make Claire think this way… That maybe she is even theorizing traumas that might have made her a nervous wreck about these things…

            And she’s not even a nervous wreck! She’s just overthinking it.

            “Because people who are in love often overthink everything.” Maya says, almost as though she were reading Claire’s mind. The two of them look into one another’s eyes and hold the stare for a very long time. Each girl’s features soften, smoothing skin as they truly relax on the subject. For as much as build-up these matters have created in five whole weeks, it’s hard to believe such a subtle resolution.

            And, just to ensure the resolution is sound in _both_ of their minds, Claire reminds Maya; “Take your own advise, babe.”

            And with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand, Claire slinks out of the cabin to find that Lucas was drawing pictures in the dirt several feet away from the cabin. Once he sees Claire walk out – he just walks back in – asking Maya if she’ll just go to sleep before she passes out from exhaustion. Hopefully Maya listens to the two people that care about her most at camp right now – and just do what she knows is right for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this feels a bit like a filler - but I did disclose that this was a slow build. I have only 3 chapters left to write. I will give you 3 words to describe the upcoming chapters (1 word each, in order).
> 
> Indecisive.  
> Acceptance.  
> Invitation.
> 
> Go ahead with your theories. I might be more predictable than you think. I might not ;)


	16. Opposite Day??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas confronts Maya, saying that he hasn't been fair in the amount of time that he's given. That should make her happy - right? Right?  
> Riiiight?

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Six

Day Thirty-Eight: Opposite Day?

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

* * *

 

            So far in the last week of camp most of the activities have become unofficially voluntary. As such, Maya has spent much of the last four days pretty much finishing sketches and creating art supplies from nature – making notes on the way she’s done this as well. Lucas has been bringing her meals and coercing her to leave at least for a couple of hours today for a swim or a walk.

            Not that she’s really been talking to him much. Their dynamic is slightly fractured after kissing on the camping trip. Maybe it isn’t for the worse, but it certainly hasn’t been for the best either. Lucas has tried to use the time to really think about his life and how Maya fits in it long-term.

            If he goes to college, there’s a really good chance that Maya won’t be following him there. College, while perfectly within her grasp, is not something that she’s probably going to pursue right away. Her art is everything and she will want to focus on exploring that option in her life. She’d even considered doing some photography classes and doing a bit of a blog.

            Even if Lucas stays locally for college, there’s the chance that Maya wouldn’t stay in town. She would want to travel here and there to figure out what it is she can do with herself and her talents that will giver her a reliable career. In a way, it would be more painful watching her leave him behind for the adventures of real life. Lucas would almost hate that more than putting distance between them…

            And speaking of distance – the big question that he’d been trying to ask her – _Texas._ What happens if he does choose to go back to Texas and work the family ranch? What happens if he decides to be a farmer? The country life that he’d always dreamed of having… if he goes down the path that he wants so desperately to follow… where does Maya fit in? How does he keep Maya in that scenario?

            He understands why Maya is so afraid of actually answering the question. Because there are really only two answers: she would come with him or she would let him go. But decisions like that are never on just one person because the first person has to make the decision to leave first. Lucas wants to go back to Texas and he knows in his heart that he’s going to pick Texas. Maybe not right after high school, but he will eventually end up there – doing exactly what he wants to do just like he always dreamt.

            Subconsciously, that’s why he brought it up with her.

            Subconsciously, he knows that Maya has to fit into that picture in order for this relationship to actually work in the long run.

            Subconsciously, he knows that he isn’t just planning for a relationship with Maya – but an actual life with her next to him.

            Maybe it isn’t as subconscious as he thinks – but for the first time he clearly sees his feelings for what they are – for how strong they are outside of just loving her. Lucas understands that no matter if he leaves camp knowing Maya is ready or not is irrelevant because he is willing to work on it. Growing up and growing old with her is all he wants and he’ll give her all the time in the world if she wants it.

            “Are you awake?” Maya asks while yawning. Apparently she had left to get food at some point while he was sleeping. Clanking around now, even if he’d been asleep – he certainly wouldn’t be now. Lucas doesn’t mind, though, and actually sits up wit ha smile on his face. In his moment of clarity, he found the inner peace he needed to have on the subject of Maya Hart.

            “Must have woken when you left. Habit, I think.” Maya smiles at him brighter than she has in days; it makes his heart beat a little faster. It takes a minute for him to get to his feet and clear a spot on the table in order enough for them to both sit comfortably. Effortlessly, the two function in conjunction harmoniously. It is not long before they have sat and are enjoying breakfast in the silence.

            The silence doesn’t stay very long, though. Maya breaks it by complaining about the trouble it was to carry the food back, but that it wasn’t nearly as bad as getting the food. Since she hasn’t left the cabin much, she’d forgotten the struggles of socializing and dealing with large crowds.

            This is when Lucas makes a comment about how hard it’s going to be going back to New York. The mention causes her to freeze up. For several seconds it seems as though she’s going to stop talking entirely and pretend the mention of New York was nonexistent. Thankfully, she seems to carry on smoothly; “It is going to feel foreign. The only thing I’ll recognize is you. It’ll be all that makes sense for awhile.”

            It’s the tiny moments where she says things so beautiful, so heartfelt, that Lucas has difficult wrapping his mind around the fact that she is still hesitant about what they could become together. Honesty reveals that in Maya’s mind – somewhere in her mind at the very least – there’s already something concrete between them. He can’t allow himself to think that way – he can’t allow himself to be entitled.

            “Home doesn’t have to be a place, you know. Sometimes home is a person.” Is nonchalance an art form? It should be an art form. Lucas manages to say this so breathily and while eating that Maya cannot for a second thing that he was being purposefully cheesy.

            And she doesn’t; “People don’t come with rent payments or mortgages, so they’re probably better choices anyway.” Her joke is legitimately funny. Maya spent much of her life worrying about where the money was coming from and if she had enough of it to survive. Growing up, Riley Matthews was more of a home to her than her apartment – than her own mother, even. Lucas is excited to hear confirmation that her ideals haven’t shifted in that respect.

            “Speaking of home…” Lucas pushes out past his teeth with what almost comes out as hiss – unintentionally; “I was wanting to let you know that I’m sorry. I feel as if I’ve been pushy about us talking when you’re clearly not ready.”

            Everything felt right. Everything sounded right. Lucas was pretty sure he’d done exactly the right thing. Maya wanted time to think – and he could give it to her without going nuts. Not that it would have mattered, because he owes it to her to give her space. And yet, Maya looks offended and distraught at his words.

            “What?” She sputters.

            When Lucas doesn’t respond immediately, she says more sharply; “What are you saying to me?”

            So he repeats himself – he’s sorry for being aggressive; he’s sorry for trying to make her talk before she was ready; that he will give her enough space to work through her thoughts and feelings… But repeating it didn’t change a think. In fact, if changes anything it made the entire situation even worse because in no time she was on her feet running her fingers through her hair.

            “You said you wanted time and I don’t feel like I’ve given you the time and space you wanted.” The information he reviews with her is not false. She did want time and space to think – there’s no way he could have made that bit up in his head. If he if _did_ make that up, then he has some deeper issues than just figuring out why love is so complicated.

            Maya sits in her chair no differently that she was while eating. The time seems to freeze as she looks at him, frustration dripping over her eyes in slow motion… Lucas feels that perhaps he’s missed something now that he’s spoken. He can’t imagine what it is that he’s missed because Maya does not actively interacted with him since the camping trip. Most of their exchanged, while genuine, are brief and pertinent to essentials.

            All Lucas was trying to do was confirm that, yes, she could use more space! Lucas doesn’t need to take care of like a child, which is exactly what he’s been doing for the last few days. That was the right thing to do, yes?

            Suddenly she stands up in her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. She swallows food that she’d not finished chewing, and then promptly takes a swig out of her water bottle. For a moment, it seems as if all is going to be fine. But moments are so quick and delicate; one can never predict the future off of just one single moment.

            For the next, it could change.

            And it changes so very quickly in this instance. Maya flips through the pages of her sketches, mumbling; “All I want is to know that I can be happy without being concerned it won’t last. And here we are – you telling _me_ that _you’re_ giving _me_ space when I was settled in my feelings for you. Not anymore, I guess.” And on that note, as soon as she says ‘I guess’ her sketches fly everywhere in the room. She sweeps her hand across the tabletop that exists beneath the paper – and _foom!_

            Everything she’s been working on is flying around the room.

            And Maya Hart is walking out the front door.

            Silence grabs him by the throat. He can’t make heads or tails of what’s just happened. Lucas has no clue as to why Maya is upset at this point. Well, he does – because she just said that she was at peace with what was happening between them – but it was the first time he’d heard anything of the sort! Feeling as if maybe the relationship he wants with Maya is a losing battle… Lucas covers his own face – tears already forming in his sockets.

            Very little makes Lucas cry – not since he lived in Texas. Not since he had to leave behind his way of life. Not since he had to leave behind a piece of himself to move to New York and start all over – to become Mr. Perfect so he’d never be kicked out of school again…

            Realizing how much he’s been holding in over the years distracts him from Maya’s absence, although it’s not easy to forget because he forces himself to pick up her work and salvage anything he can for her. Maya loves her artwork and will most likely be crying harder about the wonderful things she’s destroyed on paper than in her heart. But, for Lucas, he sees now as he swipes away tears from his cheeks that there’s really only one proper decision for him to make regarding his graduation plans. There was really only one viable option, as he’s always supposed subconsciously.

            Lucas is going back to Texas. He has to do it. He _needs_ to do it.

            There is no Lucas Friar without Texas.

            “But there’s not Lucas Friar without Maya Hart, either.” He reminds himself. His love for her is unquestionable by now. Maya Hart defines him now in a way that he thought only Texas could; she helped him become the kind of man he’s happy to be – making him comfortable in his own skin in spite of the inner struggles he had through the years. Even if he’d never really known it, Maya Hart was the one person in New York he could never disappoint or let down.

            And it was because she’d always be there to pick him right back up and remind him: _“You’re a Huckleberry. You can do anything. Literally anything, even if nobody wants you doing it.”_ Sarcastic were the words of a beautiful blonde, but wise beyond her years they were too.

 

* * *

 

 

            Maya isn’t sure where it is she plans on going, exactly, but she goes as fast as she can. It really isn’t to get away from Lucas but rather her emotional fit. Maya only wants things to make sense. She wants to trust the things that are happening to her. And it’s not like Lucas Friar is a terrible guy who never follows through and changes his mind as often as the weather. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Lucas Friar.

            What she didn’t trust was herself – she didn’t trust her own heart. How could it know what it wants if hasn’t wanted anything like this in the past? Sure there were crushes – most notably Joshua Matthews. Sure there was dances and boys and all, but she never took it seriously. Maya just wasn’t interested in that kind of stuff. That’s probably, honest to goodness, the reason Maya and Claire got along. The both of them liked doing things but never really _craved_ them.

            And it’s probably why Maya ends up at Claire’s table for breakfast – red eyed and pink cheeks, wet from the rainfall of tears she’d spilt. Vernon sits with her, sharing a plate and smiles, only for a moment. He can see immediately that this is not a conversation in which he belongs. Claire pleads for a kiss before he runs away, a joke they’ve clearly created between themselves.

            It is apparent that they are on the same page about having a long distance relationship. It won’t be _that_ long distance, if she remembers where Vernon lives correctly, but her memory isn’t perfect. Nobody’s memory is perfect, if she’s fair.

            “What happened?” Claire asks, offering a piece of bread to her. Maya had ate the majority of her breakfast while Lucas had been talking so her hunger shouldn’t be as strong as it is right now – but she takes the bread and stuffs it in her mouth. It helps her from bursting into tears all over again.

            “Wufkuff saffs heef wanfs oo gif ma spafs buf I wonwonf if.” Maya speaks through her partially digested bread. Partially is a generous statement, actually. She’s barely even started chewing on it. Claire, naturally, ignores her. Once her mouth is clear of the bread and she’s sure she won’t breakdown again; “Lucas says he wants to give me space but I don’t want it. I don’t want it now because I was going to tell him I’m ready if he is…”

            Claire nods. Some of the other girls that they play music with usually are sitting nearby, and even they are all agreeing with bobbing heads. They must have been further in the loop than Maya expected. Of course, how could they not? One of them lives with Claire – so if two of them know, then they all know. Maya would presume so, anyway.

            “Tell him!” One of them croons joyously.

            “Already did that.” Maya reveals. She didn’t do it ‘properly’ as some might define it. However, she did let him know she loves him in a low-key fashion. They love each other, and that really is a truth than cannot change. It cannot be questioned.

            “No, Maya, I think she means – tell him that you don’t want the space. Apologize for overreacting – because we both know you overreacted because you are scared – and just tell him you don’t want it now. He’s a smart boy. He will figure out that you’re ready.” The advice is solid. The presumption is more than likely correct. Lucas is very intelligent. He would be ecstatic to piece her words together to mean that they’re an official couple. All of it would be dandy. All of it sounds so easy.

            So why doesn’t it _feel_ easy?

            Maya inquires to Claire; “What about you and Vernon?” The story is what she wants from her friend. The need to hear how the conversation played out and how they decided that it was what would make them both happy. It goes as anyone might expect…

            Vernon said that he couldn’t believe he was returning to a life without her. Claire agreed. He told her he liked having fun with her, and Claire agreed. And then he rounded it out by informing her that it was more than fun for him – that he thought it could be love… And Claire agreed. Just like that. They were on the same page seeing and feeling the same thing. So it was decided that they would put all of their contact information down on post cards and take a stab at having a long distance relationship. For all the trouble they expected to have, it was the easiest thing they’d done all summer.

            “That is how I know I love him.” Claire admits. It is a bigger feat for her than probably Maya. Coming to terms with falling for someone should have been harder for the girl that didn’t believe love was a viable thing for people to do. Knowing this is what puts Maya right back on her feet. If it was that easy for Claire then it was going to be even easier for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Are you ready for the next chapter?  
> Are you ready because there are only two more chapters guys. TWO MORE CHAPTERS ARE YOU READY?!


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of avoiding Maya, Lucas returns to the cabin with plans to surprise Maya with an innocent kiss.  
> As it turns out, Maya has different plans.
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Content and Sexually Suggestive material is contained in this chapter. While the act itself is not describes, sex is discussed in an upfront manner. I personally feel that the content is best suited for ages 13+ because of the positive message this chapters sends in terms of what a healthy 'first' experience should be like.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

Week Six

Day Forty: Finally

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucas felt kind of mean for telling Maya when she came back that he didn’t really want to talk to her. It was obvious that they were both crying and upset. Maya told him that he was right – that it was time to talk desperately. All he could do, though, was stand there with his mouth agape.

            Maya thoroughly apologized for his tantrum – she called it that, not him – and asked if he could forgive her for being so childish. Now, there isn’t a thing he couldn’t forgive Maya for doing. Not now, anyway. But even though he accepted her apologize and forgave her, he said he wasn’t sure being around her was the right thing.

            When he spoke to Vernon about it, the presumed diagnosis was that Lucas had decided to go to Texas. And that he did this knowing that he would be putting Maya in a situation this time next year where she’d have to watch him go if she wouldn’t come. It was exactly what Lucas feared; it exactly what he knew he didn’t want to do to her.

            He returns to the cabin faster than he was expected. This morning activity was just gathering wood. They would be having their final bonfire that night because Day 41 was a free day – the campers could literally do anything they want with no curfew whatsoever because Day 42 was the day everyone would go home. It was “Good-bye Day” to all of the veteran campers. Maya and Lucas did the activity together, but mostly they talked about how they wished they’d been able to camp for a few more years. Maya could return as a camper the following year – but Lucas would have to be a counselor. Not that he’d make a terrible camp counselor, but the experience would be very different.

            Maya had told him that Vernon and Claire would probably return as counselors the following year. Claire had always toyed with the idea, saying that this camp was a constant in her life. As for Vernon, summer camp would mark a special time in his life. How could he not return? Even if things didn’t work out with Claire – he’d made good friends and fallen in love for the first time. No matter what happens, Vernon would have a special place in his heart marked ‘Camp Evergreen.’

            When Lucas opens the door Maya is lying on his bed. Her feet are propped against the wall and the pillow moved to the opposite side of the bed so she can look at her artwork comfortably. Lucas had nailed most of it to the wall after Maya threw it all over the cabin. Judging by the way she sighs, then laughs, she probably didn’t hear the door open. Sure to shut the door quietly, he also tiptoes around the cabin so as not to disturb her.

            Everything is very quiet, and Lucas is proud of his ability to accomplish this, so that when he walks up to his bed – he can pop his head over her and just land a soft peck on her forehead.

            Little was he expecting, that Maya knew he was there and titled her head back when she could tell he was next to the bed. When he drops to kiss her forehead he gets her lips instead. It is awkwardly pleasant, and as such Lucas stays for two and three more quick kisses before pulling away to get lost in Maya’s eyes.

            Everything in the world becomes irrelevant as Lucas shuffles around and crawls into the bed next to her, looking at the walls just as she’d been doing before he arrived. Their bodies take a few minutes to adjust but eventually they are intertwined and just admiring the dazzling handiwork of Maya Hart.

            Maya’s hand is on his chest, thumb rubbing the seam just below the buttons of his most valued and most trashed Henley. It was a shirt he’d had for years – usually he did housework in it at home. It was his “play” shirt as his mother insisted on calling it. He would never understand why it was called a “play” shirt simply because it was okay to get it dirty and destroy it. Lucas sometimes thought of it as a “memory” shirt. Some of his favorite achievements and activities were performed wearing this exact shirt.

            Lucas could actually tell you every single story that went with the holes, ripped stitches, and stains…

            “Talk to me about Texas. Have you decided whether or not you’ll go back?” It was his dream that Maya would be the one to talk first. He wanted her to break the uncomfortable tension between the two of them – tension that was spilling over into their friendships as well. Of course, it was also his worst nightmare that she would start the conversation like this…

            “I am going back after graduation. I don’t see how I could do anything and be happy.” Lucas shares easier than he expected. Of course, being at peace with something makes it easier to share. Keeping secrets means there’s something about it that even makes oneself uneasy. Going back home, somewhere he knows he belongs, that was _never_ going to be a secret. It never really has been, he doesn’t think.

            Maya sits on the information. He doesn’t know how long. The quiet bends time in a strange way that makes it seem impossible to understand. Perhaps time is impossible to understand. After all, we can’t see it. The way it is measured is a device only to measure days – not the time itself that passes. Time cannot be touched, and therefore is still very quite abstract.

            And while he mind plays with the philosophical value of time itself, Maya has something else hatching in her brain. At first he doesn’t notice her moving a bit. Her leg wriggles free, and then her shoulder. He does sees her get propped up in such a way that she can see him better, but it is still so minor that he isn’t distracted in the slightest.

            It is when she climbs on top of him and presses her lips to his very slowly, and deliberately that he finally catches up with her.

            Unlike back in the tent, these kisses escalate immediately. Lucas only counts two passionate ‘pecks’ before their mouths are open and their tongues are practically dancing around each other. His entire body goes cold – not hot – with desire. Numbness takes over but he pushes it away with the blood rushing through his veins. Something in his gut tells him that the self-control that kept them out of trouble before is absent today. If ever there were a time these two would get themselves into trouble – it would be today.

 

* * *

 

            Maya doesn’t let herself think too much about what is happening except that kissing Lucas is right. Touching Lucas is right. Being with Lucas right now for however long she can have with him – is _right_.

            She doesn’t even know if he notices her unbuttoning her flannel. Maybe he does and just thinks it is because they’re getting too hot while they’re kissing. He probably doesn’t realize that she’s not just offering her heart and her love and her commitment – but her very self as well. Maya had been sitting on the thought for two days and maybe she knew the entire time that she was ready. Maybe she didn’t know. Maya didn’t have an ‘aha’ moment where it became obvious that this level of intimacy was something she could handle, not because she was emotionally ready – but also because she could physically trust someone to take care of her the way she deserved.

            Maya was placing every ounce of trust she had in him.

            While she thinks to herself about the weight of this decision, it seems that maybe she’s not the only one piecing together where this is going. Lucas has put himself at an angle so that he could slide his shirt off. And while he does this, Maya pushes her stray hair back out of her face – marveling at Lucas beneath her – seeing him in this way for the first time. Seeing him as a proper ‘other half’ the way he deserves…

            Before they resume kissing, Lucas rests his hands on Maya’s shoulders. His concise movements are delicate and submissive as he slides her shirt away from her body, only under her reassuring eye that this is an acceptable action to take. As the moment of gentle passion passes, Maya and Lucas slam their mouths together as though they’d not been breathing since the second they parted.

            Lucas hands grip her thighs fiercely white her own are wrapped around his cheeks, holding him in place so that she doesn’t have to wait longer than necessary to taste his desire on her tongue. It goes on just like this forever. Not actual forever, but forever in terms of hesitation. Each of them stuttering at the opportunity to take it further once more…

            And it is Lucas who lifts the pause, which is almost a surprise to Maya. His hands drag around to the front of her legs, fingers slipping over the lip of her leggings. Fists form around the band, but ultimately he shakily drags them down around her hips – signaling that if she’s ready then so is he… And Maya is content with her choice. She helps him remove her leggings, although not with a giggle or two as they fumble.

            Before they resume kissing, Lucas gawks at her in her mismatched bra and panties. She hadn’t really thought about this before she dressed this morning. And yet, Lucas is looking at her as though this is the first time he’s seen this much of her – as though he didn’t know how gorgeous she could be – as though there is not a single thing in the world more awe inspiring than her body in front of him right now.

            She knows that this is how he is looking at her because it’s how she is looking at him. It is without a doubt that they are mirrored expressed at this exact moment. The only difference is in the way she trembles when Lucas shifts to remove his jeans. Each action is deliberate. There is no accidental way they could end up in this situation, of course; but they are very concise in how they are moving forward. There are these subtle hints of questioning – subtle requests for confirmation that they are each equally committed to this decision. Maya knows that this is the ‘first’ moment that most girls, most women, dream of having… Being in love, having fun, being best friends, and more than anything – _wanting it every second of the way._

            When Lucas returns to the bed, Maya finds herself pressed against the wall, legs spread so that Lucas can be against her. Not ignorant to the male anatomy, Maya swiftly brushes past the initial shock of feeling Lucas’ arousal. Hands wander, and grope while they continue kissing. Periodically they will stop and laugh, or they’ll smile midway through a kiss. It’s all very happy.

            It is undiluted happiness.

            To be honest, Maya doesn’t really pay very close attention when Lucas unclasps her bra. Everything moves so quickly in the minutes it takes for them strip down completely. The bareness dawns on her only once they’re lying tangled, soft kisses filling those broken seconds between grinning and breathing.

            “So I have condoms?” Lucas says, eyes locked Maya waiting to see if she would ask questions. Of course, someone would have to have condoms at a camp where people are pretty well unmonitored for the majority of their day – especially when teenagers make up a large portion of those people. Maya assumes condoms are pretty easy to come by at the camp.

            “I would ask you when you picked them up, but right now I’m just grateful.” Maya shares. Maybe one day she’ll ask when he decided to grab them – maybe he had thought something was going to happen all along. Maybe he came to camp with them. Maybe someone gave them to him against his will. Regardless, they have the protection that they need (and should have) for this moment.

            “So this is happening?” Lucas probably couldn’t think of a better way just to verbally assure that she is ready. Maybe they’re doing things out of order, maybe they’re not. Maybe there’s no order. Maya’s life is going to be comprised of a lot of “maybe” questions moving forward. But at least she will have Lucas by her side – probably asking the same string of questions.

            “Lucas Huckleberry Friar, I can’t imagine it happening any other way.” They toss their heads back in laughter. Lucas reaches underneath his bed and pulls up a small black bag. Inside are a comb, some extra toothbrushes and toothpaste – and a tiny box of condoms. His hands are shaking visibly at this point, but there’s this tiny smirk on his face. He’s nervous.

            Hell, Maya’s nervous too. When she breathes she swears she’s breathing in pure ice. But in her gut, whatever worry that develop melts as soon as it forms. It was not a lie. Maya couldn’t imagine anyone else being more perfect for her than Lucas.

            “I want you to know without a doubt _before_ that I love you.” He says.

            “Of course you do. As if I didn’t already know.” Maya laughs; “But just so that we’re even – I love you, too. Perhaps you knew that before I did.” They remain on the bed, fumbling around in those last seconds before they make a memory worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you know - I debated for a LOOOONG time whether or not I would have Lucas and Maya take this step in this story. I have never been all that fond of writing sex in any scenario - and as you can, I don't actually *write* it so much as allude to it. It's not that I can't but rather just don't.
> 
> I hope you agree that I sent a positive message about how your 'first' experience should be happy, mutually desired, and exciting. Nervous is not the same thing as scared. I tried to be very clear about this in the chapter. I also want to remind you that Maya and Lucas are 17 and 18 years old in this particular fanfiction. They are older with the mental capacity and emotional capacity to make a decision like this healthily. Making a choice to have your 'first' experience is incredibly difficult and if affects the way you function in intimate and romantic relationships for the rest of your life. It does set a precedence and you should be completely prepared for this decision.
> 
> Not just emotionally, but as far as the possible consequences of sexual activity. Condoms, birth control, education. While I do not discuss birth control and sex education in this chapter - I do make a point to include that condoms are used. Unprotected sex is dangerous and I want you as a reader who may be active or considering activity - BE SAFE. Be happy and confident in your decision - AND. ALWAYS. BE. SAFE.
> 
> Thank you for reading Make Memories - there's one more chapter for you to enjoy ;) It's going to be an epilogue. I've decided not to write a good-bye chapter (Day 42) but rather a chapter that takes place a year later. Keep reading for the last loose ends to be tied.


	18. Home (A 'Make Memories' Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later - Maya is going home for the last time.

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

One Year Later

Day One: Home

 

XXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXX

oooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXoooXXXooo

 

* * *

 

 

            Maya stares at her hands as she waits for the clear to start getting off of the plan. Last summer she had been put on a plane by Shawn and her mother – to Canada of all places. She had no idea what summer camp was going to do to her – how it would humble her; how it would change her; and how it would give her the strength she needed to grow up. She didn’t know it was going to be the beginning of what would prove the best twelve months of her life so far, either.

            Lucas had been there, and she had been happy to have him – even though she acted irritated at first. Having a familiar face in a foreign place was very valuable and proved to be the thing that grounded her the entire time. Life living with Lucas Friar for six weeks was nothing like she expected, but everything that she could have wanted at the same time…

            Now today she’s on a plane going in the exact opposite direction. Everything she owns in just four suitcases – and all of her art being put on display by Riley Matthews in New York City. Some of her favorite pieces will be shipped to her soon enough, but for now – she’s brought what she needs.

            Where is she going? Maya told everyone that she’s going home.

            Because home isn’t a place – it’s a person.

            Lucas has been in Texas since his graduation party in June. It’s almost August now, but Maya couldn’t leave before Riley started college. She wanted one last summer with her best friend before they both went on new adventures in life. It was worth it – every minute! But that didn’t stop Maya from missing the man she loves. Late night phone calls, perfectly posed selfies, and lengthy text messages describing the struggle of being apart… none of it made up for the fact that Maya and Lucas craved one another’s presence.

            Going through the motions comes easily enough. Maya grabs her carry on luggage – the same duffel bag she’d used last year – and then exits the plan. Lucas text her phone letting her know that he’d meet her in luggage – that way they’re not stuck in the ‘welcome’ crowd that inevitably forms in the lobby. She stuffs her phone back inside of her bag and makes her way to the luggage – following the airport signs the entire time.

            Maya is a bit tired, she supposed, and she doesn’t recognize Lucas sitting on a bench with her bags. In fact, she actually walks past him thinking he’s just some guy waiting for a claim – or something like that. He has to grab her wrist and whirl her back into his arms.

            He greets her with a frisky smooch instead of the traditional ‘Hello,’ or ‘I’ve missed you.’ Surely someone gets uncomfortable at some point because they kiss for a long time before Maya forces him away while laughing; “You’re so tan! Are you even the same Lucas that left New York?”

            Before she can stop him, he’s grabbing her belongings and running through all the things he’s been doing since he moved back in with his dad. Apparently he has been bouncing from ranch-to-ranch; farm-to-farm; and rodeo-to-rodeo just getting back in touch with his southern roots; “I have way more trophies than are really necessary for a nineteen year-old amateur, but one day I can brag to some kids about it.”

            “Slow down, cowboy. We should probably be married before we think about kids.” Maya remarks just as they’re walking out the front doors. There’s a pick-up truck parked just off to the left in a line, and inside Maya recognizes Lucas’ father. She smiles and waves before she hears Lucas mumbling to himself…

            “Yeah, about that…”

            Maya giggles before turning around to see Lucas has stopped moving and let go of all the suitcases. One hand is digging in the pocket of his cargo shorts while the other one is brushing through his messy hair; “While you were in New York… I was thinking…”

            “Lucas?” Maya says, shoving her duffel bag off of her body.

            “You know, we’re really happy together. I know usually people talk about this kind of stuff first – just to make sure everyone wants the same thing.” His arm is coming out of his pocket now – because guys have these enchanted pockets that make them bigger than they should possibly be…

            “Lucas!” Maya exclaims as she steps closer to him, arms up to grab his wrists and keep him from talking. He beats her to the punch, though, because as soon as he sees her flustered he moves fast.

            His arm snaps up, his palm spreads open and the fingers of his free hand open a tiny blue box revealing a sparklingly perfect piece of jewelry to Maya. Her jaw drops and her lungs deflate; “I was just thinking that I should ask you to marry me – since you’re already moved halfway across the country to live with me. Might as well make the trip worth it, right?”

            Most people wouldn’t imagine getting proposed to by a guy speaking sarcastically, as if the proposal itself is a joke. Maya Hart knows differently, though. Lucas means every word that he says – he means the proposal with every fiber of his being. Sometimes he doesn’t know the best way to approach Maya about some things and sometimes he doesn’t think she’ll react in a way that matches the way she feels. And he’s right to think that because she smacks his arm first.

            “Damn it, Lucas Friar!” She whines in more of a laughing tone than a complaining one; “Damn it!”

            But a smile spreads a cross her lips so fast the moment he pulls the ring from the box. He doesn’t have to reach for her left hand because she offers it willingly. They probably won’t get married right away, but that doesn’t matter. The fact of the matter is that – _they will be getting married!_ Lucas barely gets her engagement ring onto her finger before she throws herself into him. She doesn’t even kiss him because this is just magnificent.

            People around them start to pick up what has happened, so everyone starts congratulating them on finding true love so young. Some married couples that heard the entire proposal insist that they are as good as married already, so this engagement is probably just a formality. They both love all of the comments that they receive, all of the tidbits of wisdom, and even all the hugs from strangers who are excited for them.

            When they finally reach the pick-up, Maya is ready to sit down again. Lucas tells her they’ll sit in the bed of the truck, so he helps her up – sure to pinch her butt as a playful joke. Once settled in, Lucas puts his arms around Maya so tight; “I can’t believe it’s been two months since I’ve had you in my arms. I don’t know that I could do it again.”

            “Well, thank goodness you won’t have to!” Maya laughs, resting her head on his shoulder.

            “So you’ll marry me, then?” It reminds Maya of the way he asked her about their first time being intimate together. In so many ways, his proposal mimics that afternoon. Unsure how to verify that they are actually engaged, he defaults to his usual question format…

            But Maya plays a card in kind, answering him much the same way she’d answered him this time last year; “I couldn’t imagine being anyone else but Missus Lucas Friar.”

            “Good.” He replies; “Good.”

            “Isn’t it, though?” Maya looks up at the sky, knowing that she really is home. She will always be home as long as he’s with her. But Texas is home, too. A home she didn’t even know she had until today. Maya Hart would marry Lucas; but she knew she’d be marrying Texas too.

            And it was all really, _really_ _good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flood me with all of your comments. If you're the Tumblr user that request this fic - let me know if you liked the story! I hope it was everything you were hoping for out of a fanfiction. Although, you probably didn't expect it to be this long - did you?
> 
> I hope that that you enjoyed the ride even though it took me what feels like a millennia to complete! I know it wasn't always perfectly edited and posted, but I always cared about the story and the characters. I always cared about you are readers. On this day when I post the last chapter, above anything else - I am grateful for your readership.
> 
> You have been amazing. Keep an eye out for my future works!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> (1) I don’t own GMW. I claim no financial benefit from this fic!
> 
> (2) The idea for the general plot is very, very loosely based off of a novel I read quite some time ago called “Every Little Thing in LIfe” by Nina de Garment. I liked the very, very general plot of it with the prompt below.


End file.
